Mad Love
by a-whisper-to-a-riot
Summary: Story centers around a girl's chaotic love life, from being confessed to by the handsome Kise-kun to having complications with Aomine all whilst having a secret crush on Akashi. Just where will she end up? Kise/OC - Aomine/OC - eventual Akashi/OC
1. Kise

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**Mad Love**_

_**Chapter One: Kise**_

* * *

It was the day before the long awaited summer holidays. The whole of Teiko Middle School was in a buzz over their plans for the break but other than that there was also talk about the basketball club.

Everyone knew that the third year members were leaving, that meant that their school idols would no longer be here after the summer break. The basketball club's sudden rise in popularity came from after being featured in a magazine. Almost every single student knew of the members of the basketball team, and almost every single girl was hoping to catch a glimpse of the famous model, Kise Ryouta before he leaves school.

Ikeda Tora, like every other third year in Teiko was happily enjoying her last remaining day of middle school. It's been a tough few years in middle school, but now that she's finally graduating it seems she may actually miss this place. But while upset over leaving, she's also just as excited to start going to Kaijo next term.

"Hey Tora~!"

Momoi waved from the classroom door.

"Hurry up!" she called. "We're gonna leave without you!"

Tora said her goodbyes with her classmates and headed over to Momoi. Since arriving at middle school as a second year, Momoi and Tora clicked immediately and have been the best of friends since. Even though they're in different classes, they'd always find some way to spend time together – normally being Momoi dragging her to watch the basketball practices or one of their after school shenanigans.

"I can't believe this is the last time we're all going out together…" Momoi sulked. "I'm going to miss Tetsu-kun so much!"

It was a weekly custom for the basketball club to go out after their Friday practices. Venues range from karaoke bars, restaurants and sometimes to someone's place. But their group has been growing smaller of late since Aomine's leave from the club to various members' refusal to their invites.

"I don't see why you don't just go to Seirin with him," Tora said. "… But I do admit it's strange to like someone like Kuroko-kun…"

"Oi! That's better than being in love with Akashi-kun!" Momoi teased.

"I'm not in love with him!" Tora's cheeks turned beet red. "I-I… I just-."

"Hai-hai," Momoi patted her shoulder. "I get it, I've heard this same speech so many times already. _I don't love him! I just think he's super cool and mysterious!_ Blah, blah, you've got to come up with better excuses, Tora."

"They're not excuses," she huffed back. "And I never said he was super cool!"

"Sure, they're not, and I'm sure it's nothing you haven't thought of before," Momoi grinned. "But seriously, if I were you I'd just give up on Akashi-kun."

"Why?"

"For starters, you've never spoken a word to him before," she crossed her arms. "And two, he's a little nutty. Three, you're going to different high schools. Four, you're taller than him. Lastly, you're way too good for him. Look at yourself – you're smart, pretty and you've got plenty of other good guys chasing after you."

"Yeah?" Tora rolled her eyes. "Like who?"

"…" Momoi felt trapped. She knew exactly who, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her. In fact, she knew two somebodies that would love to go out with her. "Uh… A-… Well…"

"See?" Tora chuckled. "Don't worry about me, Momoi. You just concentrate on Kuroko-kun."

The two quieted down about their little boy problems as they reached the front gates. The turn up was a lot more impressive than they have imagined, the whole of the Generation of Miracles were assembled minus Aomine.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Like every other day, Momoi bounced off to Kuroko without a look at anyone else. She grabbed his arm and led him out of school grounds first. This was generally what everyone thought as a sign to follow.

Well at least that's what Tora was going to do.

"Hey Ikedacchi!"

"Domo Kise-kun," she smiled back.

Kise was one of the only people on the team she could speak with properly. In fact, they've grown incredibly close over the two years. If they weren't hanging out with the whole group after schools, they'd be out walking home together. The only others she felt comfortable being Kuroko, Midorima who was her classmate and Aomine before he grew detached. Momoi had put the effort into introducing her to everyone on the team, but she shied away from Akashi and Murasakibara as she found them a little more intimidating.

Like Momoi had said, Akashi was a little nutty, but that's what Tora liked about him. He was brutally straightforward with everything, if he didn't like you he'd tell you right off. She once heard from Kise that Akashi had told his homeroom teacher off and then threw a chair out a glass window. She hadn't believed him of course, until she saw the remains of the chair on the sports field after school.

"So, last day with everybody, huh?" Kise said.

"Yeah," she nodded back. "I'm going to miss this."

"Well I'm sure Kaijo wouldn't be so bad," he shrugged.

"Eh? How did you know I was going to Kaijo?"

"Oh, I heard from Momoicchi," he chuckled slowly as he looked the other way. "You know her, girl can't keep her mouth shut."

"Right, of course you did," she sighed, taking a glance over at her friend who was all over Kuroko. "You know, I was just speaking to Momoi about Kuroko-kun. You also think they should just go out already too, right?"

"What?" Kise laughed. "As if! Do you know how dense Kurokocchi is? I bet he doesn't even realize it… Plus she looks happy as she is now."

"Yeah, you're right," Tora took a better look at them. _'We're missing a certain someone though…'_

Kise nodded along with a smile as he watched the two in front.

"Hey! Where should we go?" Momoi called from the front.

"Karaoke!" Kise shot a fist in the air. "Karaoke!"

"Can we not?" Midorima sighed. "I have enough headaches regarding you without the singing…"

"But it's our last day together as a team!" Kise said. "I think we should do something fun!"

"Absolutely not, if you continue to insist-."

"I'd like to go to a karaoke bar," Kuroko voiced.

"Not you too, Kuroko-."

"I think it's a good idea."

Midorima froze in his place as Akashi spoke. Everyone stopped and turned to face the team captain. These were one of those moments when Tora adored Akashi. Without even raising his voice, he managed to get everyone's attention at one go.

"Yeah! Karaoke it is!" Momoi cried. "Isn't that great, Tetsu-kun?"

"Y-Yeah…" Kuroko could feel his legs giving out, as she held on tighter. "Uh… Momoi-san… I can't breathe…"

Tora was too busy watching the two to realize that Midorima had caught up to the front half of the group. He walked straight past Tora and Kise and looked to be heading even further.

"Hey!" Kise grabbed onto Midorima's collar. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," he huffed. "I refuse to go singing with you."

"But it's more fun with lots of people!" Kise grinned. "Right, Ikedacchi?"

"Yeah," she agreed with a nod. "You should come, Midorima-kun."

The boy glared at her through his glass frames but eventually sighed. The two have established a close sibling-like relationship over the two years, and now he found it difficult to refuse anything she said.

"Alright!" Tora grinned.

"So what's today's lucky item?" Kise asked, looking Midorima up down. "I don't see anything."

Midorima looked to his feet and said nothing.

"Did you forget it or something?" Kise laughed. "That's so unlike you."

"I didn't forget it!" he snapped back.

"Yeah? Then where is it?"

"…"

"He _so _forgotten it," Kise told Tora, in which she nodded back.

The two gave him an obnoxious look. As much as Midorima enjoyed Tora's company when she was alone, when she was with Kise she was just as bothersome as the blond.

"I didn't!" Midorima practically growled. "… They're on my feet."

Both Tora and Kise looked down and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"They look the same," Tora said.

"It's the socks, okay?" Midorima was starting to get annoyed by the two. "The socks are pink."

"… What?" Kise held back a snort. "Let's see."

"I want to see!"

"Ikeda, I've always been lenient with you, but don't push it!" Midorima held her head at arm's distance. "And you," he looked up to Kise. "Don't you even think about it!"

**XoXo**

"Midorimacchi's such a party-pooper."

Kise and Tora stared at Midorima's sleeping form beadily. He had actually managed to fall asleep with everybody singing on the top of their lungs. Kise and Tora who were regular karaoke-goers have belted out all they can and were now resting on the plush seats.

At the front of the room, Akashi and Kuroko were singing (murmuring more like) to some female pop group song whilst swaying along to their dance moves. It was incredibly embarrassing just watching the two, but no one said a word. The two were surprisingly into karaoke considering the cool façade they put on with everyone.

Kuroko did a little spin just as the girl on the screen did hers, and Akashi flung a wrist over his face dramatically in a finishing pose.

"Wow!" Momoi applauded. "That was amazing!"

Everyone (except for the sleeping Midorima) clapped along. It was difficult to tell if they were flattered or annoyed with their passive faces, but as Akashi wasn't doing anything strange so they saw this as a good sign.

"That was fun," Kuroko murmured. "Another song, Akashi-kun?"

"Another song," the redhead nodded back.

One of the many cellphones placed on the table began chiming as the two went to pick their next song. Kise picked up the ringing phone, and checked for notifications.

"It's Midorima's Oha-Asa horoscope updates," he held the screen sideways to show Tora. "… Your lucky item will bring great misfortune."

"The pink socks?"

Both Tora and Kise had the same thought in mind, the two looked up from the screen simultaneously each bearing devious grins. The plan was simple – Kise would remove his shoes while Tora kept on guard making sure Midorima stayed asleep. Then after the difficult part was done and out of the way, Murasakibara would snap a photograph.

Moments after the next song began, their plan went into action.

Kise carefully untied the laces and slipped Midorima's foot out of the shoe. He almost burst out laughing when he saw that the socks were not only pink but had an embarrassing cartoon design on them.

"Tora!" he called quietly. "Look at this!"

"What- Oh my god," she covered her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. "Is that meant to be Hello Kitty or something?"

"I can't even tell," Kise rubbed a tear from his eye. "Oh, this is brilliant."

"That's what you get for falling asleep, Midorima-kun~."

Slowly, careful not to wake the boy up, Kise lifted Midorima's foot onto the low table in front of the sofa. It was tedious business, but rewarding blackmail material.

"Okay! Okay! Picture!"

Murasakibara got up from his seat and grabbed one of the cells off the table. He flipped on the camera and waited for the two to get into the frame.

Tora and Kise bent forward up to Midorima's knees and leaned into one another to fit into the phone's small camera frame. It was a close fit with their heads touching each other, but it worked out.

"Alright…" Murasakibara murmured. "3… 2… 1…"

_-SNAP-_

_-SNAP-_

_-SNAP-_

_-SNAP-_

_-SNAP-_

The next few seconds happened so quickly that in no time Kise was lying on the floor after being punched by Tora, and Midorima had woken up to find his embarrassing socks on display to everyone.

Murasakibara ignored the yelling going on in front of him, and scrolled through the camera's gallery for the photographs just taken.

The first one was of the two posed with Midorima's pink feet. The next one was slightly different… with Kise grabbing Tora into a strong kiss. The third one looked like a scene from some cheesy romance film, with them staring at each other after Tora placed a hand between their chests. The fourth of Tora ramming her little fist square into Kise's jaw, and the last one was of Tora after she's hit Kise onto the ground (there was also Midorima who had just woken up in the background).

"Wow…" Murasakibara flipped back and forth between the second and fourth picture. "…"

He looked up again and saw Midorima getting on his feet while Tora yelled at Kise. She began kicking him, but luckily for Kise she doesn't seem to be making too much of an effort.

"What," she huffed. "Did. You. Do. That. For?"

Tora spoke between kicks. Even if she's mad at him, she couldn't bring herself to give him genuine kicks.

"I'm going to kill you two!" Midorima yelled, picking Tora up.

"Let me go!" she kicked. "I'm killing him first!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Momoi came over immediately. "What happened here?"

Murasakibara tilted the phone screen to Momoi on the second picture.

"Oh my god…" she gasped, clicking to the next picture. "Oh wow… Okay, um…"

She walked over to where Kise laid, and helped him onto his feet. She then turned to Tora who was still flailing in Midorima's arms. The boy holding Tora wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but when he woke up, he saw Kise getting knocked back after being punched by Tora.

Glancing around her, Tora noticed that the whole room now had their eyes on her, Kise, the phone screen and Midorima's feet. Akashi grabbed the phone from Murasakibara and clicked through the pictures passively. There was no change in his expression as he flipped the phone shut and stuck it in his pocket.

A horrifying realization hit her.

The phone must have been Akashi's.

"… Midorima-kun?" she mumbled. "Please let me go…"

"What?"

"This is embarrassing!" she called. "Let me go!"

Tora elbowed him in the ribs; the second he dropped her, she grabbed her things and ran for the exit.

The group watched her go without a word and then turned to look at Kise.

"What did you do?" Midorima demanded, his brotherly instinct kicking in. "What did you do to her?"

"That doesn't matter anymore!" Momoi put an arm between the two. "You've got to go after her, Ki-chan!"

"But-."

"Just go Ryouta."

It was highly unusual for Akashi to voice his opinion, especially on trivial matters that didn't concern him. No one said a thing about it though, and turned back to Kise.

There wasn't much Kise could say to them at the moment. In fact, he may be better off not saying anything to them before speaking to Tora first. He picked up his bags and headed out to look for Tora.

Tora was on the verge of tears. Never has she felt so embarrassed before. Just what in the world made Kise thought it was okay to just grab her into a kiss? Her first one gone, just like that, to her best friend, and in front of her crush too.

Running along the street, she did her best to avoid hitting anyone that was coming her way. But as her tears fell, she couldn't keep an eye out on where she was running – or whom she ran into. A wall-like figure was in front of her, he was tall too by the way he seemed to loom over her head.

"Sorry," she rubbed her eyes quickly. "I didn't mean to-."

"Why are you crying?"

Peering up, she froze when she met with Aomine's heavy gaze. She stepped back slightly and began rubbing her eyes again.

"I wasn't crying."

"You idiot," he reached for her. "I'm not that easy to fool, just tell me why you're crying."

"I'm not!" she evaded his grasp as she stepped past him. "I got to go now!"

"Wait!"

He didn't want her to go, but neither did he chase after her. Tora and him may have been close before, but now he felt he had no business chasing after the girl. After all, they were heading to different high schools and chances are they won't speak to each other again.

With this resolve, Aomine headed towards the street crossing.

**XoXo**

Looking all over outside the karaoke bar, Kise had no clue to which way Tora could've gone. He scanned the crowds on both sides for the girl, but he didn't see a hair of her. Just when he was about to lose hope, he saw Aomine walking along across street.

"Aominecchi!" Kise called.

Aomine knew exactly who it was to use such a nickname. It probably made sense though; where Tora was, Kise wouldn't be far. He glanced over in acknowledgement.

"Have you seen Ikedacchi?"

"That way," Aomine pointed to the way he just came from. "Saw her a minute ago."

"Thanks!"

Running down the street, Kise looked all over for any sign of the dark-haired girl. Even though Aomine has pointed him the right way, there was still a lot of space to cover. He went with his gut instinct and checked out the park where they usually hanged out at after school.

Luckily for him, his gut instinct was right. He found Tora rolled into a ball tucked under one of the slides at the park's playground. He wouldn't have spotted her if her things weren't scattered all around. Picking each piece of her belongings one by one, and placed them onto her leather bag.

"… Ikedacchi?"

Kise was careful with his approach. He knew he had upset her greatly, but he couldn't help himself earlier when faced with Tora so closely. For a whole year, he's tried to ignore whatever he felt for her, knowing that she's had zero interest in him. Though no matter how hard he tries, he can never get over that soft spot he had for her.

"Ikedac- Tora?"

"Go away," she mumbled. "I don't want to see you right now."

"Ike- Tora, I'm sorry," Kise bent down to her level. "I'm really sorry."

"That doesn't solve anything!" she looked up to him.

"… Tora, I'm so sorry. I wasn't-."

"Why would you do that? Taking my first kiss like that!" she raised her voice. "How did you think I was going to react?"

"Look!" Kise stood up. "I don't know, alright? I don't know why I did it. I just really like you, okay? Even now with you shouting at me, I still really like you!"

"Then why didn't you say something!" she scrambled onto her feet. "Instead of coming out of nowhere like this, you could have just told me! You could have told me… then… Akashi-san… then you wouldn't have embarrassed us both in front of everyone!"

Akashi's name didn't slip past Kise. He heard her loud and clear.

"What's this about Akashicchi?"

"Nothing!" Tora frowned. "And I'm the one angry here!"

"Do you like him?" Kise asked. "… Have you always liked him?"

"No!" she cried. "Leave me alone! Go away!"

"Tora," he held her wrist. "Tell me what he has that I don't."

"It's not that!" Tora tried to pull her arm free. "You're two very different people! I can't compare you two like that. He has qualities that I like, and you have your qualities that I like."

"What are they?"

"… Stop it."

"Tell me, Tora!" he gripped her shoulders tight.

"That's enough, Kise."

The two looked over and saw Midorima stepping onto the playground. Standing closely next him was just Momoi, thankfully it looked as if everyone else has stayed behind.

"Ki-chan, stop it," Momoi ran over, pulling Kise's hands off Tora's shoulders. "If she doesn't want to tell you, she doesn't have to."

"Come Ikeda, I'll take you home," Midorima picked her things up.

Without sparing the blond another glance, Midorima tugged Tora out of the playground. He and Momoi had planned this beforehand, he would take her home while she would stay behind and try to talk some sense into Kise.

Once Tora seemed to have calmed down, Midorima returned her bag to her.

"Thanks," she looked up slightly.

"It's a bad day for Virgos," he murmured. "Don't think too much over what just happened. I knew that idiot had a thing for you, I never expected him to act on it though."

"… You knew?"

"It was obvious by the way he looked at you."

"Isn't he like that with everyone?"

"No, Ikeda," Midorima looked her in the eye. "Just you."

"Oh god," she felt her tears pooling again. "I feel like such an idiot…"

"As I said, don't think too much about it," he told her. "You've got the whole summer to think things through before going to Kaijo."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to Kaijo as well… hasn't he told you that?"

"… No."

* * *

**First Kuroko no Basuke fic, haven't read that much of the manga so not sure if I'm portraying some characters right and Kise seemed hella OOC but here goes nothing!**

**Reviews would be kindly appreciated ^_^**


	2. Kise II

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**Mad Love**_

_**Chapter Two: Kise II**_

* * *

Over break, Tora had done what she can to mentally prepare herself of the inevitable meeting with Kise after the break. She did her best to stay away from busy areas where his posters might be up and refusing to buy any girly magazines. She's also been extra careful about invites to go hangout, apparently that day when Momoi stayed behind, Kise had managed to convince her to join his cause.

According to Momoi, Kise was far from given up and was keen on seeing her again. This made Tora feel uneasy on the morning of the opening ceremony. Not only would she be new and on her own but she can't help but think that if nothing had happened between her and Kise then her first day would be going a lot differently. Thankfully, since arriving at Kaijo she hasn't seen a sign of blond or heard a mutter of his name.

Along with the whole school, Tora was ushered into the hall for the principal's welcome back speech. Towards the back of the hall, Tora was wedged uncomfortably between within the second and third years. She, like all the first years was supposed to be at the front but she somehow got pushed back here. Both senpais looked intimidating, so Tora kept her eyes glued to the front or at her skirt.

The principal was surprisingly understanding to the students' lack of motivation to listen the first day back and cut his speech short to make way for teachers' announcements. A rather burly teacher got up next and made his way over to the microphone, he took a deep breath causing the microphone to squeak.

"Kise Ryouta!" his voice boomed. "Come join the basketball club immediately! This is an order from the club coach!"

The students immediately broke out into laughter. The girls in front of her whispered amongst themselves, wondering if he meant the famous model Kise Ryouta. The man kept on wailing and wailing for Kise that even Tora couldn't help but giggle at the frantic man on stage.

"Kise!" he called over and over. "Where are you, Kise? Stand up!"

The chair behind Tora's creaked and she heard his voice after weeks of trying to forget it.

"Here, sensei!"

Slowly turning around, Tora's eyes widened at the sight of him standing over her. Even though she hasn't seen him in so long, he was just as she remembered him – Tall, handsome, and with his bright golden hair.

The student body immediately grew quiet when Kise stood up. The boys and girls alike stared in awe in the teenage idol Kise Ryouta.

"Come find me right after, Kise!"

"Got it!"

Kise spared Tora a short glance as he sat back down. Tora flipped her head around immediately in embarrassment. Has he actually been sitting there the whole time? The least he could do was say a hello; even a tap on her shoulder would've been better than nothing.

Taking a quick peek over her shoulder, she almost yelped when she met with Kise's eyes. Caught in the act, she couldn't bring herself to turn away from him. He looked surprised at first, but then gave her one of his sweet smiles. Tora's mouth dropped as she took a deep breath. Returning a similar smile, she looked away.

Tora was feeling highly unusual. Maybe it was just because she hasn't seen him in a long time, but has he always been this good looking? She couldn't risk another look at him; if he catches her again then he'll definitely know something's up.

The rest of the opening ceremony went by quickly, after an apology from the principal about Takeuchi-sensei's behavior the assembly was concluded. When Tora stood up from her seat, she turned around to face Kise. They knew they both had things they wanted to say but now was definitely not the time.

"Shall we go, Ikedacchi?"

But before she could reply, Takeuchi-sensei had found his way over and dragged poor Kise out of the hall. Tora watched him disappear speechlessly, but chose not to dwell on it and headed towards her new classroom.

The school was a lot larger than shown in the pictures from the brochures. The facilities were as impressive as they said though. Eyeing the indoor pool closely as she followed the crowds out of the cramped corridor. Tora still wasn't sure which club she wanted to join, but she was keen on picking one soon. The school was large on extracurricular, so it was compulsory to join a club.

Once reaching her classroom, Tora was overwhelmed by the amount of people. Well, technically these people were her new classmates now. It looked like everyone had already gotten to know one another magically.

"Hai-hai," a stern voice called from the front of the room. "Everyone find themselves a table and sit down. Don't fuss over it now, you can change later if you find you don't like your neighbors… everyone sat down? Okay…"

This sensei was moving along at an incredible pace. The guy seemed to be mumbling to himself more than addressing a class of teenagers. He began scribbling something on the chalkboard whilst some students were still struggling to get to a seat.

Tora was sat towards the front next to the window, it wasn't a very favorable place but she didn't feel like fighting for one of the better back row seats.

"Norimasa is the name," the sensei hummed. "You can call me Norimasa-sensei and I'll be taking your homeroom sessions. Let's see… looks like we're missing a person…" he glanced down at his attendance sheet. "… Forget it, they'll show up eventually. Nice to meet all of you that are here."

First thought? This sensei was beyond cool. Though seemingly laidback, he seemed to have a good idea on how to handle kids on their first day. No self-introductory session just a normal prep on their school and curriculums.

Like Norimasa-sensei had said, the tardy student did show up. The door slid open slowly and the blond boy tiptoed into the classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late…"

"Name?"

"Kise Ryouta."

"… Weren't you the student Takeuchi was making a fuss about?"

"H-Hai…"

"So, did you manage to join the club?" the sensei smiled.

Everyone in class was shocked by his sudden change in demeanor. A late student on the first day, and he hasn't so much as given a scolding.

"Not yet," Kise said, holding up a sheet of paper. "But I got my form."

"Good, take the free seat."

With a nod, Kise took the only free seat in the middle of the room, of course sat between a group of girls that looked to be his fans. But funnily enough, they seemed too shy to even give him a glance.

It was a shame really that Kise had to be surrounded by these girls. He's capable of dealing with fan-girls, but that doesn't necessarily mean he liked the needless attention whilst he was studying. Giving a quick glance around the room, he spied for anyone he may be able to get along with. Perhaps he'd trade seats with someone to get out of this cage.

At the front of the room by the window seat, he spotted her, the same long silky hair that he had been staring at for the duration of the assembly. Looking at the students sat around Tora, he wondered which one he should ask to swap seats later. To his dismay, they were all male students and they looked quite happy sat next to her.

Back in Teiko, Tora had already been popular with boys but none have ever gone up and so blatantly confessed to her. She may have been popular but redeeming quality about her was she wasn't conceited, or perhaps she just chooses to ignore it and play dumb. Kise wasn't sure either.

As the seconds ticked on closer to lunch, Kise had sorted out his plan of action. First, get up and get to Tora before the boys could start speaking to her. Two, apologize for his sudden confession. Three, he will invite her to eat lunch together like they always did back in Teiko.

The second the bell rang, Norimasa-sensei stopped speaking and just headed for the door. The class was all shocked to what they were to do. Did class just get dismissed like that?

"You can all head to lunch," he reassured when no one moved. "See you guys after."

The class let out a small sigh of relief, before starting to sort out their lunch. Some stood up and headed out while some stayed behind. In Kise's case, all three girls around him remained seated.

"Hi Kise-kun, it's nice to meet you," the girl to his left smiled. "Looks like we'll be neighbors from now on."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too," he nodded back with a brief smile. "I need to-."

"Kise-kun, are you really going to join the basketball club?" the girl in front of him queried.

"Yes."

"This school is so lucky to get you!"

From behind the girl, he saw that the boys surrounding Tora have already made advances towards her.

"Y-Yeah, but I'm happy to play for such a good schoo- Uh…" he stole glances at Tora, who was now laughing along with the boys. "… Ah! Excuse me."

The girls watched in shock as Kise got up from his seat and ran towards the front of the room. The girls had originally kept the seat open for Tora, hoping she'd come sit with them but instead they landed the teenage heartthrob Kise Ryouta. They had been upset at first that Tora had decided to sit at the front on her own, but they weren't complaining that they got Kise in return. But now he's off running to the girl they had originally wanted to befriend.

By the time he made it to her table, she was already speaking and laughing with her new tablemates. Just how did they get so close in a matter of minutes?

"I-Ikedacchi?"

"Oh, domo Kise-kun," she pulled on a quick smile.

"Eh? Ikeda-san's friends with the famous model?" one of the boys droned.

"We went to the same middle school," she chirped. "He's a… um, a good friend of mine."

"That's no fair, Kise-kun!" another drawled. "Leave some girls for the rest of us~."

Tora looked towards her lap to hide her flushed cheeks. She hadn't expected to react like this, and she certainly didn't want Kise to see her face. For the whole break, she's thought of nothing about Kise and how to handle him when they meet. After thinking about it so long, she was now speechless in front of him.

"Uh… no, it's not like that," Kise chuckled slightly. "We're really just friends, right Ikedacchi?"

"Yes," she looked up, praying that her face was back to normal.

"Hm… really? It doesn't look that way…"

Now it was Kise's turn to go red. For the first time since speaking to them, Kise looked up and only now did he see that the whole class was watching their exchange.

"Um… can I speak to you alone?" he asked quietly. "Please?"

"Y-Yeah sure."

She stood up quickly and followed him out the classroom. The class watched them go beadily, it's only the first day and all this drama had already erupted. Not to mention one party was Kise Ryouta and the other a mystery girl from his middle school. No matter how one may look at it, it was interesting.

"I-I…" Kise panicked slightly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened, Tora… I'm not giving up or anything but I'd like things to go back to the way they were."

"Kise-kun… I've been thinking about this for the whole of break and I don't think-."

"I'm sorry!" he raised his voice. "It was impulsive and dumb! And I really wasn't looking to ruin our relationship or anything!"

"… I was just going to say that I don't think I was very fair with the way I reacted to you," she said after a moment's silence.

"Does that mean…?" his voice buttered with hope.

"Give me time," she nodded slowly. "I've still got to think things through… about… Akashi-kun."

Kise understood immediately and ceased with his words. Even though he gave her a quick nod with a smile, Tora couldn't help but feel the pressure. Returning the quick smile she turned for the door, and she heard Kise following in after her.

"What- what was that?" one of Kise's table-neighbors came up to them. "Did something happen to you two?"

"… Kise-kun was just apologizing for accidentally drowning my hamster when we gave it a bath during the break."

"R-Really?" another girl gasped.

"Yeah," she nodded blankly. "I got so mad, I kicked him out and told him I never wanted to see his face again. I had to give Taro a funeral right before starting high school."

"Kise-kun! How could you?"

"You poor girl! And poor Taro-kun!"

**XoXo**

"What do you think she means by she's got to think about him?"

"I don't know," Midorima's voice buzzed back through the speaker. "Perhaps… you know… she still has feelings for him?"

"You don't have to sound so sarcastic," Kise sighed. "It's just so nerve-racking. A girl's never rejected me before, you know! This is all so new for me!"

"Having a girl reject you?" Midorima snarled. "How full of yourself, are you? I'm hanging up."

"Wait! Don't go yet, Midorimacchi!"

"Don't call me that, and I'm submitting my club registration form right now. I'm sure you should be doing something similar. Goodbye."

As soon as Midorima flipped his phone shut, Takao began speaking again. This was getting awful bothersome, it was just his first day and already one of his classmates has begun to follow him around.

"You're surprisingly popular guy," he chuckled. "Your friends from other schools call up to check on you."

"That's not the case," Midorima hissed back. "It was just a fool whining on-."

His phone buzzed again. Ignoring Takao's knowing grin, Midorima looked down at the caller id. As soon as he saw the name flash over the screen he let out a quiet sigh. He should have saw this coming…

"Hello?"

"I need your help, Midorima-kun!"

"What is it, Ikeda?"

"It's about Kise-kun… and uh… well, he just- um."

"Did he confess to you again?"

"Wow, you're sharp!" she gasped. "How did you know?"

"According to your horoscopes for today, your love life is going to take-."

"But then it wasn't really a confession he gave…" she interrupted him, causing his hand to start shaking in annoyance. "He apologized and I apologized… then for some reason he drowned my hamster Taro-kun, and now I think he hates me for turning the class against him."

"Kise drowned your hamster?"

"What? No!" she scoffed. "Are you even taking this seriously? From all that you only got the part about Taro-kun? He's not even real! I made him up!"

'_Why all the-!'_

Midorima pulled the phone away from his ear and had every intention of smashing the device onto the ground out of frustration. Those two have managed to ruin his first day of high school from a completely different school. Noticing the growing amount of stares directed at him, he regained his composure.

"S-Shin-chan?"

'_And another one here!'_

Taking a deep breath, he slowly brought the cellphone back to his ear.

"I have to hang up now," he said. "I'm busy with club registrations."

"But, you've got to help me~."

"I've got no time for you, Ikeda…" he sighed. "You're better off asking a girl for advice."

"… Fine!" she yelled. "You were no help at all!"

Even through a phone, her voice was heard around the hall. Even more passing by students gave Midorima strange stares but said nothing. Grumbling to himself, Midorima flipped his cellphone shut and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Jesus…" Takao whistled low. "Who was that? Your ex-girlfriend or something?"

"Please, she's more of a bratty sister."

"And is your bratty sister dating Kise Ryouta?"

"Hm?" Midorima eyed the boy down. "What do you know about Kise Ryouta?"

'_Wha! Scary!' _Takao fumbled with his thoughts. "U-Uh… he's another one of Generation of Miracles… he's also a model. I heard you mention Kise so I thought it might have been your teammate."

"He's not my teammate anymore," Midorima looked away. "None of us are."

"R-Right…" Takao nodded along, unsure if he's hit a sensitive topic. "Well, I guess that's a good attitude to have since we're all going to be regulars in Shutoku now!"

"You? Be a regular? You're awfully confident."

"Oh, don't be so critical," Takao chuckled. "Sure, they're going to let you into the regulars right away, but you shouldn't look down on others. I'm pretty strong too, you know."

"Hn, we'll see."

**XoXo**

"That Midorima!" Tora stomped around her room, throwing pillows around. "Good for nothing! Can't even help me with something so little!"

"My, my, Tora-chan…"

Tora's mother walked into her bedroom. Ikeda Kuriko was a young woman in her mid thirties; she was a fair lady with bright eyes, which her daughter had inherited. As a fairly young mother, she had always been able to sympathize with her teenage daughter.

"Are you bullying that Midori-kun, again?"

"No," Tora huffed. "It's the complete opposite! He's bullying me!"

"Hai-hai…" Kuriko nodded along, picking up the discarded cushions. "How dare he."

"Right?" Tora sighed. "I wouldn't have asked him if I didn't think he could help…"

"Hmmm, boy troubles, again?"

Kuriko placed the cushions back onto her bed and then sat on the soft mattress. Recently her daughter has been freaking out in her bedroom almost everyday, throughout the whole break she's has locked herself in her room yelling at thin air. When the Ikedas heard that a single boy was causing their daughter's outbursts, Tora's father backed out immediately and pushed the responsibility onto Kuriko.

Picking up one of Tora's many soft toys, Kuriko braced herself for another long rant.

"Kise troubles, again," Tora corrected her. "What should I do?"

"Well, tell me what happened today," she stroked the bunny's long cotton ears.

"Well, Kise-kun and I ended up in the same class. Everything seemed alright at first but then it got awkward really quickly, and-."

"Mhmm…" Kuriko nodded half-heartedly. "… Tora-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What are your feelings about Kise-kun?"

"…"

"I only ask because you've never mentioned it," Kuriko smiled innocently. "I remember you and Kise-kun being very close back in middle school. He even stayed for dinner with us a few times along with Midori-kun."

"Well?" Kuriko encouraged when no reply came. "Tora-chan?"

"I like him!"

Kuriko almost dropped the stuffed toy from her hand. She wanted an answer, but never expected Tora to put it out like that.

"I like him, okay?" Tora huffed. "B-But… but…"

"But?"

"… Do you remember Akashi-kun?"

"Hm…" Kuriko tilted her head to one side as she tried to recall whose face goes to the name. "Is he the red-haired captain back from Teiko's basketball team?"

"Yes! Him!" Tora nodded. "… I have some unresolved feelings about him… I'm not sure it'd be fair on Kise-kun if I went out with him when I'm still not sure about this."

"What is it about him that you like?"

"Uh… he's really mature and he gives off such a mysterious vibe – like I want to get to know him more," Tora began slowly but struggled with both her words and thoughts. "… I don't know, he's just different from the rest."

"Well, Tora-chan… this is what your mother has to say," Kuriko sighed. "It's good that your acknowledging your feelings for Akashi-kun, but sometimes you shouldn't go blindly chasing after someone that won't reciprocate. Especially when you've already got Kise-kun, who I think you get along with far better."

"…"

"I'm also considering how this is the first time I've even heard you mention of Akashi-kun. I just think you're rejecting poor Kise-kun too quickly over your own little hope for a relationship with Akashi-kun."

"… Why do you always have to be so right about everything?" Tora groaned, grabbing the stuffed bunny from her mother. "Why didn't I realize that…?"

"That's because I'm your mother," Kuriko pulled her down into a light hug. "I'm here for you, alright? I knew how difficult it was before settling down with your father."

"… You sound like an old lady."

"Now, now, Tora-chan. I'm far from sprouting greys," Kuriko too grinned as she stood up. "I've got to get started on dinner so why don't you lie down and reflect on the precious words I just advised you?"

"… Hai…"

Tora watched her mother leave without a word, squeezing the bunny tight against her chest. Everything that her mother had said made complete sense to her, but she couldn't bring herself to act on it. Slumping over onto her pillow, she heaved a leg onto the mattress, dangling the other off.

"Kise, Kise, Kise, Kise…" Tora's breath hitched. "Kise."

Put aside the last day of middle school, before that whenever Tora was with Kise she always felt happy. Perhaps not in the sibling way she felt with Midorima, not even in how one would feel in a romantic relationship, but she was truly happy. They shared both laughs and tears together in those two short years.

Not to mention, recently her all thoughts have been occupied with Kise. So much, that now she had difficulties coming to terms with why she actually fancied Akashi in the first place.

"_You've never spoken a word to him before." _

"_He's a little nutty." _

"_You're going to different high schools." _

"_You're taller than him." _

Momoi's words echoed in her head. She was right about most of those things, but she has actually spoken to Akashi before. Well mumbled a feeble 'thank you' when he picked up her scarf for her when the wind carried it away.

'_Perhaps that's the reason…'_

Maybe that one little act of kindness was the capstone to all her feelings for Akashi. People fantasize sometimes, and perhaps everything she's ever thought of Akashi was all manifested from that one day.

"…"

Tora could hardly comprehend her own thoughts anymore. Reaching over for her cellphone, she flipped it open and searched through her contacts list madly. Once finding the right one, she clicked dial and brought the device to her ear.

The familiar chiming resounded over and over until the line was picked up with an audible click.

"Hello?"

"_You're way too good for him."_

**XoXo**

After some more thrashing about, finally the upstairs was quiet. Reicchi was finally able to settle down with his wife walked down the stairs. Kuriko didn't even spare him a glance before heading into the kitchen.

"How are things?" he called. "Has she stopped throwing stuff, yet?"

"In the mean time," she sighed. "She's your daughter too, you know. Plus, it never hurts to listen to some male input."

"I understand…" Reicchi nodded, losing his normal passive composure. "But she's a teenage girl, how am I suppose to talk to her?"

"For goodness sakes, Reicchi," Kuriko walked to the kitchen's door. "If you're not going to put that paper down and help, then zip it. I have a giant headache from speaking to our daughter, I don't need one from you."

Kuriko was harsh when she's frustrated, but she never means any harm. It was these moments when he remembered where Tora got her attitude from. Bringing his newspaper back up, Reicchi did as he was told and kept his mouth shut.

An hour went by painfully slowly before the doorbell rang.

"Get that would you, Reicchi?"

As the only reasonably sane one left in the household, Reicchi stood up and walked over to the door. Pulling the door open, the last person he expected to see was stood behind the door.

"Good evening, ojisan."

"… Evening, Kise."

The blond boy looked out of breath and was still dressed in his uniform.

"May I come in?" Kise gave a friendly smile. "I'm here to see your daughter."

Reicchi didn't budge from his spot. The protective father within him kept him in his spot and made him put an arm across the doorway preventing Kise from entering. Plus, he's never liked Kise much.

"Kise, I'm not sure if Tora wants to-."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kuriko's voice sounded from behind Reicchi's tall figure. "Excuse me."

Kuriko ducked under Reicchi's outstretched arm and stepped onto the porch next to Kise. Ignoring the larger man's intensifying glare, Kise turned to Kuriko with a shaky smile.

"Ah… good evening Riko-basan."

"Aren't you as sweet as ever?" Kuriko grinned. "Come on in."

"Kuriko-."

"Reicchi, if it wasn't obvious enough already, Tora was the one that called Kise-kun here."

Knocking her husband's arm out of the way, Kuriko made way for Kise.

"Thank you," Kise nodded politely.

"Will you stay for dinner, Kise-kun?" Kuriko asked. "If so, I'll place in an extra set."

"Oh, I'm not sure about that yet," Kise chuckled back awkwardly. "That depends on how things go with Tora."

"Hm… well, you know your way up," Kuriko pointed up the stairs. "She's been whining about you all break. As the man responsible for this, sort this out, okay?"

"Hai!"

They watched the boy hurry upstairs anxiously. Once the door swung shut, the waited in silence but no sound came from the room in the longest time.

"I can't believe you let him go up there," Reicchi whispered low. "What if Tora killed the boy?"

"As if! There's nothing up there for Tora to use."

"… She's got stationary in there, right? Pens and pencils… even scissors!"

"Come on," Kuriko scoffed. "Our daughter's not some maniac that would go around stabbing people with scissors. Plus, you're just bothered because it's Kise-kun up there with her."

"I just don't like the kid, alright?" Reicchi frowned. "I'd feel much better if she's up there with that Midorima."

"You only say that because he wears glasses," Kuriko sighed. "Come, help with the table set up."

Following her into the kitchen, he took the plates from the cupboard.

"Grab an extra one for Kise-kun."

"How do you know?"

"Woman's intuition."

Not about to give a fight, Reicchi just grabbed an extra plate and headed outside. By the time he's finished the table set up, Kuriko was done with dinner. All there is now is waiting for Kise and Tora.

"What's taking so long?" Reicchi tapped his foot. "… You don't think?"

"Hm?"

"You don't think… that they-."

"No," Kuriko stopped him there. "I'm getting the chills just thinking about it."

The wait was really getting to her husband, that Kuriko could tell. She hoped that the two could talk out their relationship fast before he decides to barge in there.

Finally after another minute, the door slammed open. The two walked down the stairs together, Kise first followed by Tora. Both looked very raw and tired, especially Tora who seemed to be hiding behind Kise's shoulders.

"Hey, you two," Kuriko put on a smile. "So, is Kise-kun staying for dinner?"

"Yeah…" Tora mumbled, glancing aside shyly.

"Ojisan, obasan," Kise looked at the two. "Tora and I are dating now."

The two parents almost fainted from those words. For entirely opposite reasons though, Reicchi in fury and Kuriko in relief.

Kise grabbed a hold of Tora's little hand and held them up to confirm it.

"Wha! Kise-kun!" Tora blushed beet red. "Stop it!"

Ignoring her stunned parents, Tora tried to treasure this moment. It was difficult getting here, but finally she felt free from all the chains that held her down just a day ago.

No more worrying about Kise.

No more wishing for Akashi

This was her reality here, and she has chosen Kise over chasing dreams.

* * *

**Some stuff on their induction and Tora's parents. Some development but not much, but they did get together ;)**

**If you like this story please review! I highly appreciate them! :D**


	3. Kise III

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**Mad Love**_

_**Chapter Three: Kise III**_

* * *

That new-couple shyness didn't last long between Kise and Tora. It didn't suit them very much anyway. Kise had always liked that tough fierce girl not the shy girl that couldn't even look him in the eye. Thankfully in no time were the two were back to laughing and yelling at each other.

It may seem like they were the same on the outside, but things were changing so drastically for Tora. The name Akashi had been completely forgotten, all Tora ever thought about was Kise. All her thoughts were on him, and with each day she was growing even fonder of him.

She couldn't help it, what was she to do? The boy was the perfect boyfriend. He knew exactly what to say and when to say them. He was protective but cute, to the point of him spluttering and blushing when he got jealous. Having known him for two years, she hadn't realized just how lovely Kise was.

Tora was afraid of her own feelings. She may have liked him when she agreed to date him, but it'll only be a matter of time before she falls completely in love with him, and she was already falling hard.

The school year had only just started but already the basketball club was in an uproar over practice matches and training. Tora tried to keep a distance from the club because she knew how passionate guys could be with their sports – and also because Kise insisted that she'd distract him if she came along.

"_I always thought you were cooler when you're playing basketball than modeling."_

She had said that to him not long ago, and since then he'd fumble whenever he played in her presence.

Almost three months into her new high school life, she had found her way into the swim team. During a P.E class, a teacher spotted her while they were doing heats and demanded that she join the swim team much like how Kise was asked to. Tora wasn't the best in the club but she was far from the worst making the top few. Practice has kept both busy the first couple of weeks, and the only time they spent together were going home and an occasional weekend date every now and then.

Today was the weekend before Kaijo's practice match against a high school called Seirin. Tora didn't know much about the place only that it's relatively new and it was the school that Kuroko went to. It was one of the needless information floating around the back of her head from when she saw Momoi everyday.

Also from what she's heard from Kise who has visited the team earlier this week, the team wasn't as bad as he originally thought. Well more as if he kept talking and talking about Kuroko the day after. He had begged her to come with him on that day, but she declined over and over claiming that she was busy (which she was on that day with the swim team induction).

At the sound of the last bell, Norimasa-sensei dropped the chalk in hand and dismissed the class before running out himself. It wasn't behavior expected from a teacher, but from these few weeks Norimasa-sensei has already made it clear that he's not like other teachers.

Tora shut her notebook and began packing her things into her bag.

"Ne, Toracchi," Kise asked from the next table. "Shall we go out after school today?"

Since he announced the news of their relationship to the whole class, Kise had managed to talk his way into the seat next to hers. It was a little endearing how much attention Kise paid with anything that had to do with her.

"What do you have in mind?" she rested her chin in her palm.

"It's a secret," he winked. "But please come? It's been so long since we last went out."

"Hmm?" she pouted slightly in mock displeased voice. "You're not going to tell me?"

"Aw, come on, Toracchi," Kise chuckled. "Don't make cute faces like that. It's meant to be a surprise!"

"Alright then," she nodded. "Let's go."

"Wait, I've got to excuse myself from basketball practice," Kise clapped his hands together. "So please go ahead and wait for me by the gate! I won't take long!"

Tora has only met Kise's captain once when the two bumped into Kasamatsu in the halls during lunch break. She only got a brief introduction and he only acknowledged her with a single nod. With that exchange alone, she could tell that Kasamatsu was a strict but strong captain.

It was only natural that Kise had to go inform his club that he's skipping, so Tora gave him a nod and he left ahead of her. As she stood from her desk, three girls from the middle of the room approached her. She's spoken to all them and walked back home with them occasionally when she wasn't with Kise, and they were friendly enough for her to make conversation.

"Shall we walk back together, Tora-chan?"

"I'm seeing Kise-kun later," Tora apologized. "Sorry."

"Of course," Sukiko sighed. "You really pulled a fast one on us, Tora-chan."

"Yeah, yeah!" another girl, Yuki agreed. "On the first day you two claimed nothing was happening and the next you came in holding hands!"

"W-Well, it's not as if I planned to surprise you guys or anything," Tora smiled sheepishly. "Let's go! Kise-kun's waiting by the gate, so we can walk down together."

The girls chatted while they headed downstairs, the conversation started off pleasant but somehow tipped towards Tora and Kise.

"So where are you two going today?"

"He's keeping it a secret," she shrugged lightly. "I don't think I'm going to find out until we get there."

"Well, wherever it is you'll definitely have lots of fun," Yuki smiled. "It is Friday night after all."

"You make it sound so ominous," Tora chuckled back once they reached the gate. "I'll tell you guys about it on Monday."

"Bye, Tora-chan!"

"Bye!"

The girls waved goodbye at Kise as they passed by, and Kise returned their greetings with a polite smile and wave. Tora joined Kise's side and the two walked down the street.

"So, now can you tell me where are we going?" she asked.

"You're always so stubborn, Toracchi," he chuckled, grabbing a hold of her hand. "Quiet down for once and leave things to me."

Feeling her cheeks grow hot from his words, she zipped her mouth shut and just followed Kise's lead. He chuckled back at her response and pulled her closer.

**XoXo**

After taking a relatively long bus ride, they got off in front of a very peculiar place. The area was a university town and was also a popular date spots with the same amount of shops and restaurants as Shibuya or Shinjuku but was way less crowded.

Tora often came here with her parents when she was younger as the place was reasonably close to her house and the area had a large park that boasted a beautiful lake. The Ikeda family had often visited the area but not so much anymore.

The two walked along the stoned path down the park and towards the lake. As a popular date spot in Tokyo, the place was full of student couples out on their afterschool dates.

"I heard you liked this place."

"I do," she smiled. "How did you know?"

"I called your home the other day to talk to your mother."

"Really? And she told you?"

"… Actually your dad did," he grinned sheepishly. "I was a bit nervous at first, but then I explained myself and he recommended this place."

"Whoa, seriously? I thought you said he hated you or something."

"Me too! That's what I thought," Kise let out a short sigh. "But I think he's starting to warm up to me, huh?"

"It was only a matter of time," she reassured him with a smile.

"Do you think he'll let me call him Reicchicchi?"

"Don't push it, Kise-kun," she giggled. "I don't think he'll ever let you call him that regardless."

The two laughed as they made their way down to the lake. There were already dozens of boats out on the open lake, Tora smiled as she leaned towards the railings and watched the boats.

Unbeknownst to Tora, there were a group of older girls who were here alone watching the two keenly. The four girls were all students at the nearby university and came to the park often on Friday afternoons, and all four were ecstatic to have recognized Kise Ryouta.

Kise glanced back momentarily and saw that the girls were snapping pictures on their cellphones and attempting to get closer. Narrowing his eyes on the approaching girls, he turned back around and put an arm around Tora's little shoulders.

"Shall we get a boat?" he hummed.

"Are you sure?" she sounded skeptical.

"Yes, let's go," he dragged her around the edge of the lake. "Look! Rentals! Let's go!"

"But… wait, Kise-kun… there's something you must know… there's a lege-."

"Tell me when we get on, okay?" he gave her a reassuring smile as he went to speak with the rentals owner.

Tora gulped. There really was something he's ought to know, even before they get on the boat; but Kise seemed to be in an awfully large hurry. Glancing around, Tora noticed a growing amount of girls hovering around the lake – all with their cameras and phones, no doubt waiting for the right moment to snap a picture of Kise.

Biting down onto her bottom lip, Tora turned to Kise sympathetically. She watched his back as he spoke to the owner, Tora has seen Kise's modeling projects before and she had to admit they were good. But she never realized how tough it must have been for him to be around girls. Sure, in the last two years Kise might have been stopped every now and then by a fan for a photo or autograph. But those occurrences never seemed to have affected her so much until today.

"We're lucky, Toracchi!" Kise turned to her. "They've only got one free boat left. The owner's gone to fix it up for us, he told us to wait towards there."

Tora stared at his unrevealing smile. Many girls would have been fooled by his bright smile, even Tora would have fallen prey normally but this time she recognized his endeavors loud and clear.

"Hm? Toracchi?"

"Kise-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What for?" Kise looked stunned.

'_For trying so hard.'_

"Mhmm… it's nothing," she grinned, taking his hand carefully. "Let's enjoy ourselves, okay?"

Kise was stunned by her sudden cooperativeness, but was glad that she was finally going along with his little plans nonetheless. They got on the little rowboat together with the help of the owner, and Kise brought himself to row the whole way through.

"Are we running away from your fans?" Tora asked when she noticed him row into a shadow of a tree.

"Oh, you noticed that?" he sounded a little disappointed.

"I think you've got to be blind to not notice," she smiled slightly. "It's alright, it's no different from before."

"When I heard about this place, I really wanted to come with you… and I forgot to factor in the amount of girls that would probably be here."

"It's fine, really Kise-kun," she shook her head. "It wasn't as if I was blaming you or anything. Things like this couldn't be helped."

"Ne, Tora?"

"… Yeah?"

Dropping the oars with a loud clunk, Kise replaced the wooden paddles with Tora's little warm hands. Startled for a moment, Tora almost pulled away, but she soon settled down and watched him as close as he's staring at her.

Tora was beginning to feel a little embarrassed under his heavy gaze. Sure they've had their moments, but never so secluded and intimate.

"Can I kiss you?"

His voice came out in a low whisper. It sounded almost as if he were afraid of the things he was saying himself. His gaze never broke from hers, and she stared back at him beadily.

When she didn't reply right away, Kise was worried that he might have overstepped his boundaries again. They may have been dating now, but they've never mentioned the incident back in karaoke bar, and he's never dared to imply that he wanted a kiss.

Before things got any more awkward, Kise looked away while clearing his throat and released her hands.

"Wait!"

To his surprise, Tora called out the moment he let go. He looked back up at her in shock. Her pale cheeks were tinted pink and she was looking straight back at him.

"I-I don't mind."

She gave a curt nod to encourage him. Kise couldn't help but smile at her shyness; Tora may come off as a headstrong girl but on the inside she had such a sweet side to her too.

When Kise pulled his hands away from hers, she almost yelped in fear that he was going to back away. But those worries were soon forgotten when he held the side of her face. His large hands cupped her jaw snuggly, and he ran his thumb down her flushed cheekbone.

"You're so cute…"

Kise mumbled as he leaned forward towards her. Tora's heart almost leapt from her chest as she watched that pretty face of his inching closer. With him approaching hastily, she panicked. She's only ever kissed someone once before, and that was with Kise back then, but she didn't really count that as it was non-consensual on her part.

But that time was different – vastly different. Now she's given her permission, but she had no idea what to do. His hold on her cheek grew tighter when his lips were right over hers. The suspense was all too much for her. If she had to wait for him a moment longer, she might have gone insane. Craning her neck forward, their lips met.

Electricity raced through the teen's bodies. It was a feeling unlike other. Eyes now closed, the two took their time familiarising the other's contour. Tora's hands weaved their way to the back of his neck, and she pulled him closer. Kise almost jumped at her sudden forwardness; and he let out a low groan when he felt her hand fisting in his hair. Wrapping his arms around her, he inclined towards her.

As he leant forward, Tora began to edge backwards subconsciously. She hadn't even noticed it herself, but Kise had to make an effort just to keep their contact. When Kise made an attempt to pull her back to him, he slipped and managed to fall off his seat. Their little boat jolted from the sudden movement, and the two almost jumped away from each other.

The rocking of the boat continued on even after the two released each other. Kise still lied on the rowboat's deck, afraid that if he moved the boat would tip. After the trembling gradually passed, the two turned to look at one another.

"…"

Neither one was very sure of what to say. They had just been in a heated kiss right before Kise… fell off his seat. Tora snorted, but tried to cover it up as a cough. Her palm bolted over her mouth as she turned away from him.

"What's so funny?" he sounded as if he was about to laugh as well. "Ne, Tora-chan…?"

His attempts just made her want to laugh even more, and Kise saw through this guise easily. Before they knew it, they had broken out laughing. The atmosphere was both friendly like when they were friends before but also had a sense of intimacy. The two laughed for a few good minutes before their voices started dying down.

"… Hey, Kise-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for taking me out – thanks for not giving up on me back then," she looked to her knees. "… I-I'm really starting to fall in love with you."

"… I'll wait for you," he grinned. "For as long as I have to – for as long as you need. I'll wait until you fall completely in love with me."

A small smile appeared on Tora's lips as she nodded. She reached over to brush a stray strand of golden hair out of his eyes before planting a light kiss on his forehead.

"I think I just did."

In the whole of the two years that Kise knew Tora, this mutual feeling was something that he had always wanted to share with her and now it was happening. Kise couldn't feel happier with a relationship.

Getting back onto his feet slowly, Kise sat back down on his seat and pulled up the oars. He began to row the boat out of the shadows bit by bit.

"By the way, wasn't there something you wanted to say before, Toracchi?"

"… Oh yeah, but it's better I don't say anything now."

"Why? What is it?"

"Okay. I'll tell you, but promise you won't freak out, alright?"

"Promise."

"There's a legend about couples that take a boat out on this lake," she started slowly, she then turned around and pointed at a structure back on shore. "That's the temple of Benzaiten the Goddess of Water, and apparently she curses all couples out of jealousy by giving them bad fortune that will soon lead to their breakup."

"…"

Kise stopped rowing. He looked at Tora, then to the temple then back at her. Gripping the wooden oars in his hands tightly, he took a deep breath.

"W-Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" his voice was strained.

"Uh, well…" she scratched the back of her head. "I tried, but you said to save it for when we get here."

Kise stared back at her disbelieving.

"Well um… I came here with my parents before and it's not like they've broken up or anything in the last… about… like ten years?" she reassured him with a quick chuckle. "Right, Kise-kun? … You promised you wouldn't freak out."

"I'm not," he snapped out of his zoning out. "Uh… let's get off… now."

As soon as the paddles were back in the water, he circled his arms at an incredible speed. The rowboat headed straight towards the rental shop, and as soon as they reached the shore Kise grabbed Tora's hand and jumped off.

"We should be safe now, right?" he asked once they walked back around to the lakeshore. "We won't be cursed now, right?"

Tora stared at him, and soon broke out into a little grin.

"Yeah. We won't break up."

**XoXo**

When the front door opened, Reicchi immediately dropped his paper and went to see his daughter. To his surprise, Kise was standing by her side when he reached the front door. He would have thought that his plan had worked, and now he can safely ask Midorima to ask his daughter out.

"Good date?"

"Brilliant," Tora drawled.

"Did you go boating at the lake?"

Tora and Kise exchanged looks.

"We did," Kise replied. "Thank you for the suggestion, ojisan."

"You're very welcome," Reicchi nodded back. "Now, now Tora. It's late so Kise should be getting back home."

"Can't Kise-kun stay for dinner?"

"No! Off you go now, Kise!"

Before Tora could protest further he literally picked Kise up and tossed the poor boy out. She gaped at her father, who clapped his hands in satisfaction and shut the door tight behind him.

"Next time you bring a boy home make sure it's Midorima, got it?"

"… I-I… I don't think that's likely…" she grimaced. "He's more like an embarrassing cousin I'd rather keep at bay."

In return, Reicchi frowned at her comment. It seems his hope for the two dating will never be come true. He watched Tora flip her cellphone open as she walked upstairs, no doubt giving her boyfriend a call.

Things like this cannot be helped. Tora has grown up into a teenage girl, and she's gotten herself a boyfriend that Reicchi wasn't fond of. It was bound to happen. At least it was only Kise, it could have been much worst… she could have gone for Aomine. If she had, then Reicchi would have lost it completely.

* * *

**Just a note to readers, it's gonna be a while before we reach Akashi but I'll try to hurry it along for you guys. I originally wanted to keep this story less than 5 chapters but I just keep adding too much detail (bad habit :P). **

**So to clarify, this is going to end with AkashixTora, but it'll just take a while to get there!**

**Oh btw, that lake legend is a real thing back in Japan. I read an article on it and thought it'd be cool to add it in this story :D**

**Thanks to those that alerted and favorited this story ^o^**

**Also thanks to Guest reviewer that pointed out that awful age mistake I made. I hadn't even realized it when I was writing it, so thanks!**

**Reviews:**

The Creator of Worlds – thank you! I might consider a love triangle xD

sin kx – thank you! :D

loli – definitely ending with AkashixTora ;) Oh god, I really do love Midorima. He's my second favorite after Akashi. Aaah, good! I'm glad you like her ^_^ Thank you for your review, loli-chan

Dinpol96 – hehe, someone needs to tell her that xD thanks for your review!

D1N0 – thank you!

– Aahh, that fine line between mary-sue and bitchy character xD sorry that you feel that way, but I do admit she is a little bit bratty but I have fun writing her :P I hope this chapter cleared things up about her feelings!

Enviious – hehe, thank you! Glad you're enjoying it!

hokkyokukou – thank you!

**Reviews would be appreciated!**


	4. Kise IV

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**Mad Love**_

_**Chapter Four: Kise IV**_

* * *

It was a breezy clear sunny after school. The kind of afternoon that Tora would prefer to go home and do nothing. But Tora had compulsory extracurricular activities that she needed to attend, and instead of being at the pool, right at this moment she was stood outside the gym where the basketball team was currently practicing.

It was a little nerve-racking as she's been asked not to come before, but practice hasn't technically started yet since there was supposed to be a practice game going on and the other team hadn't even shown up yet.

Kise had run out of the classroom earlier, screaming that he was going to play Kuroko's school today. He was in such a rush that he left his notebooks and textbooks behind. Knowing Kise, once forgotten, it'll stay forgotten. So Tora did the liberty of picking up his things and went to drop them off before swim practice.

"Ah, Kasamatsu-senpai," she peeked into the gym. "Have you seen Kise-kun?"

"…"

Like the other times they spoke, Kasamatsu only acknowledged her with a look then turned away to avoid any further contact. Tora was more curious than offended by his actions, they more he looked away the more she wanted to speak to him.

"Don't worry about him, Tora-chan," Moriyama waved. "He doesn't look it, but our Captain's actually really shy with girls… Ouch!"

"Idiot!"

Kasamatsu whacked a fist over Moriyama's head.

"K-Kise went out a few minutes ago," it took Kasamatsu some effort just to get those words out. "… He'll be by the main gate."

"Oh… I see," she nodded. "Um… I don't think I've got the time to wait for him, but here are his books that he left behind. Is it alright if I leave them in there?"

The boys made way for her when she walked towards the changing rooms. She paused outside the door and turned back around, her eyes begging someone to take over from this point. One of the older members immediately dashed over and picked the things off her hand.

"I'll take care of it, Ikeda-san!"

"Oh thanks," she grinned. "That'll save me the trouble."

The boy nodded back and turned away to hide his red cheeks. He ran into the changing rooms to put Kise's books away.

"Thanks for the help, senpai-tachi."

Tora flashed Kasamatsu and Moriyama a quick smile before slipping out of the gym. Almost all the boys watched her leave in a daze. Kise had introduced his little girlfriend to the club a few weeks ago, and no one was really that surprised to see such a pretty girl in his arm. Since then, whenever Tora showed up at the club half the members would always be too distracted to do anything – this included Kise. So Kasamatsu had to result to asking Kise to ask her to stop coming.

Tora felt a chill when she left the gym. She felt as if she might be catching a cold, and that's not good news as she's still got club activities to do now. Running a hand up and down her bare arms, she hurried along the path towards the pool.

"Eh, speak of the devil! Hey! Toracchi!"

Turning around, she saw Kise standing next to Kuroko, and behind them had to be the Seirin basketball team. They were exactly what she expected, tall and muscular on par with Kaijo's team.

"I was just telling Kurokocchi about you," Kise waved her over.

"Is that right?" she walked over with a smile.

"Oh, Seirin team," Kise called back. "This is my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you all," Tora bowed forward, strands of her long hair falling over her shoulder as she did. "I'm Ikeda Tora."

"W-Wow… as expected of a famous model…" a boy murmured. "Even his girlfriend is super cute…"

Tora blushed when she heard those words. Standing back up straight, she gave them all polite smiles before she turned to Kuroko.

"It's been a long time, Kuroko-kun," she greeted. "How are you liking high school?"

"It's been good," he nodded back politely. "What about you, Ikeda-san?"

"Hm, it's been great… but I've had to pick up after Kise-kun…" she tapped Kise on the chest. "You left your books back in the classroom, you know? I brought them to the club. A senpai took them in for you, okay?"

"Oh, sorry for the trouble," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I'll make it up to you after I win. How about I take you out later?"

Tora felt very bad vibes coming from the boys standing in front of her. Eyeing her boyfriend closely, she let out a quiet sigh.

"Do what you like," she shook her head slowly, and then she leant close to his ear. "But you're being a little rude to them, are you not?"

"Aw… it's just a little boasting," he chuckled. "You're too sensitive, Toracchi!"

"If you say so… A-Achoo!"

The sneeze came as a surprise to everyone. Tora managed to cover her mouth, but she still jumped a little when she sneezed.

"Here, take this Ikeda-san," Seirin's female coach offered her a pack of tissues.

"Uh, thank you," she accepted it. "I'm afraid I don't know your name…"

"Aida Riko."

"Thank you, Aida-san."

Riko returned the same smile.

"Are you sure you're okay, Toracchi?" Kise held an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "You're not catching a cold, are you? Why don't you skip swim practice?"

"I think I should be alright," she shook her head.

"… Eh…"

"What's the matter, Kurokocchi?"

"Your relationship really has improved in the last few months…" he mumbled. "It's just really surprising since the last time we were together, Ikeda-san had punched you…"

"K-Kurokocchi! D-Don't bring up things like that…"

Kise waved his hand sideways with an awkward laugh as he eyed the rest of Seirin's team. The boys stared back at him knowingly and then turned to Tora. A taller boy stepped forward from the rest.

"Wait, so Ikeda-san… let me get this straight, you've punched Kise before?"

"Technically that did happen…" she chuckled slightly. "Um… and you are?"

"Kagami Taiga."

Tora looked the boy over; he was much taller than Kise was, which meant that he towered over her completely. His eyes were piercing, but they softened when they met with hers.

"It's nice to meet you, Kagami-kun," she smiled.

"You too," Kagami stared back at her closely. "… Oi, Kise are you sure a girl's never rejected you before?"

"A-Ah! Toracchi, I'll see you later! We've got to go now!" Kise suddenly called. "Let's go Seirin!"

Giving her a quick peck over the lips, Kise led the boys to the gym. The boys watched in immediate shock, but quickly recovered when the group started moving.

"I'll come watch you later," she waved.

Pocketing the pack of tissues, Tora headed towards the pool. She began to sneeze again as she neared the building. It frustrated her, as there was no reason for her to be sick when it was still so warm out. She hoped she wouldn't pass the sickness over to Kise.

Just as she entered the building, her cellphone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Ikeda, it's Midorima."

"Hey, this is really unusual… what's up?"

"Has Kise's practice match begun yet?"

"It should be starting soon," she replied. "Seirin only just got here not long ago."

"… Is Kuroko there?"

"Yes… Are you coming?"

"I'm still far but I'm on my way."

"Oi, Midorima!" a voice snarled on the other end. "Get off the phone! Here I am slaving away for you and you've got the nerve to chat with your friend!"

"You've done nothing in these last five minutes while we've been stuck in traffic."

"Um… Midorima-kun…" she spoke quietly. "Who's that with you?"

"Nobody," he was upset now, Tora could tell by the way he hissed back at her. "I'll speak with you later, Ikeda."

With that, the line clicked off. Tora stared back at the device in her hand skeptically before stuffing it back into her pocket. She hadn't heard from Midorima since that time she yelled at him, so it had surprised him when she received his call. And now to hear that he was coming to Kaijo to watch the match between Kise and Kuroko; it also sounded like he wasn't alone.

Tora's nose tickled as she stepped into the locker rooms. She did her best to repress the incoming sneeze as she opened up her locker.

"You all right?" a senpai asked. "Looking a bit pale."

"Fine," she nodded back slowly. "… Just feeling a little- Achoo!"

A chain of sneezes broke out, her fellow teammates inched back as she continued with her sneezing fit.

"Oh sorry," she tried to shake the dizziness out of her head.

"You better take the afternoon off…" another senpai added.

"But I assure you that it's nothing serious," she insisted.

"Ikeda, you're taking the afternoon off," her captain instructed. "Even though it's something small at the moment, you'll just get even sicker than you are now if you swam. I'm not asking you to leave, I'm just asking you not to swim. By all means stay and help out if you want, I'd appreciate that."

The girls' swim team was captained by a third year by the name of Saito Umi. She was both stern and strict as expected from a captain as well as the student council vice-president. She's given Tora no leverages since she's joined the swim team, and it surprised Tora to hear her letting her off today.

"Yes, Saito-senpai."

The rest of the girls left ahead of her while Tora gathered up the things she just put out. She finally let out a sigh when all the others have left. One thing about Tora is that she's very sensitive to scolding; she's always hated being told off whether it's from her parents, her teachers or occasionally Midorima. She hated being told she was wrong, and hated the humiliation that came with it.

But she didn't hold it against Saito, she was being fair and she was just looking out for Tora. She was right, if Tora had gone in recklessly then she would have just left the pool feeling even worse than she felt right now.

Resting on one of the changing room benches, this gave Tora an opportunity to finally take a short break after her hectic day of school. Her daily routine was much too exhausting. From lessons to extracurricular almost everyday; Tora wasn't a lazy person but through the whole of middle school she's never signed up for any sports and it was a large change for her to be doing so much suddenly.

Just as she was about to doze off, her phone chimed again. With her eyes still half-lidded, she reached into her pocket.

"… Hello?"

A light mumble, but she couldn't catch what.

"Hello?"

Another mumble but this time just slightly louder.

"Whaat?!"

Pulling the phone away from her face, she saw that she's been listening from the wrong side and the phone was upside down in her hand. Almost smacking herself at her own idiocy, she quickly brought the phone back to her ear the right way around.

"… Hello?"

"Are you deaf or something, Ikeda? It's Midorima!"

"Ha-ha… no… sorry about that, Midorima-kun," she rubbed her eyes. "How strange for you to call me again… twice-in-a-row too…"

"… Are you alright?"

"A little sleepy," she stood up again. "What's up?"

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"… Why?"

It was obvious that Tora was suspicious by her tone of voice. Midorima usually never asked anything from her, but on the occasions when he did they were always taxing and incredibly annoying favors.

"I'm still stuck in traffic," he replied. "If you're free, can you go watch the first quarter for me?"

"I can just tell them to wait for you."

"No, don't do that. Just message me the scores as they're happening."

"What do I got in return?"

"… You want something?"

"Favor for a favor," she hummed. "Make the offer good."

"I'll treat you after the match, okay?"

"Can I bring my boyfriend?"

"No."

"But you have a plus one too."

"… Fine! Hurry up, okay?" a loud creak was heard from the other end. "I'm moving faster now so I should be there soon."

"W-Wait! Midorima! Where are you going?" another voice shouted. "You're not going to leave me behind, right? Oi~! Come back, Shin-chan!"

"W-What was that?" Tora asked.

"Nothing, I'll be there soon. See you… I'm heading there first! And don't call-."

The line went dead. Tora wasn't sure what to make of what just happened, but she now had something to do rather than just hanging around swim practice. Packing her things up quickly, she slipped out of the changing rooms and headed back to the gym.

The game had already begun once she reached the gym. She stood at the top balcony to get a better view of the court. It was strange because when she was at the gym earlier the whole room was split into two, but now the full court was open for the game.

No one seemed to have noticed her presence yet, and Tora wanted to keep at that way. From below her, she can hear girls cheering for Kise. It was usual and she may have gotten used to it by now, but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying. Flipping her phone open, she messaged Midorima the current scores and how many minutes it was into second quarter.

Kaijo was in the lead, but Seirin wasn't far behind either. As Kise had said, Seirin really wasn't that bad of a team; and not only just because they have Kuroko, but everyone else was fairly impressive as well, especially Kagami.

It wasn't until half time when she got a phone call from Midorima. Thankfully her phone was switched to silent mode, and she was able to take the call while the break went on.

"Ikeda, I'm by your school gate and I can't find the gym."

"I'll come get you, okay?"

"Thank you."

Tora shut her phone and headed to where Midorima was. As she neared the school gate, she immediately caught sight of the tall green-haired boy. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Especially with that large green frog that he held in his hand, no doubt his lucky item of the day.

"It's nice seeing you, Midorima-kun," she greeted with a smile. "Where's your friend?"

"Not here," he brushed it off easily. "Let's go."

"O-Oh, right."

It didn't seem like he had any interest in phatic talk, at the moment all he cared about was the match between Seirin and Kaijo. As instructed, Tora led Midorima to the gym. It wasn't a long walk but it was a little confusing navigating between all the sport facilities that looked virtually the same on the outside.

"Here we are."

"Not bad, all the equipment looks new," Midorima surveyed as they walked into the gym.

"Apparently equipment gets replaced every few years as a quality reassurance," Tora remembered what she's read in the school handbook. "Very costly."

"Also very necessary."

The two stopped at the balcony. The break was just about to end, and Midorima was watching both teams intently. Tora liked her friends, she really did, but sometimes she'll get completely forgotten over basketball. Now that Midorima was here, Tora can finally take it easy. Leaning towards the railing, Tora's eyelids drifted heavily as the buzzer went.

"A-Achoo!"

"Are you unwell, Ikeda?"

"A little," she sniffled, reaching for her tissues.

"Put your sweater on," he instructed as he turned away. "You're wearing too little."

"… I don't have it with me."

"Geez, Ikeda."

Midorima passed her his frog to hold with a sigh. He then pulled his school blazer off and passed it to her.

"Wear this for now."

"Thanks, Midorima-kun…" she slipped his giant blazer on before pulling another tissue out. "I-I think I'll go sit down over there."

"Hm."

Midorima was already lost in the game. Without giving her so much as a look, he patted her shoulder and shooed her away. Sauntering over to the bench at the back, she flopped down and waited for the game to pass. Placing the frog on her lap, she stared at it beadily.

It wasn't that Tora disliked basketball, she loved it in fact, but these boys were just too good at it and all they ever think about it competing. Even with Kise, these past few days have been 'training' this and 'Kurokocchi' that. It was a headache, but Tora never complained.

Suddenly, she felt a buzzing in her pocket. Reaching in, she pulled her cellphone out.

"Hello?"

"Tora-chan? Are you coming home for dinner tonight?"

"Don't think so, I have plans already."

"She's got plans, darling," she heard her mother whisper to her father quietly. "Oh and um, who are you going to be with?"

"… Midorima-kun actually," Tora sighed. "He's at my school at the moment and he promised to treat me."

"Midori-kun is going to treat her," another light whisper. "O-Oh! Your father wants to speak to you- wait."

"Tora!"

"Hai?"

"Make sure you go and have fun, okay?" he said. "If you want, you two can even come here and eat. Your mother and I don't mind."

"… Well, Kise-kun is supposed to come with us as well," Tora said. "So that's only if you include Kise-kun."

The other end grew quiet. After a long pause, Reicchii finally gave his reply: "Fine! Bring Kise too! It'll be just like how it used to be."

"Alright, thanks dad," Tora chuckled. "We'll see you later."

It seems like Midorima won't get a chance to treat her today, if she hadn't told them she was with Midorima then they'd make her come home but when she did of course her dad would take this opportunity to get them together in the same place. Though she doesn't see that happening any time soon as Kise would be there.

Tora eyes grew heavy again as she stared at the back of Midorima's head. She hadn't realized before, but his head sort of looked like a bush from the back… just a little. Rubbing her eyes, she let out a large yawn. She was definitely starting to see things now. As she closed her eyes, she lied back against the bench with a quiet sigh. It was already third quarter meaning that there was only about twenty minutes left, she can easily make it through twenty minutes.

'_Easily.'_

The match ended with unexpected results, it was close but it still came to Midorima as a shock. He watched as Kise wiped his tears before joining his team for the lineup. It was a shame Kaijo lost, but Midorima knew that they didn't lose just because Seirin lucked out. They were formidable, but they shouldn't give Shutoku any trouble.

"… Ikeda."

Midorima looked over his shoulder and saw her fast asleep lying backwards on the bench. Just how in the world did she manage to fall asleep in such a noisy gym? He was a little impressed over her ability to fall asleep in such a place, but it wasn't the time for that now, there was something more pressing.

"Ikeda," he called again, louder this time. "Wake up, Ikeda!"

She jumped a little, obviously startled by his calls. Opening her bright little eyes, she gave him a sharp glare as her fingers encircled the little frog sitting on her lap.

"What?"

"Come here," he waved her over. "The game's over."

"Finally," she got to her feet and stumbled forward. "Now we can- … Kise-kun lost?"

Tora rubbed her eyes slightly as she looked at the scoreboard again. The scores were tight, but Kaijo lost by a mere few points. Glancing around the gym, she searched for the blond boy.

"Yes, it was a tight match."

"Where is he?"

"I'll go get him," Midorima told her. "Ikeda, go wait for us at the school gate."

"But-."

"I have business with him."

Tora shook a little at his tone of voice.

"… Yes, I understand."

"We won't be long."

Giving her a small smile, he patted her on the shoulder lightly and picked the frog off her hand. She watched him go with a small frown but didn't utter a word back. By business, the only thing he could have meant was basketball. It was always basketball with these boys. Gripping the cuffs of the blazer, she bent down and picked her bag up.

If Midorima said so then they shouldn't be long. Tora slipped the bag over her shoulder and headed out of the gym. It got a little chillier; even with Midorima's blazer she felt the cold, she reached down to the buttons and did them up one by one.

Once she reached the gate, she rested on the wall as she waited for them to show. Tora really hoped they hurried up, she was feeling very lightheaded, as if she would topple over any minute.

Shutting her eyes again, she counted the seconds in her head. They were taking an awful long time, and she was getting both hungry and tired.

"Eh? Ikeda-san?"

That voice, she recognized it immediately.

"Hey, Kuroko-kun," she smiled. "Congratulations on the win, Seirin."

"Thank you!" Riko looked absolutely ecstatic. "Are you waiting for Kise-kun?"

"Yup," Tora grinned. "By the way, Kuroko-kun. Midorima-kun's here, he's speaking to Kise-kun right now."

"Did he watch the match?"

"Yes, are you playing Shutoku anytime soon?"

"In a few weeks time," he replied.

"… Well good luck, we both know how scary Midorima's left hand is," she smiled sheepishly. "It's all bandaged up even today."

"Thanks, Ikeda-san," he bowed slightly. "It's nice seeing you again."

"You too," she waved. "It's nice meeting you all."

The group exchanged goodbyes and smiles then left. They still had quite a distance to go to reach home so it made sense for them to leave first. Tora grumbled slightly as she began sniffling. It was probably a good thing that she was going home to eat instead of going out, she'll probably do better in her own environment than outside.

She looked on ahead, watched the cars come and go. It was then that she noticed something along the road. The shadow was going to slow to be a car and it was too big to be a bike, plus it was on the road.

Tora stared at the dark shadow looming closer and closer, when the figure finally got close enough she realized that it was just a boy on a hybrid bike-rickshaw. He was out of breath and bore a similar uniform to a certain green-haired boy.

The boy stopped in front of the gate and gave the school building an intent gaze. He then noticed Tora slumped over by the gate.

"Hey, this is Kaijo, right? The school that Kise Ryouta goes to?"

"Yeah," she called back. "Are you here for the practice match?"

"Yeah! Is it over?" he cycled over to where she stood, heaving the heavy wooden attachment over the bump and onto the pavement. "I didn't miss it, did I?"

"I'm afraid you did," she smiled lightly. "But Kise-kun's still here, I'm actually waiting for him if you're looking for him."

"… Are you a fan of his?"

"Ah… no, not exactly."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend? I heard she's meant to be really cute…"

"… Really?"

He nodded back in response.

"Who did you hear that from?"

"Just some classmates," he shrugged. "Why do you ask? Are you a friend of hers?"

"No, I am her… Ikeda Tora, nice to meet you."

That no doubt surprised him, he almost slipped off his seat. She didn't mean to keep it from him, but she's gotten a little bored from standing around and waiting for Kise and Midorima.

"Oh… uh- Takao Kazunari," he turned to her slowly. "… Nice to meet you, Tora-chan."

"You too, Takao-kun."

"But wow, Tora-chan!" he recovered easily. "You really are just as cute as they say… a little pale maybe, but still cute."

"Hm… just where did you hear that from, Takao-kun?" she sniffled again, ignoring his comment. "I wasn't aware that I was well-known in other schools."

"You're fairly well known on our local net forums and stuff," he thought back. "A few girls in my class were on forums about Kise and pictures of you two popped up. I didn't see them but some of my friends did and told me."

"S-Seriously?"

"Apparently," he shifted the topic. "So you're friends with Shin-chan?"

"… You call him that?" she giggled.

"Only if I find him in a good mood," he smiled.

"That should be difficult," she mused. "And yes, Midorima-kun and I were in the same classes back in middle school."

"Yeah, that's what he told me," Takao nodded. "How was he in middle school? The same or-."

"The same," she nodded immediately. "Very uptight."

"I can imagine…"

It wasn't for another ten minutes before Kise and Midorima finally showed up at the gate. By the time they arrived, Tora and Takao had already treaded into the first steps of friendship. As the two were fairly outgoing, they were able to laugh and joke as if they've always known each other.

When Kise and Midorima reached the gate, the blond stopped in his step as he watched his girlfriend laughing with an unknown boy. Not only was he concerned about that, but he was riding the strangest makeshift bike carriage.

"Oh! Midorima!" the boy suddenly called out. "Over here!"

Ignoring Kise's pause, Midorima walked forward and greeted the two.

"Come on, Kise-kun," Tora looked over. "Why are you just standing there?"

He lightened up at the sound of her voice, and he walked over to them. She introduced Takao and Kise, but he noticed that while she spoke her voice was groggy and she sniffed every so often.

"Oh, Toracchi, I already told you not to swim today," Kise frowned slightly, putting a hand over her forehead. "Now you're all sick."

"I didn't swim, I watched your game… well a bit of it," she tried to shake away from him. "I'm sick, Kise-kun. Don't come so near!"

"Hai-Hai," Kise grinned. "And Toracchi, I'm afraid I've got some business with Kurokocchi, so I've got to go find him. I promise we'll do something next week, okay?"

"Oh, uh… that's okay," she nodded. "My dad actually invited Midorima-kun and a plus-one for dinner, but I guess Takao-kun can take that spot."

"Really, Tora-chan?" Takao asked.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Y-Your dad invited Midorimacchi?" Kise's spirits plummeted. "… Why…"

"Because Reicchi-san and I can actually engage in a proper conversation without a silly comment on my part," Midorima shrugged. "It's not difficult, really."

"What do you mean? Reicchicchi and I are completely fine!"

"Does he know that you call him that?"

"… Well no."

"My point exactly."

"Anyways!" Tora spoke up. "Don't worry about it, Kise-kun. You just concentrate on looking for Kuroko-kun. We'll definitely go out next week."

"… Okay then," he nodded. "I'll head off first then."

He gave Tora a quick kiss before dashing down the street. The trio watched him go wordlessly.

"He's definitely getting sick," Midorima scoffed. "Ikeda, dinner's not necessary but we'll drop you off home, okay?"

"What, really? My dad's really excited to see you again though."

"Yeah, Midorima! Let's go!" Takao agreed. "Plus, it's free food!"

"Exactly! It's free food!" Tora nodded. "Let's go, let's go! You know my mum makes the best food!"

There was no doubt about that. Midorima visited Tora's house quite often back in middle school. She had one of the largest houses out of everyone, so she usually invited friends over after school. There was this one week before mock exams when she begged him to tutor her every after school, he agreed reluctantly and helped. To repay him, Tora's mother asked him to stay for dinner each day and he was never disappointed with her food. Not to mention, Tora's father was very easy to get along with as well.

Everything seemed to shift to the favor of visiting the Ikeda household. Plus, it's been a long time since he's last been; he wouldn't be overstepping any boundaries by showing up now.

"Okay, let's go then shall we?" Midorima spoke as he climbed into the wooden box. "Let's go Takao."

"What? No fair! We're playing jan-ken again!" Takao cried, waving his fist around. "Let's go! Jan! Ken! Pon!"

"Pon," Midorima put out a pair of scissors. "I win, get on the bike. And come on Ikeda, don't just stand there."

Takao grumbled slightly as he climbed onto the bike. Even though it was he that suggested they play jan-ken to choose who pulls the other, so far he has never won once. Every game has always ended with him losing and pulling Midorima, and now not to mention he had to pull someone extra. He glanced over and watched as Midorima helped Tora into the box, she didn't look that heavy but looks can deceive.

"So, Tora-chan, where do you live?"

"Not far, I'll talk you through it," she told him.

**XoXo**

At the end of the evening, Takao left with a very satisfied stomach and Midorima with a little too much propositioning from Tora's father plus a light cold that he no doubt received from Tora.

The Ikedas have been very hospitable with the boys. Kuriko was always happy to receive any of Tora's friends, but it was a different case for Reicchi. Normally he'd be suspicious of any one of Tora's boy 'friends' but he's been super amiable towards Takao all evening considering he was one of Midorima's friends.

The boys walked down the street to where the bike was parked in silence. Midorima accepted that he's gotten sick from an afternoon with Tora, he wasn't pleased with it but he still accepted it. He wondered if Kise had gotten sick too; he better have with the amount of times he kissed Tora in ten minutes, if not then Midorima would curse him.

"But wow, that's really some house she lives in," Takao murmured, glancing back at the mini-mansion. "What does her parents do?"

"Reicchi-san is in banking," Midorima felt a sneeze coming along. "Kuriko-san is an advisor at a large corporate company."

"Whoa," Takao whistled. "I guess that makes sense."

"They're very accomplished people," Midorima spoke softly. "… Hence the large expensive house."

"And a pretty daughter," Takao added with a chuckle. "I'm surprised you didn't fall for her."

"My tolerance for Ikeda goes down when she's with Kise… and it was inevitable that those two fell in love with each other," Midorima eyed him carefully. "Only fools would fall for each other's foolishness… Do I have to add you to that list too?"

"Gee, that's a little harsh," Takao murmured. "Well, Tora-chan's super cute and everything but I've got no chance against Kise."

"Yes, that's true," Midorima nodded as he stepped into the wooden box. "And there are also others hiding in the shadows, waiting for their chance to come – they are also people you'll stand no chance against… again."

"… You make it sound like a horror movie or something," Takao shook a little. "Hey! And what do you mean I don't stand a chance?"

"It's nothing," Midorima shook his head. "Let's go now, hurry up."

"… We're playing jan-ken!"

"That's unnecessary, we both know what the outcome will be anyway."

"I insist."

"Fine," he sighed back. "Jan, ken, pon!"

If there was ever a moment when Takao felt truly happy, then it was now. Because not only did he win against Midorima but also it had to be on the day when he was catching a cold.

"Well, Shin-chan?" Takao grinned. "Get to it."

* * *

**Yaay, that's chapter 4 done! Pretty linear to what happened in the story but at least we got Takao (guys, I like seriously love this guy I cant even – I was gonna add him in as another love interest but I thought that'd be waaay too much :P)**

**AND GUYS ****PLEASE REVIEW****! I'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! AND I MEAN YOU LURKERS TOO! **

**Thanks for the alerts and favorites!**

**Reviews:**

hokkyokukou – haha, well you can bask in the cuteness of their relationship for now xD I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story and thank you!

animefan106 – A love square would be waaay too much for me xD The furthest I'd go would be a love triangle (I don't dare tread further less I make a giant mess out of this story). Akashi's pretty MIA for now, so we'll see when the time comes ;) thanks for your review! :D

D1N0 – hehe thanks! I'm glad you like them together! :D

– haha thank you! Glad you're enjoying this! Oh, I'm not telling ;) but I'll give you a hint, there's a reason why Tora's such close friends with Midorima ;D

mmteku123 – he so did it on purpose! He's not gonna give up setting up Midorima and Tora up, it's really fun to write actually :P thanks for your review!


	5. Aomine

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**Mad Love**_

_**Chapter Four: Aomine**_

* * *

Nowadays, Tora usually spent her after schools either at her club activities or walking home with classmates. She and Kise had barely had any time to themselves with so much going on in their daily lives; Kise was always occupied with basketball practice and she with other school commitments over her already busy swim training.

Even though she wanted to, Tora didn't complain or go to him about it, she knew better; losing to Seirin during that practice match really woke Kise up loud and clear. Not only did he lose to Kuroko, but now he's also going to face the rest of the Generation of Miracles. And the last time she checked, those boys were definitely still in the game.

"Hey, look!"

They stopped by an outdoor basketball court. There were a group of high-school boys playing street basketball. Tora only took a brief glance before she shrunk towards the back of the group, but from what she saw the game was fierce with both sides going at it equally as hard. The girls cheered as one of the boys performed a kind of trick shot.

"Wow! That guy in black is good!" Sukiko got on her tiptoes to try to get a better look. "Whoa! Did you see that dunk, Tora?"

"Mhmm…" Tora wasn't paying all that much attention.

It was a shame that Tora's interest in basketball had plummeted recently. It's true that she didn't blame Kise for trying so hard but it feels as if they're growing more apart by day. Circumstances seem to have swapped around completely – it seems like she's the one chasing after him now.

"Woo! Way to go!"

The boy dressed in black sent a glare towards the girls behind the fence. They were all from a high school he didn't go to, and he wasn't keen on strangers screaming for him. As he was about to turn away, he singled out a girl furthest at the back; he recognized that long dark hair that framed her pretty little heart-shaped face.

"Yo! If it isn't Tora!" he called. "Long time no see!"

He watched her head snapped up immediately and look up towards him. She was just as he remembered her, cute face and piercing eyes. The rest of the girls gasped at the sudden attention and began giggling amongst themselves. They turned to Tora and began interrogating her for answers about him, no doubt.

"Oi, are you still playing, Aomine?"

"Nah."

He passed the ball back to them, and grabbed his sports bag on the way out of the fenced court. He stopped by a few meters away from Tora and her group of friends. Aomine couldn't quite make out what they were saying but they were really putting Tora on the spot. He put his jacket on as he waited for them to finish.

"Hey Tora, how long you planning to make me wait?"

"… I-."

Before Tora could reply, the girls pushed her behind and took a few steps forward protectively. The girl that had been cheering earlier walked up straight to him.

"What's your relationship with Tora-chan?"

"We went to the same middle school."

"You know she's got a boyfriend now, right?"

"Yeah, Kise."

There was no hesitation in his answers whatsoever. That really hit a nerve in the girls, but then they realized that his answers were genuine.

"… We just wanted to make sure you knew," she smiled. "You've got no chance of stealing her away from him anyway."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Sukiko-chan!" Tora hushed, rushing over towards them. "They're joking, Aomine-kun. Don't listen to them."

"Hai-hai," Sukiko winked. "It's alright Tora. We won't tell Kise-kun about this meeting, right girls?"

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't," Aomine smirked, placing an arm over her shoulder. "Right, Tora?

"Not you too," she frowned, shaking his hand off. "We're really just old friends."

"That's what you insisted about Kise-kun earlier this year, we believed you but you betrayed our trust by becoming his girlfriend~."

"No, really!"

"Alright, alright…" Sukiko laughed. "We'll just go ahead first then."

"… But… we're… just… friends."

Tora's efforts were in vain as they just left giggling. She watched them leave in disbelief, it didn't look like they truly believed her but neither were they going to actually tell Kise about it. Let's hope not, she didn't know how in the world would she explain this to Kise.

"So, those are your friends now, huh? Pretty rowdy bunch of girls."

"They're actually nice people," she eyed him carefully. "But what I want to know is why the great Aomine-kun has taken the time off basketball to grace me with his presence?"

"What?" he snorted as he began to walk. "Is it so strange?"

"Yes," she followed him.

"… It looks like you've grown a bit," he peered down at her.

"Where are you looking at, you pervert?" she frowned. "And don't try to distract me."

"… Well I heard you started dating Kise," he stared at her. "I just wanted to know how that managed to happen. The last time I saw you guys, you were running away from him in tears."

"I wasn't crying, okay?" her cheeks grew red. "I also wasn't running from him specifically."

"You're lying."

"Am not!"

"Yeah? Then tell me what happened."

"… I don't trust you."

"Huh?" he looked down at her. "Why not?"

"You should know why," she avoided his eyes. "After what you did to Kuroko-kun… and everyone else."

"Hey, hey, since when did this turn into a conversation about Tetsu?"

"… Why did you quit the team?"

"You already know."

"That's not a reason, that's just selfishness."

"Maybe that's always been it – I'm a selfish person."

"Don't lie to me, Aomine-kun," she stepped up to him. "You're hurting on the inside, aren't you?"

"Oh shut up, Tora," he grumbled. "You don't know anything."

"I think I know you well enough," she met his eyes evenly.

"Hai, hai," he nodded mockingly. "You're right then, whatever. Can we go now?"

"… Where to?" she sighed.

"Convenience store."

"Seriously?" she can't help but sounded surprised. _'That's all?'_

"What," he smirked. "Were you expecting something more?"

Tora replied with a quick shake of her head before he started getting other ideas. He was just as he was a few months ago; it was a little unbelievable just how little he's changed. Kise had certainly grown more noticeably passionate about basketball – Midorima too… to an extent at least. But Aomine was just the same as before.

"… How's school? How's Momoi?"

"A pain in the ass," he growled. "Both her and school, and they wonder why I skip so much."

"Have you been skipping your practices too?"

"Yeah," he eyed her briefly. "And don't you start lecturing as well, I skip because I don't need the extra training."

"… I wasn't going to scold you or anything," she spoke softly. "I'm sure you're better than all your senpai already."

"I am."

As usual, he didn't even try to deny his superiority. She smiled a little as she thought back to the days when he would quiver under Akashi's stern gaze. Even back then when this narcissistic side of him was developing, Akashi still managed to keep him in check. It was one of those little things that impressed her greatly, he'd never get away from after school practices once Akashi had spotted him in the halls.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," she said. "I was just thinking about our middle school days."

"You're starting to sound like Satsuki," his tone changed noticeably. "Tora, I get enough of that stuff every day."

"… Sorry, um… what about girls? You like girls, right?"

"… D-Did you doubt that or something?"

"Well no… so uh… any girls you're interested in your new school?"

"Nope."

"… Not even one?" she eyed him suspiciously. "Come on, there's got to be at least one."

"Not one."

"You're being so secretive about this," she grumbled. "Just tell me!"

"Well why don't you tell me about Kise?"

"… Fine, what do you want to know?"

"How far have you two gone?"

Before she realized it, Tora was blushing profusely. Gripping her bag, she turned away to hide her face.

"B-Baka!" she couldn't help but stutter. "Don't ask things like that!"

"You're the one that said I could," he shrugged.

"Well ask something less embarrassing!"

"… How did you two get together?"

"He asked."

"That's it?"

"… Yeah?"

"No flowers? No chocolates? No tears?"

"No," she made a face. "Don't make it sound like a movie or something."

"Heh…" he smirked. "And how are things going? Run into any problems with his fan girls?"

"… Well a bit, but nothing that terrible," she sighed. "They just follow us sometimes."

"Have you ever yelled at any of them?" he looked amused, she gave him a look and shook her head. "Has he?"

"No," she crossed her arms. "… And here I thought you had serious questions to ask."

"What do you mean? These are serious."

"Right…" her voice drifted slightly.

They've arrived at the convenience store now; he realized that Tora had something on her mind but he left it for now. He didn't want to be first to ask again, if it was something she wanted to share she can speak up by herself.

They maneuvered to the back of the store where they kept their ice cream and ice pops; it was just like before when they'd go for ice pops after school.

"Which flavor?"

"Blue," she looked over her shoulder at the icebox. "Get the two-in-one one that we can share. I don't have much money on me."

"Do you only carry around pocket change or something?" he scoffed, picking out the pocket.

"Ha-ha, Aomine-kun," she mumbled dryly. "Let's just go pay for this already."

"Yeah, whatever."

The two headed over to the cash register and paid for their ice pop, and the whole time they were doing that they bickered on about silly things. It's gotten past the point of ridiculous when the cashier gave them an embarrassed look before handing Aomine his change.

Aomine gave the girl a little look before leaving. Outside of the store, Tora watched as he opened the packet and snapped the pop into two. It was a little nostalgic watching him; it's been far too long since she's last hung out with Aomone like this. In her first year at Teiko (during everyone else's second year), when she only just became friends with Momoi, they would walk back home together everyday. And with Momoi and Aomine being neighbors, he'd always come along as well.

There was no doubt that he was a lot friendlier then, he would greet her with a smile before they walked home together. Especially on those days when Momoi was busy after schools and it was just the two of them, they would chat as if they have always been friends. Then things got a little more complicated when he quit the basketball team in the middle of the third year, not only has his attitude towards basketball changed completely but he also acted vastly different as well. They would still talk and walk home occasionally but she had gotten much closer to Kise then and he's pretty much taken over Aomine's place.

"Thanks," she received her half.

He chomped onto his immediately, biting off half of the ice pop. He shivered slightly from the coolness of the ice, and turned to her, only just noticing that she's been staring.

"What are you spacing out for?" he asked. "Your half's gonna melt."

Tora snapped out of her faze and tended to the melting ice pop. She hadn't realized it, but Aomine was watching her every move intently – every slurp and every lick at the ice pop. He was almost entranced by her movements, and perhaps feeling a little hotter than he would have liked. Turning away, he stuck his ice pop in his mouth again, hoping it'll cool him down.

"… Your school is going to play against mine soon, right?" Tora asked as she remembered hearing the announcement. "I heard from Kise-kun."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You think you'll win?"

"What do you think?" he scoffed.

"… I think that Kise-kun better kick your butt with all the training he's been doing," Tora grumbled.

Aomine caught her tone of voice. Perhaps that was the problem that's been bugging her. It'd make sense to why she wasn't with him today.

"… Wanna bet?"

"Excuse me?"

"Wanna bet?" he repeated. "You say he'll win, right? Well I say I'll definitely win."

"… What are we betting here?" she sounded suspicious. "Nothing weird, right?"

"The winner can request one thing from the loser – sound fair?"

"No way! That sounds crazy shady!" she shook her head. "No deal!"

"Heh… but you know I'm still gonna win," he grinned smugly.

"Oh get over yourself, Aomine-kun," she rolled her eyes as they headed up the steps to the cross-bridge. "Kise-kun's training really hard, you know? I say he's probably better than you now."

"Don't make me laugh, Tora."

"I'm not!" she stopped at the top step, looking down on him evenly. "It's true, okay? He's been training harder than anyone… to the point of- … he'll definitely beat you!"

"… What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You starting saying 'to the point of'," he repeated. "To the point of what?"

"N-Nothing!"

She turned around and headed up the last step. Aomine stared after her as he finished off his ice pop. There was definitely something going on between her and Kise. Whatever it was, he wanted to know.

"Hey Tora," he called as he followed after her. "Wait up."

"What?" she turned around.

As soon as she turned around, Aomine walked straight up to her, extending his arms forward, his hands grasped the railings. He had trapped her up against the railings. She dropped the ice pop in her hand from the shock. She felt absolutely caged, and her feelings almost similar to fear. Her face paled when he got even closer.

It was just like when they were back in middle school. After his change in attitude, Aomine always liked to have his way with her. Whether it was dragging her off during after schools or asking to borrow some money, he would always scare her into it. It was never anything that serious, more playing around than actual threatening but she hadn't expected him to be so forward now.

"W-What?" she spoke again.

"What's really happening between you and Kise?"

"It's got nothing to do with you," she frowned. "Let me go."

"It's got everything to do with me," he mocked. "… Tell me, what's wrong? Has he been bullying you? Cheating on you? Ignoring you, maybe?"

Tora twitched slightly and looked down to her feet. This immediately made Aomine smile that annoying crooked smile of his.

"Ah… so he's been ignoring you, huh?"

"That's not true," she looked up again. "We've both been busy with things."

"What kind of things?"

"Stuff! Geez!" she made a run and ducked under his arms, but he caught her just before she got away. "Oh my god, Aomine-kun! What do you want from me?"

"Nothing really," he looked her in the eye. "Just curious."

"You're never interested in anything other than yourself," she scoffed. "So why bother with Kise-kun and I?"

"… I've got my own reasons," he shrugged.

"… Can you please let me go?"

"Tell me first," he gripped her hand tighter. "Has he really been ignoring you?"

"… Not ignoring – not really," she finally gave in. "He's just been busy with basketball and whenever he isn't, he's always too tired to do anything much less pay attention to me."

"Eh… you actually sounded like a girl there," he chuckled slightly.

"You're the one that wanted to know," she mumbled, trying to avoid his gaze. "Now let me go… please?"

"… Since when have you been this cute?" he said as he let her go.

"W-What did you say?" her eyes widened as she took a few steps backwards. "Did you just call me cute?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"Well no…"

They walked up to the end of the bridge. They had walked along the same bridge so many times before, and they knew that once reaching the end they'll have to go their separate ways. Tora will turn to the left staircase to go home while Aomine will have to turn the staircase on the right.

"… Do you not like being called cute?"

"It's not about that!" she raised her voice slightly. "Circumstances have changed, it's not like how it used to be."

"Yeah, I know," he nodded. "You started going out with Kise. But that doesn't bother me."

"You're so obnoxious," she frowned. "I'm leaving!"

Tora headed down her flight of stairs. It's been a hectic encounter with Aomine, and she was glad it was finally over. Just as she thought she's gotten away from him, she heard him following down the stairs.

"What now?"

She turned around and watched as he walked down to her level.

"Give me your phone number."

"No."

"You changed it after middle school, right?" she nodded back to his question. "Then give it to me."

"No, all you ever did was call in the middle of the night and talked about stupid things," she crossed her arms. "No, thank you! And goodbye!'

"Fine! Be that way!" he threw his arms into the air. "As if I wanted it anyway!"

"You just said you wanted it, idiot!" she called back.

"Whatever! See ya!"

Aomine had planned to give her a light pat on the back, just a little faint one that would have surprised her a little. But his face blanked when he watched her tip forward slowly. Before he knew it she was screaming and toppling over. He watched her fall, looking like the scene came out from a damn action movie. Thankfully it wasn't a huge fall, they were quite high up but she fell just a couple of steps before landing on her bottom.

"O-Oi!" he rushed down the stairs to help her up. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" she yelled, tears pooling in her eyes. "What the hell! You just knocked me down the stairs!"

"… Sorry."

"Sorry my ass!" she cursed as she rubbed her eyes. "Help me up!"

"Here…"

He held his arm out for her, and she grasped it tightly. He pulled her up and off the ground, but her legs wouldn't support her weight.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she whined. "It hurts!"

"Where?"

"My foot."

"Where on your foot?"

"My ankle."

Tora watched as he took her shoe off. He's not very knowledgeable with the medical stuff, but he could tell when a foot is broken or not. Whatever the case, he felt responsible for getting her hurt. Aomine pushed his fingers around the bones and muscles, she winced slightly when he pushed down on some spots but he concluded that she was mostly fine.

"I think it got twisted or something," he said. "No broken bones."

"… Get me my bag."

"Do have bandages or something?"

"No," she hissed as she put her shoe back on. "I'm going to call Midorima-kun… or maybe Takao-kun, they can probably take me home in their little box car… thing."

"Midorima?"

"Yeah," she nodded, reaching over to the bag that had flown backwards from the fall. "Help me."

"No," he picked up the bag. "I'll take you home."

"No, you're not!" she slapped his hand away. "Go away!"

"And leave you here?"

"Yes! Just go home, I'll manage."

"Are you an idiot or something?" he jeered. "Come on, I'll carry you."

"No! Don't touch- Eeep!"

Aomine had lifted her easily with one hand and tossed her over his shoulder. He carried her bag in his other and began to walk down the remaining stairs. He paid no regard to her protests, and ignored the fact that her one of her fists was ramming at his backside while the other held over her skirt.

"Oi! Oi! Skirt! Wearing a skirt here!"

Eventually Tora gave up on flailing and just quietly waited as he carried her home. Aomine had visited Tora's home before as well, just not as frequently as Kise and Midorima had. A reason for that probably because her father would glare when he was around… her mother was friendly enough but he still felt that he wasn't liked around the house.

"Hey… Aomine-kun?"

"What?"

"… Why are you doing this?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're planning something, aren't you?" she muttered. "You have to remember that Kise-kun and I are dating now."

"I know," his voice sounded strained. "But Kise's never stopped us before."

"You always did like messing around – even back then," she dropped her hand. "Just take me home, alright?"

"You sure you want to keep your hand down?"

"There's no wind, and plus you wouldn't look anyway."

"Since when have you had so much faith in me?"

"… Okay, so my hand got tired. Happy?"

"Oh, feel that? It's a nice breeze coming along."

Tora's hands immediately shot up and covered her bottom with both hands. She heard him snicker as they walked around a corner. Thankfully the route back to her house was mostly empty but there were still one or two old ladies out returning from their shopping trips. Tora flushed in embarrassment as she hid her face in Aomine's jacket, desperately hoping they wouldn't recognize her.

They finally reached the front gates of her home. At this point, Aomine had begun picking through her bag for the keys.

"Stop it," she began shifting again. "Put me down, I'll get the door! You'll never find the keys by yourself."

Like she said, Aomine couldn't find the keys in her maze of a little bag but he refused to put her down and let her take over. After another two minutes of scrounging through the bag, he gave up.

"Screw this!"

"Finally, now let me-."

Before she could finish her sentence, he jammed his hand onto the doorbell. His patience wearing very thin, he hit the doorbell over and over again.

"A-Aomine-kun!" she cried. "Stop that! You'll break it!"

"Please," he scoffed. "You underestimate my power, Tora."

"… Ramming your fingers into a doorbell is not any kind of power that I've heard of before," she sighed.

"Be quiet, Tora," he hit the bell again. "You're hurt, you don't know what you're saying."

"I'm coming!"

"Okay, there comes mum, so put me down."

"Can you walk inside by yourself?"

"Sure," she bluffed. "My mum can help me too."

Aomine ignored her and continued to wait for the door. Finally the door pushed open and Kuriko almost fell over from the scene in front of her.

"W-What happened here?" she gasped. "Tora-chan? Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" she called. "I um… fell down. I happened to see Aomine-kun today and he offered to bring me back."

"Oh, I see," she looked to the boy. "Thanks for doing so Aomine-kun. It's nice seeing you again, by the way."

"You too, Kuriko-san," he nodded once. "May I come in? Tora's fine but I'm afraid she can't walk very well right now."

"Yes, come on in, and thank you," she opened the doorway. "Just put her in her room."

"Mum, I'm right here," Tora grumbled. "I can speak for myself."

"Of course, Tora-chan."

Kuriko watched them go quietly. She's always liked Aomine, maybe he's grown a little cold but he was still polite; but her husband's feelings was a different story entirely. She returned to the kitchen and continued with dinner preparations as he waited for Aomine to return, but when he didn't for over ten minutes she got a little worried. Just as she was about to head upstairs to check, she heard a crash from upstairs.

"God! Go home, Aomine-kun!"

Tora's thunderous voice cried from upstairs. Aomine left her bedroom chuckling as he headed down the stairs. He noticed Kuriko standing by the stairs and nodded.

"Say Kuriko-san, what's Tora-chan's new number?"

"You don't have it?"

"No, I was going to ask earlier but I forgot," Aomine shrugged. "And I think she's a little mad at me now… so…"

"Ah… I understand," she nodded. "Wait a moment, I'll write it down for you."

"Thanks, Kuriko-san."

"You're welcome," she giggled back as she fiddled through a drawer for some paper. "But gosh, all of you boys have been showing up one by one these past few days. First Kise-kun, then Midori-kun and now here you are. All we're missing is Kuroko-kun and Momoi-chan."

"Also Murasakibara and Akashi."

"Ah, that's right," Kuriko nodded. "I've only met those boys once… They didn't come around here very often. Are they not very close with Tora?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugged back. "I know she liked Akashi but not sure about Murasakibara."

"… She did, didn't she?" she agreed as she handed him the piece of paper. "Do you know if he liked her?"

"That's probably a better question for Midorima," he stuffed the paper in his bag. "I should go now."

"Would you care for some dinner before you go home?" Kuriko offered.

"Thanks, but I'll fine, Kuriko-san," Aomine headed for the door. "After all, Reicchi-san won't like seeing me here."

"No less than he likes seeing Kise-kun around," she reassured him with a smile. "Visit soon."

"Perhaps," he forced a quick smile to Kuriko who has always been so kind to him regardless. "I'll be going now, goodbye."

He opened the front door and stepped through it. Kuriko waved before shutting the door behind her. It had been a little alarming seeing Aomine and their front porch with Tora resting over his shoulder, but she was glad that he's taken the trouble and brought her home. Knowing her daughter, if she had her way she might be crawling home at this very moment.

"Tora-chan?"

Kuriko knocked her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" her voice came from behind the door. "Doors not locked."

"Are you alright?" Kuriko asked as she entered. "Does it hurt?"

"Not when I'm lying down," she replied. "Just a little sore."

"Where did you fall?"

"… Down some stairs."

"My god, you've got to be more careful," Kuriko patted her leg. "Kise-kun is going to be so worried when he hears about this."

"… Yeah, he will wouldn't he?" she grinned slightly. "Did Aomine-kun go?"

"Yeah, just a little while ago," Kuriko nodded. "I was surprised to see him."

"You're telling me," Tora gripped her sheets. "He kind of popped out of nowhere."

"I was surprised, but it was nice seeing him too," Kuriko giggled. "Those boys used to come over all the time, remember how mad your father got?"

"Oh my god, yes," Tora grinned.

"How he bullied everyone but Midori-kun?"

"Everyone get out now!" Tora put on a deep voice, imitating her father. "Except you Midorima, you stay where you are… Wha! H-How long have you been standing there, Kuroko?"

"Yes!"

The two laughed until their eyes watered. It was as if they were sisters than mother-daughter.

"Those were fun times, ne Tora-chan?"

"Yeah…" she agreed. "It's a shame everyone's gone off now."

"Well Tora-chan, that's life isn't it?" Kuriko headed back to the door. "Sometimes you've just got to let people go."

* * *

**Thanks to those that alerted and favorited!**

**And remember to review, guys!**


	6. Aomine II

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**Mad Love**_

_**Chapter Five: Aomine II**_

* * *

The next day, Tora had managed to dress herself and limped out of her bedroom before nearly falling down her own flight of stairs. After that embarrassing and dangerous little display, her parents forbade her from leaving the house. Her parents had gone to work but Reicchi moved his daughter down to the living room before leaving.

Tora had spent the whole morning watching television and eating the food that her mother had kept for her lunch. After first period, she'd received an alarming phone call from Kise asking where she was. When she replied that she fell down and couldn't walk very well, he had a mini freak out over the phone. He then swore that'll he'll come see her as soon as he could and hung up.

It was a little funny that Kise finally fully acknowledges her when she was hurt, and the reason why she was hurt being that Aomine pushed her down a flight of stairs. If she hadn't seen Aomine yesterday, then they'd probably still be going on about their days without much interaction.

Only later in the afternoon did her mother return home from work, and by that time Tora was already half starved from eating her lunch in the morning.

"Is your foot feeling better, Tora-chan?"

"It's fine," she yawned lightly. "It's been fine since this morning, just because I tripped doesn't mean I couldn't go to school."

"Are you sure you just tripped?" Kuriko eyed her daughter knowingly. "That was some scream you unleashed upon the neighbors this morning. Someone actually came by to check up on us, you know?"

"… I'm fine, really," she insisted. "Can I go back to school soon?"

"Since when have you been so keen about school?"

"… Always," she looked away slowly. "… I've always liked school."

Kuriko couldn't help but roll her eyes at her daughter's obvious lie, but she didn't see it as a large enough issue to press on for the truth. If Tora's going to insist that she's all sunshine and rainbows, enjoying school and everything then she'll just let her do that.

"By the way, Kise-kun is coming by later," Tora said.

"Would he be staying for dinner?"

"Not sure, maybe," she shrugged. "Even if he doesn't stay, I can sure use the extra food."

"Ah, dinner might be a bit late tonight, Tora-chan," Kuriko nodded along. "I've got some things I've got to do later in the afternoon but I'll be back to cook later in the evening."

"Oh, okay then."

About twenty minutes after school, Kise finally made it to the Ikeda residence. Kuriko went to get the door and let him in with a smile. It's been a few months since last seeing Kise, and they spoke for a bit before she directed Kise to the living room. Kuriko just happened to have had some errands to run this afternoon, so she went on ahead leaving the two behind.

"Oh, Toracchi!" Kise chuckled when he saw her. "You look so cute cuddled up under those blankets."

"Do I?" she sat up, giving him some room on the sofa.

"You do! Cute~."

"Thanks," she giggled. "You got here quickly."

"Of course I did!" he handed her a bag of snacks. "My girlfriend can't walk!"

"And what are these?" she looked into the bag. "… How many boxes are in here?"

"Eight," he grinned. "There was a promotion, buy three get one free."

"And these are animal biscuits?" she pulled out a box and examined the back. "Aren't these for like six year olds?"

"Yeah, but they're kinda cute, aren't they?"

"I suppose…"

"… What's wrong?" he leant in close, their faces only an inch apart.

"Nothing," Tora gave him a quick kiss. "But I think you might have to help me finish these."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned as he pecked her again. "How is your foot, by the way? You didn't tell me what happened."

"I sort of fell down some stairs."

"Did it hurt?"

"A little, yeah."

"That sounds painful," he opened a box of biscuits. "You've got to be more careful, Toracchi!"

"I know, I know," she forced a smile. _'It's not as if I really tripped down some stairs on my own!'_

Tora ignored every thought in her head that screamed for her to just tell him what really happened, and that she met with Aomine yesterday. But if she did, then all sorts of complications will arise. She's already witnessed how jealous Kise can get from one little incident involving a boy, she can't imagine how he would react if she told him that she had been carried home by another boy.

Oblivious to her distress, Kise flipped through the channels as he munched on the sweet biscuits. He'd hold the packet out for her occasionally, and she'd reach for a handful to eat while watching the programme.

The minutes ticked by as they cuddled up together on the sofa. The two had grown drowsy from eating and staring at a screen, and were now hiding under the blankets. They've made a small fort-like structure using various items from their surroundings.

"This is nice," he hummed happily.

The Ikedas had the sort of sofa that can be pulled out into a bed, and Reicchi had opened it up for Tora earlier during the day. The two lied comfortably on top of the other under the blankets, it felt like they were in their own little world. Their universe void from all problems, void from the forces trying to tear them apart…

"Kise?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Tora peeled her head off his chest and looked him straight in the eyes. He was a little startled over her sudden seriousness but met her gaze, determined to face whatever she had to say.

"Of course."

Her eyes softened slightly as she sat up and climbed onto him, her legs effectively straddling his waist. It took quite a lot of effort on Tora's part with her foot aching as it did, but it was worth it to see his reaction.

Kise's heart raced when she did this, and his cheeks were no doubt flushed. Tora wasn't very dressed up; in fact, she wore only her pajamas and looked slightly boyish wearing those sweatpants. But still, Kise couldn't help but find her attractive under the unnatural lighting that gleamed through the layers of sheets. That long dark silky hair and those wavering blue eyes that never left his.

"… You remember that legend of the lake?" her voice came out as a whisper. "The one about Benzaiten?"

"Yeah?"

"… That won't happen to us, right?" she leaned in close. "We haven't been cursed, right? I mean, my parents haven't broken up but that's because they're like forever young or something."

"Of course not, Tora," he reassured her with a smile. "I'd never think about breaking up with you."

"It's just nowadays… it seems we haven't really spoken to each other much," she said, feeling very embarrassed under his worried gaze. "And I don't like it…"

"… I know, and I'm sorry for that," he held her rosy cheek. "But I promise you, as long as I can help it, I won't ever let me feelings for you be undermined by basketball, okay? … I love you."

"… Me too," she sighed, collapsing onto his chest. "… I'm sorry about that… I've just been so paranoid about this lately."

"It's fine," he chuckled slightly. "Believe it or not but I also thought about this as well."

"Really?" she glanced up at him.

"Yeah."

Kise reached forward until their noses touched. They stared into each other's eyes, each searching for something in the other. He broke eye contact first; closing his eyes, he leaned in and met her lips with his. Unlike all their recent lip contact, this kiss was far from being a casual greeting peck. It felt very much like that time on the rowboat, when they were far from prying eyes and hidden away in their secret world. Their secret world where only each other mattered and nothing else.

Tora gasped when she felt his hand around her lower backside, he held her tight and pulled her even closer towards his chest. She pulled back before they got any further. The two were already in a very provocative position, and she knew that if she let things be then they'd be undressing each other in the next minute.

"We outta stop," she huffed.

"… What's the matter, Toracchi?" he teased, his hands crawling up her back causing her to shiver. "Getting a little nervous?"

"Baka," she flicked his forehead. "Don't tell me you were actually thinking about doing something like that on my sofa, knowing that my parents would be back anytime soon."

"Point taken," he grinned.

"Hmm… so how about you let me go, and we go back to watching TV?"

Sure enough, within ten minutes time Kuriko returned home from her errands. The first thing on her mind was to check up on the Tora and Kise, and she did that exactly. She peeked into the living room and saw the two huddled up together on the sofa watching television. It looked nothing out of the ordinary and it didn't seem like they were up to anything bad; Kuriko was about to leave to prepare dinner until she spotted the pile of empty biscuit boxes.

"You two were snacking before dinner?!" Kuriko cried. "The nerve!"

The two jolted up, and looked towards the fuming Kuriko. Kise had never once seen her so furious, and for the first time ever he was feeling rather afraid of Ikeda Kuriko.

"B-But mum, we'll be fine," Tora insisted. "See, we've only shared a few boxes between us…"

"It'll ruin your appetite!" Kuriko snatched the bag of remaining biscuits away from the teens. "A few, she says… I'm confiscating these, Tora!"

"Ah… Riko-basan… Sorry but it was my fault…" Kise spoke up.

"Damn right it's your fault, Kise-kun!" Kuriko grabbed the packet from his hand. "I'm confiscating this too! You two better be able to eat dinner!"

With that warning, she stomped off to the kitchen while muttering to herself. Kise and Tora were both stunned by what had happened; Tora had noticed a sudden change in her mother's behavior these last couple of days, it was drastic and obvious (she'd get upset over the littlest things but when she was happy then she'd be literally beaming until her jaw got sore). It was indeed strange but she didn't feel that it was her place to ask.

"Wha… I never knew she was this scary," Kise whispered over.

"Trust me, me neither," she replied. "She's been acting weird lately."

"Do you think something happened?"

"… Not that I can think of," she shrugged. "Maybe I'll ask dad."

"… Do you think Reicchicchi is going to be here for dinner?"

"… Well it is the weekend so maybe not," Tora tried to recall if her dad has said anything in the morning. "… Why? Are you planning to run away?"

"No way, I wouldn't do that!" he bluffed. "I was just wondering… you know, prepare myself mentally and everything."

"Mhmm," she giggled. "… Well, I think you should be fine. My dad did say he's got something to do after work."

That put Kise at ease, they continued to watch TV until they were called to the dining table. The food laid out on the table looked enough to serve a whole group of grown adults; the look on Kuriko's face seemed to mock them as they walked in.

Kise and Tora gulped as they took their seats. With shaky hands, they reached for their chopsticks and began eating. It was abnormally quiet compared to usual, and the teenagers tried to avoid any looks at Kuriko.

"So mum, what kind of errands did you have to run just now?" Tora tried to make talk. "It seemed rather important."

"Hm… it was important," Kuriko nodded. "I've got some news, Tora-chan."

"… Are you and dad breaking up?" Tora spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"What? No, don't be silly," Kuriko smiled slightly. "It's nothing like that."

"Then?"

"Don't you tell your dad about this, okay?" Kuriko eyed her and then she turned to Kise. "And you too, Kise-kun. Don't tell ojisan, okay?"

"O-Okay!" Kise nodded.

"Tora-chan, you're going to be an older sister soon."

"… W-What…"

When she didn't reply, Kise glanced over to her. Tora's expression was completely livid. He couldn't tell if she was happy or upset, but she was certainly in shock.

"Congratulations, Riko-basan!" Kise spoke in her stead. "That's really great news!"

"Thank you, Kise-kun," Kuriko smiled. "… Tora-chan?"

"Am I getting a sister or a brother?"

"A brother, hopefully," she shrugged lightly. "I don't think I can stand another daughter."

"… Gee thanks, mum…" Tora twitched slightly. "… Thanks a lot…"

**XoXo**

It was Monday after school, and over the weekend Tora had learned what it was really like to live with a scary stressed out lady. According to her dad, Kuriko was exactly that way while she was pregnant with Tora, so they'd probably have to deal with her cranky behavior for the next few months.

Like every other day, Kise was in basketball practice and while Tora had swim practice, her foot was still sore when she put strain on it so she had to excuse herself today. Monday was 'club day', meaning that it was compulsory to attend your activity, so it meant that Tora had to walk home by herself.

Her phone rang, and she cringed a little when she saw the caller ID. She did change numbers, but she still had all her old contacts, it was just they that didn't have her new number.

"How did you get this number?" she hissed into the receiver.

"Your mum gave it to me."

"… Really?"

"Why do you sound so weird?"

"… It's nothing," she brushed it off. "What's up?"

"How's your foot?" when no reply came for a while, he took a deep breath. "… Not that I care or anything."

"It's fine," she mumbled. "… It's fine but I almost fell down some stairs again the other day."

"Did you go to school?"

"I did today."

"Have you spoken to Kise yet?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him that I pushed you off?"

"Nope, I spared him the gory details."

"So you didn't tell him about seeing me?"

"No."

"Heh… it almost sounds like we're sneaking off together."

"Baka!" she roared into the receiver. "I just didn't want him to get mad of you!"

"Yeah, right… what are you doing right now?"

"Walking home."

"And Kise's playing basketball again?"

"Yup."

"… Come meet me at the park."

"… No."

"I'll be waiting for you then."

"I said no!"

"Don't make me wait again."

"But I said-."

"See ya in a bit."

The line cut off, and Tora gritted her teeth. Calling back would just be a pain, so she might as well go and see him. Plus, it wasn't as if she had anything better to do at home. Her mum would just be upset over everything and her dad would be hiding in a corner.

She reached the park soon, and headed over to the basketball courts. As she suspected, Aomine was playing with some other boys like last time. She kept quiet and watched for a bit; it's been a while since she last watched him play properly. He was just as good as she remembered, maybe even better.

"Hey cutie!"

She shook slightly when one of the other boys called out to her. He looked older than her, must have been a senpai from a different school… and he was waving at her with a strangest look on his face. His callout caused Aomine to look over and he immediately passed the ball towards the senpai.

"Aomine?"

"I'm leaving," he said. "And trust me, there's nothing cute about that girl."

Tora felt a strange feeling run through her body. He was such a hypocrite! It was only last week when he had called her cute himself! She chewed her lips as she waited for him to come out.

"Hey Ahomine-kun," she pouted. "That was rather mean of you just now."

"Is that so? And calling me that wasn't mean?"

"It's not when it's true!" she walked ahead. "… Hey, guess what."

"You've finally snapped and began verbally abusing everyone?"

"No," she stuck her tongue out. "… I'm gonna be an older sister!"

"… What, seriously?"

"Yeah, my mum's pregnant," she sighed. "She's been a massive headache but hey she's carrying a baby."

"Congrats to Kuriko-san then," he said, as they sat down on the steps. "I'm a little worried about the next little Ikeda junior though.

"Why?"

"Poor kid's gonna be stuck with you as an older sister."

"Aho," she looked away. "I'll be the perfect sister."

"Yeah, whatever," he yawned. "I'll go buy some drinks."

"Hmm…"

She watched as he stood up and picked through his pockets for change. The vending machine was around the corner, and he had to walk quite a bit to reach it. If she didn't know better she would think that he was still worried about her foot.

As she waited she spotted a furry spot scurry by her vision, looking up she noticed a little white kitten staring back at her. It was an adorable little thing, and it immediately made Tora grin. But that wasn't the only thing; the kitten had heterochromia, one eye blue and the other golden.

"Come here, kitty…"

She held her hand out and curled her finger backwards to try to get the kitten to come over. Surprisingly her little efforts made worked, and the kitten trotted towards her with a confident meow.

The feline stopped right in front of the steps, just a few inches away from Tora's fingers. It hesitated slightly as it took a few sniffs, but the kitten walked forward eventually and nudged Tora's index finger.

By the time Aomine returned, Tora had already played with the kitten so much that he'd let her pick him up. When he returned, he almost dropped the cans in surprise.

"Where'd this cat come from?"

"I don't know," she held the kitten's ears. "But he's cute, isn't he?"

"… Sure," he examined the kitten's eyes. "Reminds me a bit of someone though…"

"… Is that so?" she tilted her head slightly. "… I guess he does."

Aomine watched her closely. She looked like a little girl with her new toy, the way she grinned and stroked the furry animal. If he had to guess, she'll soon start asking if she should bring the cat home. But it was rather adorable the way she cuddled with the stray.

This was really bringing back some memories for him; those days when they'd walk home together every single day and when he'd be the first one she'd go to if she ran into any trouble. He had no doubts that he liked her then, perhaps even now but his feelings would have diminished over the years. But just sitting with her like how they used to… he could get used to it. If Kise was going to leave her all alone then he'd be happy to take over.

"Ne, Aomine-kun," she nudged him lightly. "Why don't you try carrying him?"

"No," he looked away. "Keep that thing away from me."

"It's cute though~."

"No."

Tora pouted again, but didn't say anything further. She continued to play with the kitten as Aomine handed her the can of juice. The kitten waited as she clicked open the can, she took a sip from the can and set it down beside her. The whole time, the kitten watched her every movements; after Tora put the can down, the kitten tiptoed over and sniffed the aluminum can. After a short moment, he began licking the sweet juice off the can.

"Aww," Tora gushed. "Look, Aomine-kun!"

"That's kind of gross," he whinged. "I hope you're not going to drink from it."

"Don't look then," she reached for the can again. "… Do you think my parents will let me keep him?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm…"

Tora hummed as she let the kitten lick her finger. She was really beginning to grow attached to him, but she wasn't sure if her mother would let her keep him and her dad would always take whatever stance her mother goes for. Normally, she would love to keep a pet, but perhaps not so much anymore with her sudden scary personality change.

Suddenly the kitten's attitude changed, it stopped paying attention to Tora's finger and now looked a little alarmed. His attention was divided elsewhere, he looked behind and stared at something far off ahead. Tora's gaze followed the kittens, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw what was ahead.

Aomine who had been watching her quietly the whole time caught on to her surprise, and also turned forward. Standing across the street, walking with his group of older schoolmates was none other than Akashi Seijurou.

Tora may have said differently, but her expression gave away her shock and torment. Thankfully for her, Akashi was preoccupied by something on his cellphone and was clicking away on it furiously as he walked. He looked the same as they both remembered; a head of bright red hair and eyes that seemed to look down on everyone and everything (apart from the fact that he's glaring holes at the device in his hands).

Suddenly, he remembered when she confessed her feelings for Akashi in their third year of middle school. That sting that he felt when she began speaking to Midorima and Kise more than she did with him. And finally that moment of shock when Satsuki told him that Tora started to date Kise. Subconsciously, he began to reach his hand towards her face. It would have been too much to lose her again, not when he was just starting to win her back.

Before he can touch her cheek, the kitten began hissing in Tora's arms. She looked down quickly and realized that Aomine had his arm stretched across and his hand was only a mere few centimeters away from her face.

"What's wrong?"

"… Nothing, you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she took a defensive. "… It was only Akashi-kun."

"… No reason, it just came as a shock to me as well," he shrugged quickly. "It's the first time I've seen him since Teiko."

"… Yeah," she nodded. "… Let's go, I want to go home now."

"… Are you really bringing that thing?"

"Yes, he's cute!" Tora grinned. "Plus, my mum can use the distraction during her super cranky pregnancy."

"Yeah? You're sure she won't just find it annoying?"

"Psh, no," Tora scoffed. "… But for safeguard, you're going to help me convince her."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you owe me for almost breaking my leg."

"… Fine then, let's go."

The way to her house was used to come up with points and tactics they're going to use on Kuriko when they got home. The kitten had also found refuge in Aomine's sports bag while they walked as well. He began to whine and struggle in Tora's arms when they got halfway, they could only assume that it didn't like being carried while travelling. So they placed him in Aomine's bag, resting snugly between all his shirts and shorts.

Finally they reached the gates, and Tora began searching for her keys.

"Whoa, was that so hard?" she mocked as she pulled her chain of keys out. "It was almost like magic how easily I found them!"

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes. "You just don't have what it takes to push the doorbell fifty times in five seconds. Now that's skill."

"Sure, along with knock a cute girl down some stairs."

"… You'll never let me forget about that, will you?"

"Never," she affirmed, unlocking the door. "I'm home!"

"Tora-chan? I've got more news- Oh, hello Aomine-kun."

"Good evening, Kuriko-san, and sorry for the intrusion," he said. "… I heard from Tora, congratulations."

"Thank you," Kuriko smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Ah… um," Tora spoke up. "We've got a kitten with us."

"… A kitten?"

Kuriko looked puzzled as she looked the two from head to toe and spotting no animal. Aomine took initiative and unzipped his bag to show Kuriko the sleeping cat on the inside.

"… Ah yes, a kitten," Kuriko nodded. "… What about the kitten?"

"Well uh, I was wondering if we can keep him," Tora asked. "Please?"

"…"

Kneeling down to get a better look, Kuriko picked the kitten up. To the teens' surprise, he didn't squirm or so much as make a sound when he was picked up. Tora held her breath as she watched her mother examine the kitten all over. It wasn't until Kuriko let out a grin did Tora sighed in relief.

"Sure, but you're going to give him a bath right now, understand?"

"…" Tora slowly turned to Aomine who looked absolutely appalled. "… Help me, Aomine-kun?"

"… Don't you need some kind of special cat soap to wash it? Maybe some other day…"

"Our soap is all organic and is not harmful to animals," Kuriko gave a rather crude smile as she handed the kitten over to Aomine. "I'd be happy if you're able to stay behind and help, Aomine-kun. And perhaps you can finally have that dinner I've been meaning to prepare for you."

"…" Aomine was at a lost of words as the kitten struggled in the boy's hold. "… I-I understand, Kuriko-san."

"Good~," she turned away. "Best of luck, you two."

Seeing Kuriko in person, now Aomine certainly understands what Tora meant by she's been a headache to deal with. He waited until she disappeared around a corner before passing the kitten back to Tora. The two exchanged displeased looks before heading upstairs to one of the bathrooms.

"You know, forget me owing you, I think you owe me for this," he muttered.

"As if!" she scoffed. "You'll never make up for pushing me."

"… Let's go this done then."

The easy part was running the bath while soothing the kitten. Aomine was in charge of the water while Tora spun around in circles with the kitten in her hands. The next part was something neither of them was very keen on. Both of them knew that cats weren't very fond of water, and they knew that this could get bloody. Aomine backed up against the wall as Tora neared the bathtub carefully. She kept her eyes glued on the little animal in her hands, watching for any sudden movements and listening for any angry noises that she'd be expected.

Aomine gulped quietly as he watched Tora get closer and closer to the bathtub, he expected the annoying little critter to start freaking out as soon as he saw the water. But instead of hissing and clawing out, he remained quiet as Tora dipped him into the water.

"Aww! Look, Aomine-kun! He's swimming!"

Sure enough, unlike a normal cat, this particular one was swimming around back and forth as if he were having the time of his life. He watched the kitten paddle away in the water much like how a person would look like if he were half-drowning. Aomine would have thought it was cute if it didn't remind him of his previous captain… now seeing Akashi paddling away in a kiddy pool would have been something interesting to see.

Seeing that Tora had this handled, he just stood back and waited with a large towel ready at hand for when she's finished. This was surprisingly a lot less tedious than he originally imagined. About ten minutes later, she called for him to come over to help dry off the kitten. He made his way over quickly and held the towel out for her. The moment the kitten was carried into Aomine's open arms, he began hissing and jumping on the towel trampoline. It was tolerable at first, but then he brought the claws out. Then the strangest noise came from the cat, it resembled more of a gunshot than a hiss, and it surprised by teens.

With that single hiss, Aomine jumped backwards and straight into the tub. Tora saw the whole thing in slow motion, first he landed butt first into the soapy water and the next his head smacked the tiled wall. It would have been rather hilarious if he weren't drenching wet and glaring at the little kitten that had fallen back into the pool of water.

"A-Aomine-kun, are you all right?" she tapped his knee. "Is your head okay?"

"… Just fine," he groaned as he grasped onto the back of his skull. "Help me up…."

Tora stood up and reached for his hands, he held her firmly as she pulled him onto his feet. The second he climbed over the tub and back onto the floor, he walked forward, effectively pushing her up against the wall. It was just like that time when he pinned her against the railings, except this time they were in a much more secluded place. The chances of being seen or interrupted were virtually zero less the little kitten that seemed to dislike being ignored, but he was still trapped in the scary obstacle that was his bathtub of a cage.

The wetness of his clothes were beginning to rub off onto hers, it was only a matter of time with them standing so close to each other. Tora's heart raced when she felt his breath wavering over her head, she tried to pull her hands away from his but he wouldn't budge. They just stood next to each other, hand-in-hand and emitting heavy breaths.

"Tora."

His sudden voice out startled her, and caused her to grow even hotter. These were the kind of feelings that she would have never expected to feel with him, with Kise but definitely not Aomine. Her chest heaved when she felt him reach for her face and lifted her chin so they were looking each other right in the eyes.

"…"

She couldn't utter a single word. The burning sensation all over her cheeks and neck was unbearable, and plus the shock that she's feeling these things over Aomine.

Then without further notice, he leaned down and captured her lips. She jerked backwards from the surprise, but that just made him hold her tighter. Their lips melded with vigor, and they held each other as if their lives depended on it. It was only when they were beginning to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen did they pull away.

Tora panted feverishly as she rested her forehead on his chest, mostly in attempt to cool herself down but also to avoid any eye contact. Not only has she just done something that she'd never expect from herself, but also it was incredibly wrong to cheat on her boyfriend. There was no doubt that she was heads over heels in love with Kise; but for some reason, deep down inside she couldn't help but feel sick pleasure from kissing Aomine.

With her thoughts so erratic, she subconsciously grabbed onto Aomine tighter and began shaking from her own self-loathing for being a bad person.

"… Tora, look at me."

"… I can't."

"Why not?"

"Too risky."

"… Because?"

"… I might kiss you again."

"… Then kiss me again."

His voice was but a mere whisper just above her hair. This maddened her; while she was beating herself up over this one kiss, he's acting like nothing had happened.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because," she looked up finally. "I love Kise-kun!"

"And you can't love us both?"

"No!" she turned away. "… I-I… I can't do that. It's not right that-."

Before she could say anymore, he pushed his lips against hers again. This time Tora didn't so much as flinch before she gave into his bittersweet taste. All her reasoning was abandoned, all she cared for now was getting as much of him as she could.

It was different from last time, this Aomine could tell easily. The desperation in her movements was almost too obvious; the way her lips attacked his hungrily and how her body seemed to entwine with his larger frame.

'_I'm lonely.'_

He heard it in an instant. She hadn't said a word at all but he heard her unspoken cries loud and clear. All that ached inside of her, the terrible feeling of watching her boyfriend leave her behind to head off to something he deemed more important. Even if it were temporarily, a person could only take so much neglect before they start feeling the need to turn to someone else. It may be a replacement, but Aomine was completely fine with taking Kise's place.

After all, he had felt the same loneliness for the past year, and all he had wanted the whole time was to find that one person. The one person that's able to beat him, and when no one can come to even match him in basketball his efforts began to waver to finding just anyone that can stand up to him. Sure there had some, but all of them could be scared into zipping their mouths with one sentence.

But Tora was different. Since meeting her, he's known her as to be the most stubborn girl he's ever met. But that stubbornness came with its upsides as it means that she'll never just shut up when faced with Aomine's barking.

Pulling away from her, their moist foreheads touched as they tried to catch their breath. But both found it difficult with their hearts beating so rapidly and having each other so close.

"I won't let you get away again."

Tora's heart thumped again, and her newly regained breaths began to quicken again. The things he made her feel bordered insanity, all she could do was nod quickly in response as she clutched onto his large arms.

"A-Aomine-kun…" she whispered. "I-I… Kise-kun… he can't know about this."

"And he won't."

Some splashing and mewling can be heard from the tub now. They had completely forgotten the reason to why they were semi-wet and in a bathroom, but only just now did they remember about the poor kitten that had been left in the tub. Tora pushed his arms off, and this time Aomine let her go without a struggle. He was more than satisfied with what had just happened, and he just watched her pick the kitten up and dried him with the towel.

"Your clothes are really wet," she noted. "Do you want to borrow some of my dad's stuff?"

"Nah, I've got my uniform with me," he pointed at his sports bag. "I'll just get changed before I come down."

Aomine began searching through his bag for the right articles of clothing, and Tora just stood there and watched him with a silly little grin on her face.

"… Do you want to watch or something?"

"… N-Not at all," she shook her head quickly before rushing towards the door. "I'll see you then!"

Tora left the bathroom in a hurry, both embarrassed and glad that she'd finally out of that stuffy room. She could really use some air after what just happened in there, and she really had to think about the mess that she's just gotten herself into. Never once has she considered Aomine to be anything more than a friend, and it was only today that she realized all these new feelings and sensations within her. And that it was Aomine allowing her to feel these things. She feared these feelings; she feared the way her own judgment was clouded because she desired to be touched by Aomine.

Holding the kitten close to her heart, she wondered what lied in store for her. And just how things would go for her from now on...

'_Oh god.'_

* * *

**Yaaay~ Tora's gonna be an older sister!  
****And Aomine finally made his move-muahah!  
Also a kitten that happens to be an Akashi lookalike :O  
**

**Sorry I didn't get to some reviewers (I'm really exhausted right now), and I just wanted to say I appreciate your reviews and thank you! :)**

**Remember to review!**


	7. Aomine III

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**Mad Love**_

_**Chapter Seven: Aomine III**_

* * *

A week into adopting the kitten, Kuriko decided that she liked the name Shiro more than she liked Nitaro (the name which Tora gave him). Things got a strangely awkward when Tora tried to keep her 'Nitaro-kun' as far away from her mother as possible. But unfortunately for Tora, Kuriko was also the woman that was responsible for her meals so she had to give in to Shiro in order to get her next dinner.

She hasn't seen Aomine since the heated shower session last week, but they've been messaging and calling each other on their phones. And most of the time it's just him asking her to come see him but her declining each time. She couldn't help it; it was just too embarrassing to face him again after what had happened. He had stayed for dinner after her mother insisted over, but it was beyond uncomfortable with her father returning half way through.

One, he had complained that they began eating without him, in which Kuriko replied they had a guest and couldn't wait around for his 'slow ass'. Two, Aomine snickered at that comment and that was when Reicchi took a notice to the boy sitting at the table. Three, Reicchi went to ask if Midorima was coming too and Tora rolled her eyes. Apart from that the dinner went by without a hitch as Kuriko had made sure that everyone at the table behaved.

It was Friday afternoon, and classes had just ended. For once Kise was busy with something else that had entirely nothing to do with basketball, far from it, in fact; he had a modeling job to attend to and he had to leave a few minutes earlier before the bell went. It was rare to see Kise on a modeling job now, since he joined the basketball team he's spent the majority of his time practicing and playing. His modeling career was one of those many forgotten things that Kise had just replaced with something else he found more appealing.

When she felt a buzzing in her pocket, she reached for her phone with a small smile. It was strange because whenever Tora found herself feeling sullen about Kise, she'd always grow happier when she thought about Aomine. She knew it was wrong, but he seemed completely devoted to her and she's been feeling unsure about her current relationship.

"Yes?" she didn't realize a smile crept on her face.

"Where are you now?"

"… On my way home," she spoke. "And you?"

"At the courts."

"I see."

"… Can I see you today?" his voice sounded hesitant. "Or are you too busy again?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Food."

"… Of course," she tried not to roll her eyes at his typical comment. "And then?"

"I don't know, maybe we can go back to my place and chill."

"… What will we be doing at your house? Are your parents there?"

"Chilling," he affirmed. "Jeez Tora, are you that worried that I'll try something?"

"Well you certainly surprised me last week in my bathroom!" she shot back. "And plus… I… I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"You're still on about that?" he grumbled over the line. "Look, I made it very clear last week – I won't let you get away again. Like it or not, I'm going to be after you. And I know for a fact you've got nothing better to do than hanging with me."

"… That actually kind of sounded like a threat."

"Scared?"

"Hardly," her cheeks suddenly flushed hotly. _'But flustered maybe.'_

"Well?"

"… I'll meet you there."

Tora flipped her phone shut and headed towards the park. She always felt a little frustrated after speaking with Aomine, but she can't deny it was fun – a lot more fun she has had in a while. It seems most of her thoughts are now revolved around Aomine, anything that was even relatively interesting always had something to do with him. She was now aware that he was slowly taking over her life.

As she neared the basketball courts, she wondered what kind of afternoon she had in store for her. She didn't know how long she could keep up with the oblivious act before she has to confront her feelings for him. She desperately hoped that this afternoon was going to stay innocent, as she probably couldn't live through another surprise attack from him.

"Hey," he raised a hand when he saw her.

Unlike all the other times, this time he was already out of the courts when she arrived. The normal gang of boys that Aomine played with was still on the court; which could only mean that he had left earlier for her.

"Hi."

Tora barely got the word out of her mouth god was she nervous, and she knew that she had definitely never ever thought of Aomine in such a way. In fact, she has had felt perfectly fine towards him up until the moment she saw his face again.

"What's wrong?" he stood up. "You sick or something?"

"No," she quickly shook her head. "Let's go then."

They walked in silence, and Aomine always seemed a step ahead of her as they walked. She struggled to keep up with his large strides, and she almost tripped over her own feet when he stopped so suddenly.

"Did you hear? Midorima lost."

"To Kuroko-kun, right?" she nodded back. "… I heard from Kise-kun."

"Yeah… to Tetsu."

"And you two are playing soon, right?"

"Next week."

They began walking again.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm still deciding if I want to go or not."

"Why's that? I thought you would be excited to play Kuroko-kun again."

He made a face. Tora couldn't tell what that expression meant but before she could ask he began speaking again.

"No, there's only one person I want to play right now, and that's Kise."

"… Are you still on about the-."

"The bet?" he looked back at her, in which she nodded back. "Yes."

"We're not doing it!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, we are; and plus, isn't it more exciting this way? I already know what I want from you when I win."

"There's your arrogance again… You won't be getting anything from me because I still believe that Kise-kun will win."

"Well believe what you want, Tora. But you're going to be disappointed."

"Shut up, Ahomine."

"Whoa? Without honorifics? I wasn't aware we're on such close terms."

"Oh, I'm so very sorry Ahomine-chama."

"The hell did you just say?"

"Chama."

"That's freaking disgusting! Don't call me that!"

"Ahomine-chama-kuuun~."

"Tora, stop it."

"No."

"Fine then, Torahime-dono."

"Oh my god!"" she burst out laughing. "That's brilliant! I actually like that."

"Really, Tiger Princess?"

"Yes, Ahomine-chama?"

Aomine stared down at her and she looked back up at him just as evenly, she may have actually looked smug. Aomine may have disliked people that gave up too easily when faced with him, but neither did he like backing down to someone – especially not Tora.

He kept his eyes locked dead on hers. The longer he stared the more he began to stray from her eyes, at first it was just her eyelashes, then it was her eyebrows, and soon it was her nose and lips. The more his gaze strayed to her pink lips, the more he grew uneasy. Since last week, all he thought about was Tora and their unbelievable moment in her bathroom. The way her small little frame felt pressed up against his chest, the way she shook as she tried to reason with him… and how those moist lips felt over his…

'… _Not here.'_

He looked away first and grabbed her hand.

"We were making a scene, people were watching."

"Really?" she looked over her shoulder.

"Yes."

"…"

Tora kept quiet as Aomine led them through the busy streets and they stopped in front of a restaurant. She recognized the place immediately; it was a family restaurant but a pricey one. It was the kind of restaurant that you go either with your parents or a large group of friends so the bill can be split.

"We're eating here."

"Are we?" she looked to him. "Can you pay for this place?"

"Of course, I can."

"And can you afford to pay for two?"

"… How much do you have on you?"

"About five hundred yen."

"… Why do you never have any money on you?" he grumbled. "Your family's practically swimming in it!"

"That's not true!" she retorted. "_And_ I just _happen_ to like living the frugal life."

"Oh please, Tora," he rolled his eyes. "You won't last a day living the 'frugal' life."

"… Why don't we go and buy burgers instead?" she asked, ignoring his remark. "I'll even pay."

"I'll treat you," he huffed. "You want burgers instead?"

"Yeah, but I don't need you to go out of your way to spend money on me," she smiled. "I have enough for fast food."

Aomine rolled his eyes at her comment but followed her nonetheless. They were in a rather popular and busy area, meaning that fast food joints were littered all over the place. They settled for the closest one that happened to be fairly empty with lots of seats free.

They both ordered burgers, but Aomine ordered triple the amount she did. And he ended up leaving the counter with piles of food while she carried his extra drinks on her tray. They made their way to an empty table further back of the restaurant and sat themselves down.

"You know, Aomine-kun," she stared as he began feasting. "Just because you can afford all that food, doesn't mean you should get all that food."

"Why don't you save the lecturing and eat your frugal food?"

She pouted as she unwrapped her burger and took a bite from it. Aomine knew that she was a slow eater from spending dinners at her house, so he took no heed to her food intake and began downing his. When he was on his third burger she was just finishing hers and slowly moving onto fries.

"Hey Tora."

"Hm?"

"Look behind you," he said lowly. "Some weird guy just walked in."

Surprised by his comment, she looked over her shoulder and much like Aomine had said there was a strange man walking towards the counters. He wore thick sunglasses, a surgical mask and a crinkled green hoodie.

"Looks like a hobo," Aomine mumbled.

"Really?" she stared closer at the hooded figure before turning back to face Aomine. "Maybe it's a NEET?"

"You might actually be right," he chuckled lightly. "Oh, the NEET is looking at us. Maybe he heard us."

"Ssh! Quiet then!"

Aomine once again disregarded Tora as he stared at the NEET, the guy looked as if he wanted to walk over but didn't, instead he turned around and left with his bag of takeaway.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah."

"My god," she looked behind again just to be sure. "That was so embarrassing. What if he actually heard us?"

"Who cares," he shrugged back.

"Well I'm sure he does," she sighed. "I didn't want to offend him or anything."

"Yeah, whatever," he yawned. "You done yet?

"Getting there."

**XoXo**

Kise's mind was buzzing over what had just occurred in the restaurant. He had finished his modeling work early and decided to grab some food before he went to practice, but his manager had insisted that he make sure no one recognized him as he left because the job required the secrecy. So he had put on a bland hoodie and tried to disguise himself.

It had worked the whole way through. Not a soul recognized him as model Kise Ryouta, many just flinched away from him thinking that he was a homeless person. But when he reached the restaurant, he hadn't expected to see Aomine, and with him none other than his girlfriend.

He decided that practice could wait as he camped out behind a tree waiting for the two to leave the restaurant. With a boosted confidence from his very successful 'disguise', Kise thought he's got the whole 'spying' business down, oblivious to a group of students that gaped at him while they walked by, thinking he was some sort of homeless stalker.

About another ten minutes later, the two finally emerged from the restaurant. Kise watched as they exchanged a few snide words with each other before walking down the street.

Kise might as well have cartwheeled out of his hiding spot. Girls and boys alike stared at him as he ran in a strange zigzag formation towards his next cover that so happened to be another tree not far from where Aomine and Tora stood. He strained to hear what they were talking about but only made out bits of what they said.

"_NEET… following…"_

"_What?"_

"_The… before… NEET… behind… beat… right…"_

"_Oh my… wait… no… Aomine-kun!"_

Before Kise knew it, a large shadow loomed over him, and Aomine stood glaring down at him crouched up in his hiding spot. He looked incredibly threatening and unfriendly, for a moment there Kise was actually afraid.

"Hey ossan, why are you following us?"

"A-Aominecchi," he shuddered as he pulled his mask and glasses off. "I-It's me."

"… Kise?" Aomine looked taken back. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing a little spying," he winked back. "You are with Toracchi after all."

Aomine stared back at the blond; he hadn't expected to see Kise before their game, but now he was right here in front of him. He had planned to speak to Kise on the day of the game, perhaps tell him about his feelings for his girlfriend. But now when Kise was stood in front of him, Aomine doesn't know if he could quite do it.

"A-Aomine-kun?" Tora's voice called. "… You didn't get killed right? Aomine-kun?"

"We're fine," Aomine called back.

"What are you- Oh," Tora stopped halfway when she saw her boyfriend. "…"

"Domo, Toracchi."

"Kise-kun!" Tora broke out into a gleeful giggle as she rushed over and hugged him. "What are you doing here? … Don't tell me you were modeling in those clothes."

"Gosh Toracchi, don't you know? This kind of clothing is what's in right now."

"Tora thought you were a NEET," Aomine snickered.

"And Aomine-kun thought you were a hobo," she shot back.

"Really?" Kise laughed. "What can I say? I'm the master of disguise."

Tora chuckled along dully while Aomine just sighed and looked the other way.

"But that aside, how did you two end up eating together?"

"Tora and I bumped into each other at the basketball courts around here."

"Really?" Kise tried to recall the place they were speaking of. "I don't think I've been to those courts before. What kind of people play there?"

"Nobody too interesting," Aomine replied. "Though I'd say differently if you started playing there, Kise."

"Yeah, definitely sometime then," Kise grinned. "Speaking of which, I'd like to hang out with you two but I've got training to be at."

"… I thought you were skipping that today?" Tora spoke up.

"Yeah, but I finished early," Kise said sheepishly. "So I thought I could head to the training that I'd be missing."

"… I-I- Yeah," she eventually managed a smile. "Right, good luck then, Kise-kun."

"I'm still going to come you swim tomorrow though!" he reassured her. "Definitely!"

"Yeah," Tora nodded along, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible. "I'll see you then."

"Goodbye, Toracchi," he gave her a light kiss. "Bye, Aominecchi! Make sure she gets back home safely!"

"Yeah, got it."

They watched Kise put his 'disguise' back on and when he was fully dressed up as the role of a NEET, he gave them another wave before running off around a corner.

Tora let out a deep breath once Kise was gone. It's taken everything for her to keep a straight face in front of him, especially after hearing that he's going off to practice right after finishing a job.

"Tora?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah," she replied. "… I think I might go home first."

"Was it because of Kise?"

"Kind of."

Aomine sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Right, let me walk you back."

She gave a quick nod before she turned around and headed down the street. Aomine followed her slowly. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed; the way Tora's face glowed when she saw Kise, and the way he was so quick to leave her behind for training. He was severely unimpressed with Kise, and if he was really taking his training that seriously then he better be amazing at their game.

"Ne, Tora."

"Yeah?"

"Has it been like that this whole time?"

"No," she slowed her pace down. "… He only started to take training more seriously after he lost the practice game against Kuroko-kun's school."

"… Tetsu again?"

"Hey, it's not like Kise-kun's ever lost while he played at Teiko with you lot," she reminded him. "I think it was a wake-up call."

"… I guess."

Aomine managed to walk ahead of her as they spoke. She had trouble coming up with how to reply to him, and had ambled about as she tried to think. Perhaps it had been better if he hadn't brought Kise up, because now she was fumbling and looking bothered while deep in thought.

It wasn't like her at all. And he was beginning to grow annoyed by Kise and how poorly he's been treating her. He can't comprehend how it must have felt to lose, but he can vaguely get the idea of how bad it must have sucked, and it's understandable for Kise to want to improve but that didn't give him the right to just start ignoring his other responsibilities.

Glancing back, he saw that Tora was still looking at the ground as she walked. Without another thought, he reached his hand forward and grabbed her hand. She immediately looked up at him, looking both alarmed and confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand, idiot."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to?"

At his remark, Tora couldn't help but giggle and shake her head. She gripped his hand tighter and skipped forward to match his pace. He couldn't help but smile as he turned away, hoping to hide his face from her.

"Say Tora, what's this about you swimming tomorrow?"

"Ah, that," she look to him. "I joined my school's swim team and we're competing tomorrow."

"Yeah? I didn't know you could swim well."

"Slightly better than the average," she chuckled. "I'm not that good, but they asked me to join and club activity is a school requirement."

"Can I come watch?"

"You sure?" she sounded baffled. "Kise-kun's going to be there."

"I don't care, I'll come."

"Alright then," she grinned.

"You'll be in a swimsuit, right?"

"… A school one, yes."

"Can't you wear something else?"

"Look," she knew exactly where this was going. "If you're looking to watch bikini-clad girls, then you're definitely going to be disappointed. You might as well visit the public pool with a pair of binoculars."

"Who ever said I wanted to watch other girls?"

"…" Tora immediately blushed deep red. "W-Well, there isn't going to be much to see."

"We'll see about that."

Tora grew hotter when he smirked back at her. She was suddenly regretting allowing Aomine to come watch her. She just knew that she was going to be incredibly nervous knowing that he'd be watching her from the stands.

**XoXo**

It was a warm sunny day, perfect weather for a swimming competition. Aomine rubbed the sweat from his forehead as he entered Kaijo. He's never been before and the place was much larger than his school, but the swimming pool was easy to spot, as it was in one of the larger buildings closest to the gate.

As he walked closer, he noticed that there were many competitors from other schools as well, and amongst the many schools one of them was his.

"Eh, Aomine-kun?"

"Hm?"

It was a girl in his grade; she was in his class and a friend of Momoi's. She looked excited to see him here, but despite that he couldn't quite remember her name. He looked behind her and saw the other girls staring at them.

"Did you come here to watch us swim, Aomine-kun?"

"Sure."

"Is Momoi-chan coming as well?"

"Don't know."

"Oh, I see," she grinned back. "Well I've got to go now. Cheer for us, okay?"

The girl ran back to her teammates, they all giggled and glanced back at him as they entered the building. He felt a slight distaste as he watched them, but disregarded it quickly and followed in after. He glanced around, trying to make out where he was supposed to be going to enter the stands.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted something – someone. A tall green-haired student speaking into a matching green cellphone, and he was carrying something strange too, a handmade paper lantern. Aomine couldn't help but grin, knowing that this was no doubt a horoscope thing. Midorima was facing the way as he spoke, so he walked close enough so that he was standing right behind him.

"What do you mean you can't come?" he growled into the phone. "I thought she meant more to you than-… You better show up or-."

"Yo, Midorima."

Midorima almost dropped his lantern from the surprise; he turned around and gave Aomine a venomous glare. He flipped his phone shut without uttering another word into it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can say the same for you."

"Kise tricked me."

"Seriously?" Aomine snorted. "Thought you were supposed to be the smarter one of the group."

"I was lied to," Midorima crossed his arms. "That has nothing to do with my intellect."

"Sure whatever."

"You haven't answered me – why are you here?"

"… Tora invited me."

"Did she?"

Aomine caught Midorima's tone of voice.

"She did," he scoffed. "Where's Kise anyway?"

"On his way…" Midorima checked his phone.

"He's gonna be late."

"Yes, I know."

"… Were you speaking to him just now?"

"… Yes."

"… Are you sure he's coming?"

"I do hope so," Midorima sighed. "In any other case, let's go in first. It'd be bad if Ikeda saw that no one showed up to see her."

"Yeah."

The place was already packed when they got in. The front was heavily filled, leaving only the back with free seats in the back few rows. Aomine and Midorima, despite their differences, both took a deep breath and climbed the stairs to the back. As soon as they sat down, they turned away from each other and ignored the other.

"_I heard Kise Ryouta's girlfriend swims for Kaijo."_

"_Seriously? Shouldn't he be here then?"_

"_Uhh… well I don't see him around."_

Midorima twitched a little as he overheard a two girls sitting in front of him. Glancing at Aomine, he noticed that he heard too and must be feeling the same way he was.

He had gotten a phone call last night from Kise, asking him to come to Kaijo this morning for a shootout practice with him. As he was entering the school this morning, he didn't expect to get a text message explaining that there was no shootout and he was actually here to watch Tora at her competition, and to add on to that, he might not be able to show up.

"What's up with the lantern anyway?"

"Lucky item of the day," Midorima brightened up considerably at the mention of his lantern.

"Are you going to light it?"

"No."

"What's the point of having a lantern if you aren't going to light it?"

"Aesthetics."

Aomine stared at Midorima beadily, then at the lantern, and back to Midorima. He knew that once Tora sees the thing, she's going to be begging to see it lit up. Before he can say anymore though, the speakers squeaked.

"Welcome to the annual inter-high girls' preliminary-."

As the announcer spoke, the different teams entered the pool area. The Kaijo team was last to come out, and the two teens immediately spotted Tora who stood next to the captain despite being a first-year. Now that Midorima looked closely, it seems like she was the only first-year competing for her school. Suddenly, Tora turned and glanced over to the crowd, obviously searching for familiar faces. When she finally took notice of Midorima and Aomine sitting together far back, her mouth dropped a little but she soon gave them a sweet smile and waved. Midorima responded with a nod while Aomine waved back lightly.

"… Kise really screwed up this time…"

"Yeah," Midorima adjusted his glasses. "Can't be good for her performance."

"Hm."

The day progressed smoothly. Tora competed in a number of races; mostly the short distance ones and she won almost every single time, with the exception of the races that she had to compete in right after another. Both Aomine and Midorima were actually really impressed with her skill; they had no idea that she was able to swim so well. Tora had always been lazy back when they were in Teiko and she never participated in any clubs, and as boys they weren't part of her gym class so they had no way to find out.

During the long hour break, which was the swimming competitions' equivalent to their half time in basketball, Tora slipped into a large oversized t-shirt and skirt then came to look for Midorima and Aomine. She found them easily as they haven't moved an inch from where they sat.

"Hey," she waved. "I didn't know you were coming, Midorima-kun."

"It just sort of happened but I enjoyed myself," Midorima nodded back. "You did very well."

"Oh? You sound like a proud parent," she grinned. "I'm glad you weren't bored… Is that a lantern? Did you make it?"

Tora sat down beside Aomine and leant outwards so she could speak to Midorima. As she spoke, Aomine sat back and watched Tora. Aomine stared at her bare features, even with her face fresh from any makeup she was so pretty to look at. Long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, delicious looking lips just asking to be claimed…

"What?"

Tora noticed his staring, and turned to him. Aomine was completely caught off-guard, and he tried to direct his attention onto anything but her face. He looked away slowly but then he only stared at her glossy smooth hair. It was wavier than usual since she wore a swim cap for the whole morning. Despite that, her hair still shone beautifully.

"Aomine-kun?"

She tilted her head around slightly causing her long strands to slide off her shoulders. The feeling of his heart ramming in his chest was really driving him crazy. He couldn't believe that he was feeling such nervousness from just watching her.

"What?"

"You were staring."

"As if," he scoffed back.

"Eh…" she murmured. "By the way, do you two know where Kise-kun is?"

Tora could have sworn the two flinched at the mention of the name. She bit her bottom lip unsurely as she considered the different scenarios could have led to Kise not being here.

"Kise asked me to come in his stead," Midorima finally said to her. "I'm sorry but I believe he's caught up with some things at work."

"… I thought it was something like that," she smiled back quickly. "It can't be helped, right?"

"Ikeda…"

"What?"

"Tears."

Reaching her hands upwards, she rubbed her eyes in surprise. She hadn't even realized that her eyes had gotten so watery. If Midorima hadn't pointed it out for her, she probably would have just sat there with tears rolling down her face and a sloppy fake grin plastered on. Turning down to her lap, she tried to hide her face as she rubbed her eyes dry.

Midorima and Aomine exchanged quiet looks.

"Here, Ikeda."

Midorima offered Tora his handkerchief and she took it without a second thought. She felt so embarrassed having the two of them watch her in one of her worst moments. Especially Aomine, considering the sort of relationship they share.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun," she folded the cloth into a small square. "I'll have this cleaned before I give it back."

"Just keep it," Midorima huffed. "… Are you sure you want to carry on competing today?"

"Yeah, definitely," she nodded after a long sigh. "I'm not going to let everyone down just because my boyfriend didn't show up."

"Hm, that's a good attitude to have," Midorima smiled. "We'll be rooting for you."

"Of course, you will," she chuckled lightly. "Okay, I'm going to head back first. I'll come find you two after."

"Alright, good luck."

Aomine watched her hop down the stairs until she reached the bottom and disappeared through the door. As soon as she's gone, he let out a deep sigh. It hasn't been very long, but he desperate to get her crying face out of his head. He's never seen such an expression when someone forces on such a smile as tears began pooling; it wasn't something that he had ever expected to see, not on Tora especially.

"Shit… Kise _really_ screwed up this time," Aomine frowned. "Just what the hell is he doing?"

"The details are sketchy," Midorima too let out a deep breath. "… Ikeda had called me up a few times in the past two months complaining about Kise, but I never thought it'd be this bad. I'm definitely speaking to him after today."

"You and me both. If Kise keeps this up… I'm really going to-…"

"… Since when have you and her been this close again?"

"What?"

"You and Ikeda, you haven't been close at all in the last year of junior-high," Midorima laid it out bluntly. "How come you two are suddenly so close that she would invite you to come watch her competition?"

"… I ran into her a couple of times since high school started," Aomine turned away. "Recently we've been hanging out more because she has nothing better to do. You know how Kise's been acting, I guess with him so busy with training and while I'm not… yeah."

"I see," Midorima considered his words. "… You do realize that they are still dating each other despite their little… problem."

"Of course, I know," Aomine frowned. "Were you suggesting something there?"

"Not at all."

"Yeah, well shut up and mind your own business, four-eyes."

Midorima twitched slightly at the crude nickname but didn't hassle with complaining as that would mean he'd have to argue with Aomine. It wasn't like he was backing down or anything; he was just saving himself the effort of having to talk some sense into his former teammate.

The heats resumed soon later after the announcer gave another rundown of the pending events. There really wasn't many races left, just a few minor races that were missed out before the break due to poor timing and after that were the relays.

"It's the relays next," Midorima spoke. "Tora's meant to be competing in two of them. Freestyle and butterfly."

"She'll win them," Aomine said as he leaned back to take a short break. "She won all her single races."

"Hm…" Midorima eyed the competitors. "… Is that someone you know?"

"What?" he opened his eyes and sat forward. "Oh."

It was the girl from his school, and she was waving up at him like they were freaking best friends or something. It looked like she was going to be swimming against Tora in the last relay race.

"No one, just someone from my school."

"Hm…"

Aomine hated it when he replied like that. When Midorima replied with a hum, he knew that the bespectacled boy was no doubt judging him silently and probably rather harshly as well. Aomine glared daggers at the other boy, cursing him and hoping he'd drown the next time he was in a pool.

First relay was the freestyle, and Tora was swimming first out of the four-girl team. She had a great head start compared to the other girls, and with her lead, Kaijo managed to secure first place.

Finally after the other two relays were complete, it was Tora's turn again to swim in the butterfly relay. But unlike the last race, she was the last to swim this time, meaning that she'll be the last driving force that'll determine whether or not their team will win the entire relay. The first-year from Touou was swimming third, which meant that she wouldn't be going head-to-head against Tora.

It was nerve-racking and the pressure was incredible as this was the last race of the day. As fellow athletes, Midorima and Aomine understood very well the kind of tension that Tora must be feeling right now. Though remained unsaid, both knew that if she manages to get Kise out of her head for the final heat then she'd be able to win easily.

When the whistle went, all six swimmers dived into the pool and made their start. Kaijo fell behind slightly, but the difference was soon taken back after the first switchover. The second swimmer for Kaijo was incredibly fast and in no time did she switchover with the third swimmer. Though the third swimmer was just as good, the first-year from Touou managed to catch up at the last switchover. Now it was just Kaijo and Touou in the lead, both got their switchover at about the same time and both dived in simultaneously.

Tora didn't do well.

Not only did she let Touou overtake her, but also others caught up from behind. She didn't lose the race, but fourth out of six is hardly something to celebrate about. She climbed out of the pool after a bit of floating about and joined her team at their bench. She kept her eyes on her lap the whole time they spoke and only did she look up when the team headed for the changing rooms.

The crowds began clearing out slowly, and soon the bleachers were almost completely empty apart from a few stragglers at the front and the two Generation of Miracles sitting still at the top. Midorima got a phone call, he hoped it was Kise, because if it was then he can give him a piece of his mind.

"Hello?"

"Midorima-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I'm just about done changing, why don't you and Aomine-kun go wait for me by the school gate?"

"Alright."

Midorima shut his phone and turned to Aomine.

"That was Ikeda, we're going to wait for her by the gate," he said as he stood. "Let's go."

"How did she sound like?"

"Fine."

**XoXo**

The day has been long and tiring. The senpai had reassured her that everything was fine, despite the lost in the last relay they had still won overall competition. Tora wasn't sure how to feel about that statement, perhaps she should feel happy that none of her teammates resent her for screwing up last moment or perhaps they just feel sorry for her and spared her a long lecturing.

Tora stared at herself in the changing room mirror. Her usually straight hair was now tremendously curly after being put into a cap again. The difference was so large that she bet all Aomine and Midorima would do would be stare at the glorious fluffs of hair. She picked up her brush and resumed brushing again as she headed out. She was determined to get her hair back to normal, but she didn't want to keep them waiting.

As she stepped out of the building, she can already make out two tall figures standing by the gate. She could tell that it was the two right away, no one else would be carrying a handmade lantern especially when it's still light out. She stuffed the brush into her bag immediately and headed towards them confidently. When she got close enough to recognize their faces, it looked like they had noticed her approaching them. She noticed their staring from afar and began shaking slightly when Aomine looked like he was going to laugh. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and reached her hand up to her hair.

By the time she reached them, her hair was now a large cute messy bun on the top of her head.

"Sorry for the wait," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Midorima replied. "… Don't mind the last race, you did well until the very end."

"Yeah," she laughed. "That's what my captain said."

"… Ikeda."

"Yeah?"

"I owe you a dinner, don't I?"

'_Whaaat?'_

Aomine glanced over at Midorima, wondering what he was trying to pull. The whole time they were together just now all he spoke about was horoscopes this and incompatibility that, never did he mention that he was planning to take Tora out on dinner.

"Yeah, but don't worry-."

"Your team won today, I'll take you out on dinner."

"… Are you sure?"

"Yes," Midorima nodded. "Aomine, you come too. Last time she treated both me and my friend."

"Whatever."

Even though he replied so nonchalantly, Aomine felt relieved that Midorima had asked him to come. If he hadn't, he would have probably had to embarrass himself by asking.

The three moved out and headed towards the busier districts in search for a good place to eat. It wasn't dinnertime exactly, but it was already few hours after lunch. The whole area was still crowded though, and they struggled to find a place that wasn't full. They finally settled for the same expensive family restaurant that Aomine was going to take Tora to yesterday, but of course this time it's going to be Midorima who's going to have a flat wallet after they were done.

"Did you two plan this?" Midorima glared. "I offered dinner, not all my money."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Midorima," Aomine said. "You were the one that offered."

Midorima twitched before pushing the doors open.

"_Welcome!"_

Tora and Aomine tried to follow Midorima in, but the green-haired boy was completely frozen in place. When they couldn't walk in further, Aomine and Tora exchanged looks before they glanced over his shoulder (Tora had to tiptoe and hang over Midorima's shoulder in order to see past the tall boy).

"S-Shin-chan?"

There was only one person that would address Midorima in such a way, and Tora smiled when she saw Takao standing there, looking dazed in disbelief as if he's won the lottery. His eyes seemed to glow at the sight of his teammate.

"Shin-chan!" he rushed over and hugged the taller boy. "D-Did you come save me after hearing what happened?"

"… I have no idea what you're talking about."

"E-Eh!? B-But I was certain you would have heard by now…"

"I haven't heard anything, and I thought you were supposed to be on a date."

Midorima's arms had shot up when Takao ran over, he had to protect his precious lantern from getting crushed. With is free hand, he peeled the shorter boy off of him and pushed him at a reasonable distance before stepping aside for Tora and Aomine.

"Oh, about that-," Takao stopped speaking when he saw the other two. "Oh! Hey, Tora-chan! Long time no see!"

"You too, Takao-kun," she smiled. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I don't," he said. "But-."

"Kazunari! What are you doing dawdling? Show the guests to their table!"

"H-Hai!"

Giving the three a sheepish smile, he picked up two menus before bringing them to an empty booth. Tora sat on one side with Aomine while Midorima prompted to sit by himself on the other side across from them. As soon as they were sat down and given their tea, Takao was pulled aside by the manager. They exchanged a few hushed but obviously distressed words with each other before Takao was sent back over to take their orders.

"Are you okay, Takao-kun?"

"Yeah," he chuckled slightly. "As I was saying earlier, I was on a date here but I couldn't afford the bill… my date kind of left me behind to deal with it."

Aomine snorted immediately, and even Midorima gave a silent smile at the story. Tora couldn't believe how her company was reacting to that story, she felt appalled knowing that some girl out there ditched her date just because he couldn't afford to pay.

"You guys!" Tora shushed. "Takao-kun, how about I pay for it and you can join us for dinner?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Tora grinned.

"As if you can pay it, Tora," Aomine teased. "Pocket change, remember?"

"… Or Midorima-kun can pay for it as well."

"Out of the question," Midorima crossed his arms. "I can't afford to pay for him and you two."

"Shin-chan~."

"No."

"Or Aomine-kun can help."

"I don't even know him."

"To new friends then."

"I'm fine with my current friends."

"Or lack thereof."

"Midorima…"

Silence overcame the four; it got to the point of the manager coming over to take over Takao's duties. The three gave their orders and waited whilst Takao was ordered to stay away from their table as the manager knew that all he'll do is chat and beg them to help him out of his current position. Little did Takao know, the manager actually didn't mind the money all that much as he thought Takao made a great waiter. Even if Takao now offered money, he would turn it down and ask him to work.

"Who was that anyway?"

"Takao-kun, he plays basketball with Midorima-kun."

"Is he any good?"

"Uh…" she looked over to Midorima.

"He plays fairly well."

"Eh…" Aomine drawled. "You're actually praising someone?"

Midorima sent him a hostile look, as if telling him to shut up. The three grew silent again; Tora had forgotten how awkward Aomine has gotten around with his old teammates. But it was Midorima that invited Aomine along, so she didn't really quite understand what was going on.

Tora felt a buzzing from her bag and she reached in for her phone. She had received a new text message; opening up her inbox she saw that the message was from Kise. Both Midorima and Aomine watched as Tora's lips pursed into a straight fine line when she read the message.

"Was that from Kise?"

"Yeah," she flipped her phone shut. "I'll reply later."

"Did he say where he was?" Midorima pulled his phone out.

"No," she shook her head. "Are you planning to call him?"

"Yes," he clicked through his contacts. "I'm disappointed in him."

"Please don't," she reached over the table for his phone. "I can handle this."

Tora's hand clasped over his to prevent him from typing further, he looked up and saw that she had stood up and leaned over the table completely. Midorima seemed to consider as he watched her lips quivering slightly. He didn't know why she felt the need to protect Kise even though he was obviously at fault, perhaps it was just because they were dating that Tora's grown a soft spot for him. Or…

He then noticed Aomine sat behind her, he had his hands tucked in his pockets and he was watching Tora closely; or more specifically staring at Tora's behind as she was stood up and wearing a itsy little skirt. Aomine must have had no idea that Midorima noticed him since he was staring intently and unblinkingly.

'_This guy…'_

"Ikeda, sit down."

"You have to promise me you won't-."

"Aomine is staring at your butt."

"W-What?"

Tora glanced behind and saw that Aomine was indeed looking.

"What the hell, Ahomine!"

As she sat down, her face turned bright red. Midorima sipped onto his tea as he watched her slap his arm continuously in embarrassment until he burst out laughing and apologized. He may have asked earlier how they have gotten so close again, but as he watched them closer he noticed that they were even friendlier than before… and perhaps a little more… intimate?

It wasn't possible though. Tora and Kise are dating, and she wouldn't ever think about cheating on Kise, especially not with someone like Aomine. But after today, he did realize that Kise has put Tora in a pretty delicate state – he would almost call it desperate by the way she was crying earlier today. He couldn't imagine how she would've have reacted if no one had shown up, but even if he hadn't Aomine would have still been there…

That just led him back to his suspicions of their relationship.

Midorima watched the two bicker on until their food arrived. Only when they were occupied with food did the two shut up. He had grown tired of their annoying arguments, and Midorima knew that it's going to be a while before he wanted to see either one of them again. Once again, he was normally fine with just Tora alone, but there were times when she gets dragged into someone annoying's pace. But before today, that had only happened with Kise when the two were together, but now Aomine gave off the same affect.

"Midorima-kun, your food's getting cold."

"Right, yeah."

**XoXo**

Even after leaving the restaurant, Midorima was still deep in thought over everything that had happened today. After paying the bill, they had left behind Takao who had been in tears as he watched them ago. It has grown dark while they were in the restaurant and finally Tora could ask what she's had on her mind all day.

"Midorima-kun, why don't we light your lantern?"

'_Knew it.'_

Aomine didn't really know what he was being so smug for, but the fact that he knew how Tora was going to react to the lantern made him rather proud of himself. He stared at Midorima, his expression mocking as he was the one that said he had no intention of lighting the lantern earlier in the day. Midorima glanced back at him knowingly and reached into the lantern. With a quick click, the lantern glowed.

"It's electric," he explained. "Which was why I wasn't going to light it with a flame."

"… You don't say…"

"Here, Ikeda," Midorima passed the lantern to Tora. "You can hold it while we walk you home."

"Wow," she beamed. "Thank you, Midorima-kun."

Midorima returned a small smile as they headed back to the Ikeda residence. Feeling slightly forgotten, Aomine shoved his hands into his pockets and walked behind the two who were exchanging quiet words with each other. He strained to hear what they were saying as Tora looked like she was enjoying herself whilst speaking to Midorima, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. The sheer light from the lantern also made Tora's face glow from the dark surroundings, the soft lighting made her look even prettier as she smiled.

It wasn't long when they finally they reached the front gate of Tora's large house.

"Would you two like to come in for something quick to drink before going home?"

"We'll be fine, Ikeda," Midorima said.

"I see, here then," she passed the lantern back to Midorima. "Thank you for walking me back."

"You're welcome."

Aomine wanted to say more (and say goodbye through other means), but he knew that he had to stay put as Midorima was here with them. But from the look of her eyes, she must know how he felt. She gave them both quick smiles before reaching to open the gate.

"Goodbye then."

"Night'."

"Goodnight."

Tora watched as the two boys turned around and headed back down the street they just came from. The lantern was a good indicator to how fast they were moving, and with the two being so tall they were walking quite quickly and the little light was slowly diminishing into the distance. Before Tora realized it, she had left the gate and ran after the two boys.

"Aomine-kun!" she called after them. "Midorima-kun!"

When the two turned around, both were taken by surprise when Tora grabbed onto each one of their hands and pulled them close together in front of her. She looked like she was about to cry again as she was panting from the quick run, but instead of tears, this time she gave them one of her brightest smiles.

"Thank you so much for coming to watch me today," she grinned. "I don't think I can really explain how glad I was to see you two sitting there for me. I'm really happy that you came."

"You're welcome."

"I-It's fine."

She let out a sigh of relief before releasing their hands. Only after letting them go did she look embarrassed.

"O-Okay then, I'll be heading back now," she spoke as she ran back down the street. "Goodbye."

As Midorima walked, he finally realized how he should describe Tora's current state. She wasn't desperate like he originally thought; if he had to put a word for it he would say that she was highly vulnerable.

Little signs of kindness that wouldn't normally mean anything seemed to mean the world to her now. He knew that if interaction between Tora and Kise continues to deteriorate like it's been going on now, it wouldn't be long before someone snatches her away. And that someone would be most likely the boy standing beside him.

* * *

**Whoa… was that chapter long or what? Feels like I added a bit of everyone this time round. **

**Anyways, looks like Midorima is gonna get sneaky soon! God, have I mentioned how much I love writing Midorima and Takao? They're just so adorable.**

**Thank you to those that alerted and favorited this story!**

**And I got a large amount of reviews last chapter so I'm super happy ^_^ If they keep coming in like that, I might consider doing one of those gift-chapter thingies for the 100th reviewer or something. Point is = I'm very happy with all the reviews so thank you everyone!**

**Reviews:**

Stephie – Whaaa! Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me!


	8. Kise V

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**Mad Love**_

_**Chapter Eight: Kise V**_

* * *

The incident on the day of the Swim Preliminaries has put Kise and Tora on shaky grounds. He had apologized to her profusely the next time they saw each other, he had explained that the job he was on had called him back to make some last minute amendment shots. Though she knew that there couldn't have been a way for Kise to turn down work-related things, she was still slightly peeved that he didn't show up for the day she was looking forward to so much.

Tora was walking home one after school. She normally had swim practices on this day, but she had to skip it today especially. The usual afterschool call from Aomine came.

"Hello?"

"You busy today?"

"You ask me this everyday," she sighed. "And every single time I tell you the same thing."

"You're swimming again?"

"No, not swimming but I'm busy."

"With what?"

"I've got to-."

"_Wait! Toracchi!"_

"_Wait up!"_

Tora stopped mid-step, her breathing hitched as she listened to the heavy footsteps drawing closer. Bringing the phone away from her ear, she slowly turned around as she flipped her phone shut. Kise was running at her full-throttle, his bag flailing in the air behind as he raced towards her. He stopped a good two meters away from her. A good distance for a couple that weren't on great terms at the moment. Tora slipped her phone into her pocket as she turned to face him fully, her eyes never leaving his as she moved.

She wanted an explanation. Kise can tell by the way she looked at him. It may have been cold of her, but he could hardly blame her for her behavior. For the whole week, she's been mildly unresponsive to everything he said to her, even after he apologized. He realized that she had only forgiven him out of courtesy and she was still deeply upset with him. At that point, Kise finally realized just how delicate the state of their relationship was.

"Hello," he panted lightly.

"Hello."

"…"

"…"

"Ne, Toracchi, why don't we go and do something afterschool?"

"I thought you had practice?"

Kise's smile faltered slightly at how quick she responded, but he quickly recovered. He knew what she was trying to do, and he knew that he was in no position to feel bothered as he was the one that put himself in this very situation.

"I'm not going to that today," he said. "I want to spend today with you."

She stared at him; her large eyes seem to be looking right through him. He gulped lightly and smiled back sheepishly. Tora finally gave in and sighed.

"I can't."

His world came falling down; it was as if the very ground he stood on began to crumble. Was she doing it on purpose? Maybe she wanted to get back at him for all those times he declined her invitations.

"… I have to be at the hospital in around twenty minutes," she elaborated. "… My mum's getting an ultrasound."

"… O-Oh," Kise nodded quickly. "Is Riko-basan alright?"

"Fine," she shrugged. "… Um-."

"Yes?"

"… I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"… You went out of your way to come ask me out… and I've got to turn you down," she sounded strange, her voice cracking slightly. "… I'm sorry, Kise-kun."

"I-It's fine," he began laughing. "I just felt like we haven't spent much time together lately, so… but it's okay if you're busy."

Tora felt terrible.

These past few days, Kise's taken the extra time and effort to try to make up to her, and each time, she turned down his advances politely. She didn't want to admit it, but she was enjoying the attention he was showering her with. But now he's gone to the extent of skipping practice for her, and she knew had important they were to him. Especially with so many qualifying games coming up.

"Okay, then I guess I'll just go to-."

"… Why don't you come with me?" she blurted out before he can say anymore. "We can go to the hospital together and maybe do something afterwards."

"Is that okay?" he asked. "I don't want to intrude on-."

"It'll be fine," she smiled, reaching for his hand. "Come on, Kise-kun. We've got to hurry."

Tora grabbed a hold of his hand and hurried along the street. It's been far too long since Kise's last seen that expression on her, and he couldn't even remember the last time she's wanted to hold his hand. He felt a relief inside as she dragged him along.

The hospital they were going to wasn't far from the school, just a couple of blocks away. By the time they reached the hospital, Kuriko had already arrived inside and was waiting. She looked surprised to see Kise at first, but gave a warm smile nonetheless.

"It's good to see you, Kise-kun," Kuriko greeted. "It's been quite a long time since you've visited us."

"Uh- Yeah, Riko-basan," he smiled. "You too. You're looking great as usual."

"Thank you," she then turned to her daughter. "Do you know where your father is, Tora-chan? The appointment is in five minutes."

"He should be here soon," she checked her phone for messages. "… Should I call him?"

"No, don't worry about it," Kuriko shook her head and held Kise's arm. "At least we've got Kise-kun here, a man who's reliable and can arrive on time."

"Ah… but basan," Kise chuckled. "I just followed Toracchi here."

At that moment a young nurse walked over to them. She wore a white nurses' uniform and carried a little clipboard, she couldn't be any older than twenty-two. When she took notice of the young boy Kuriko was holding onto, she almost dropped her clipboard in surprise.

"A-Ah, Ikeda Kuriko-san?" she struggled to keep her eyes on Kuriko. "The doctor's ready for you now. Follow me."

"Yes, thank you."

Kuriko took the lead and walked ahead with the nurse. They chatted along casually as the nurse led them to an examination room. All the while, Tora and Kise followed quietly. They reached the examination room, and they paused outside. The nurse turned to Tora and Kise.

"Are these family members?"

"My daughter and son-in-law," Kuriko turned around to look at the two. "They're cute little things aren't they?"

Kise could feel Tora's discomfort with the proximity, and so he tried to laugh along to avoid things getting more awkward than they already were. Tora simply turned to the nurse with an expression asking her to get a move on.

"Ah yes," the poor nurse just nodded along. "Would they be coming with you for the ultrasound?"

"I'll wait outside," Kise waved his hand. "Reicchicchi should be here soon, so I'll wait for him."

"You don't have to do that, Kise-kun," Kuriko smiled. "There's plenty of room."

"No, really," Kise insisted. "It's got to be Reicchicchi in there with you two. Not me."

The faces on the three females were all vastly different from the other. The nurse had looked near-fainted after seeing Kise Ryota in what looked like a scene from a TV drama. Kuriko had an approving smile while Tora looked indifferent to what had just happened.

"Okay, then we'll head in first."

Kuriko gave him a small wave as she ushered the awe-struck nurse into the examination room. Once the nurse and Kuriko were inside, Tora dropped her cold shell and gave him a small smile before turning towards the door.

"W-Wait, Torracchi-."

"That was really cool."

"Huh?"

"That was really cool," she repeated, turning around to show her flushed cheeks. "You looked like a main character from a show or something."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Really."

"A-Ah, hurry in already!" Kise also turned red. "Don't keep Riko-basan waiting."

"Hai-Hai."

She gave him a quick grin before hurrying through the door. When she was gone, Kise finally let out a large sigh. He had been so nervous the whole time he was with Tora and Kuriko. He wasn't sure if Kuriko was aware of their little fall out and if Tora would act the way she normally would. But it seems she's returned to a more agreeable outlook on him.

The minutes ticked on slowly as he waited outside on a bench. It was only about fifteen minutes later did Reicchi wander into the corridor. He was able to spot Kise's blond head as soon as he walked in. Despite his surprise, he walked over to greet the boy.

"Hello, ojisan."

"Hello Kise," Reicchi replied. "I didn't know that you were going to be here."

"Ah yeah, ojisan," Kise smiled slightly. "It just sort of happened… I hope it's fine."

The younger boy flinched when Reicchi sent him a stern glare. It wasn't that Reicchi was glaring at Kise because he was upset with him; he was more upset with himself for showing up late. He knew that he was going to get an embarrassing scolding from his wife, and it'll probably be in front of Tora and Kise.

"… It's fine… are they in there?" Reicchi asked, pointing at the door.

"Yeah, it started around fifteen minutes or so ago."

"Okay, I'll head in then…"

"Good luck, ojisan," Kise smiled.

"Yeah, thank you."

Reicchi hadn't even realized what he had said until Kise saw the expression on Kise's face. The boy was grinning ear-to-ear; he couldn't help it, this was the first time Reicchi's ever thanked him for anything (or been even close to friendly). Giving Kise another quick glare, he knocked and stepped into the examination room.

Now that Reicchi had arrived and the family was happily inside, Kise relaxed on the bench as he waited for them to finish. It's been a few weeks since he's last saw the Ikedas, and he noticed their shock at seeing him. Perhaps things were actually going as bad as he thought.

After the incident with the swim competition, he had received one phone call from Midorima and an angry text message from Aomine. The message was blatant and unequivocal, it read: _'Get your shit together'_. His phone call with Midorima was much longer and felt like a scolding that one would get from their parents. Midorima had explained what happened at the competition and that Tora was visibly upset, it was far more helpful than the one-sentence message from Aomine. And from that moment on, it was clear to him that he had to do something before it gets too late.

A small clattering came from behind the door. Kise sat up and glanced over the door, the clattering came again but this time followed by loud footsteps. The door was suddenly pulled open and Tora ran out. She grabbed Kise's hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Kise-kun!" she cried, eyes sparkling. "She's going to have twins! I'm going to be a sister to two babies!"

Kise was awestruck; he's never seen her looking so excited and adorable. He felt her fingertips squeezing into the palm of his hands, and her bright eyes were focused entirely on him. For the first time in a long time, he grew hot. His cheeks grew red when he realized his need for her.

"T-Toracchi."

"Hm?"

"… Uh-."

Before he can say anymore, the door barged open again. This time, Reicchi walked out, his hands shaking as he typed away on his phone. Like father, like daughter; his expression was just like Tora's. He took notice of the two teens and walked over.

"Kise! Did you hear? I'm going to father twins!"

Even their dialogue's the same. Kise smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations, Reicchi-ojisan."

"Thank you," he grinned, turning to his phone again. "Wait til' your uncle hears about this, Tora."

"He'll be so jealous," Tora nodded with a smile.

"Damn right!"

For people that work in such high-end jobs and live in a mansion, the Ikedas were really just sweet simple people. Kise had always thought that when he was with them, but now he felt it even stronger. He's never seen a grown man gushing and boasting into a phone like a teenage girl.

Not long after, Kuriko exited the examination room with the nurse. They exchanged a few words before she walked over to Tora and Kise. She took notice of her husband down the hall, still on the phone and bragging. Kuriko let out a quiet sigh.

"Tora-chan, go ask your father to stop that," she said. "It's embarrassing for everyone."

"Got it."

When Tora left to speak to her father, Kuriko let out another sigh before turning to face Kise.

"Have you and Tora-chan made up?"

"Ah… yeah, I think so."

"Good," Kuriko nodded. "Tora-chan gets really bothersome when she's upset."

"Oh, right…"

"Hey Kise!" Reicchi called as he walked over with Tora. "Why don't you come have dinner with us tonight?"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, and I promise to be nice tonight."

Tora sighed as she sent Kise an apologetic smile.

"You should come, Kise-kun," Tora smiled.

"Yes! Thank you, Reicchi-ojisan!"

**XoXo**

To celebrate, Reicchi brought his family (plus Kise) to an expensive hotel for dinner. It was the first time that Kise's felt so pampered at a restaurant. The food and service was great, but he was also enjoying his girlfriend's father's company for the first time ever. With the news of the twins, Reicchi had gotten extremely friendly and lenient. He's been all chatty and sociable throughout dinner, and actually made an effort to properly speak with Kise for the first time.

Apart from his growing relationship with Reicchi, Apart from his growing relationship with Reicchi, he's also amended his relationship with Tora. By the time they left the restaurant, it was as if they were back to before. Words really couldn't describe how glad Kise was to see her normal again; her very smiles seemed to glow with warmth that he's missed seeing in her.

"Ah, thanks for your help, Kise-kun," Kuriko sighed as she fumbled with the locks on the front door. "I can't believe Reicchi had the decency to get drunk in front of you kids."

"It's completely fine," Kise readjusted his grip on the man over his shoulders. "I'm happy that you all enjoyed yourselves so much."

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart," she grinned, opening the door for them. "Okay… let's see, Kise-kun would you bring Reicchi up to the bedroom. And since it's late, we'll call a cab for you, okay?"

"Oh no, that's not necessary," he replied as he followed Kuriko up the stairs. "I can make it home myself just fine."

"Don't be silly, it's twenty past ten and it's a school-night," Kuriko snapped back. "I'll call your mother and explain the situation."

"T-Thank you, Riko-basan."

It was strange seeing her boyfriend carry her father up the stairs like that. Tora always knew that Kise was strong from watching him perform in his athletics, but he didn't think he had enough strength to carry a grown man that was even taller than him.

Tora didn't follow them up to her parents' bedroom; she just waited downstairs for Kise to come back down. She collapsed on the sofa and rested her head backwards. Dinner went well but was tiring for her; she was glad that her father didn't make things awkward for Kise like he always did, and this time it seems like they genuinely got to bond. But still, helping her father out of the restaurant after he had one too many to drink was embarrassing and a pain. Thank god Kise was there with them, or security would have had to escort them out.

She heard the familiar jingle of a bell and she opened her eyes. Kuriko had bought a collar with a little bell just for Shiro, and not only did he look adorable but he jingled wherever he went. The kitten trotted over to the sofa and hopped on next to Tora. She brought a hand down to Shiro and stroked his head.

The stillness and quiet was getting Tora even sleepier than she was to begin with. It was only when Kise and Kuriko returned downstairs did she sit back up.

"Ah! There you are Shiro-chan."

"Shiro-chan?" Kise glanced over to where Kuriko was looking. "… W-Wha! Kawaii…"

"He means you of course, Tora-chan," Kuriko winked as she scooped Shiro up. "I'm going to call your parents, Kise-kun. Just sit tight for a bit."

"Yes, thank you."

Once Kuriko left the room, Kise sat himself down next to Tora. He let out a long sigh as he draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest. Being as tired as she was, Tora just snuggled in closer and rested against his comfort.

"I didn't know you got a new pet."

"Mhmm… I brought him home from the streets," she yawned. "I wanted to call him Nitaro but mum wanted Shiro."

"Nitaro?" Kise chuckled, recalling her little white lie about him drowning her hamster named Taro. "I'm glad your mum got last say in this then."

"Please," she shifted slightly with a smile.

"… But Reicchicchi was really something else tonight," Kise chuckled. "I've never seen him like that."

"Are you serious?" Tora snorted. "It was so embarrassing. He spent the whole time drinking and laughing."

"Well, maybe a little. But it was nice that he wasn't being scary."

"I suppose…"

The drowsiness was really beginning to overtake her. She was dozing in and out of consciousness as Kise held her close. He noticed her nodding off, and took the chance to study her. It's been so long since he's last held her so close, and he almost felt ashamed to have forgotten how beautiful she was. He reached a hand upwards and stroked her glossy straight hair; his action startled her and she sat up a little.

"Say Toracchi?"

"…. Yes?"

"We don't we go on a date this Saturday?"

"A date?" she perked up, glancing over to him. "Really?"

"Yup," he grinned. "Just the two of us, it'll be fun."

"… Okay," a dreamy smile came to her lips. "I'm looking forward to it then. You better keep show up this time."

"Always one to keep grudges," he grinned, giving her a light peck. "I'll be there. I promise."

"Good."

They snuggled together like they would normally do. Kise really couldn't describe how happy he was at the moment, his girlfriend was finally back in his arms and they're also going out in two days time. It may cut into his weekend practice, but for now he really couldn't care less. He understood full well from the long phone call from Midorima, and he's not about to let his relationship crumble so easily.

Not after he made the promise to her…

"_I promise you, as long as I can help it, I won't ever let my feelings for you be undermined by basketball."_

He had said that to her months ago on this very sofa. He still remembered that day vividly in his head. The snacks, the kisses and how beautiful she looked when they were under the covers together… and also the promise. Kise looked back down at the girl asleep in his arms.

"… I promise, Toracchi…"

**XoXo**

Midorima was having a pleasant Friday evening. He had just arrived home after basketball practice and he was finishing off some extra schoolwork before going to bed. It was getting quite late as he worked through the different maths exercises, and it wasn't long before it reached ten. Closing his notebook shut, he packed his things up as he prepared to sleep.

He had a long day coming up tomorrow. Akashi had called him earlier in the week, informing that he and Murasakibara would be in Tokyo this weekend for the annual Shogi male's under-eighteen finals. It was no surprise that Akashi would be participating as the Kyoto representative; in fact, Midorima is expected to see Akashi leave the tournament with the trophy. And Murasakibara… Akashi said that he was coming to support his old captain, but in reality he probably just missed the shops lined up in the busier districts, and the tournament was the perfect excuse for him to visit Tokyo.

Before he went for the lights, Midorima double-checked the horoscopes and the lucky item he's prepared for tomorrow. As he finished examining the soft toy in his hand, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Midorimacchi!"

He was beyond annoyed. Just what in the world could he need so late at night? Midorima remembered that he was currently having issues with Tora, and tried to keep his temper.

"Yes?"

"I just got off the phone with Toracchi! And I'm so excited, we're going on a date tomorrow, you know?"

"Is that so?" Midorima felt a sense of relief. "So it means you and her have reconciled?"

"Yup! We're going to Ikebukuro," Kise went on. "I'm thinking about taking her to the arcade and stuff. Sounds good?"

"… I suppose…"

"Why? It's not too casual or anything right?"

"… Well, just make sure you've got good dinner plans."

"… Right, okay… I'll do some research then… speak later, Midorimacchi!"

With that the line clicked and Midorima flipped his cellphone back, he returned it to it's charger before walking towards the light switch again. But once again he was interrupted with another phone call. With a scowl, he stomped back over and picked up.

"What now?"

"Huh? It's me, Midorima-kun."

"… Yes, Ikeda?"

"I just got off the phone with Kise-kun a while ago! And guess what! We're going on a date tomorrow!"

"Really?"

"Yup!" she didn't catch on to his sarcasm. "I've got all these dresses and stuff prepared, my mum's even lending me her hat! God, am I excited!"

"… A dress? How formal are you going for?"

"Not formal!" she mocked. "Cute! I'm going for cute!"

"… Okay…" Midorima wondered just what she meant by that. "Uh… anything else?"

"Oh! Yes! If Aomine-kun happens to call you or anything tomorrow, asking if you knew where I am or something just don't tell him I'm going to be in Ikebukuro, okay?"

"Alright," he replied. "Anything else?"

"… No… that's about it…" she thought for a bit. "Oh! Wait! One more thing! Would you prefer white or blue?"

"Context?"

"A dress to go with my sunhat."

"What colour is your hat?"

"Uh… like… a like gray?"

"White."

"Really?"

"Yes, don't forget to bring a cardigan or something."

"Got it!" he could hear her rummaging through some things. "Thank you, Midorima-kun! You're a big help! Goodnight!"

"… Goodnight."

When the line cut, Midorima continued to stare at his phone, wondering if he should have told her that Akashi and Murasakibara will be in Tokyo tomorrow. She's told him about her past feelings for him back in junior high, and he's aware that it probably didn't mean anything to her anymore, but it could still distract her from her long-awaited date with Kise.

The thing he should be more focused about with is the fact that she specifically asked him to keep her whereabouts a secret from Aomine. Even though he had nothing to go by other than the fact they're closer than before, it was still suspicious the way she's avoiding him like that. It's almost as if she expects Aomine to try to find her and make contact on the day. Whatever the case, Midorima will keep his word and ignore Aomine if the time comes.

'_It's no use to dawdle over their business. It's not as if I have any right to…"_

'…'

Midorima unplugged his cellphone from the charger again.

"Hello? Akashi? Sorry for the lateness, but I need to speak to you about tomorrow… no, no… I'm not ill or anything… Yes, I'll stay for the morning, but I've got to leave shortly after lunch… no, it's nothing that important… it's Kise and Ikeda, they've got a date and I'm somewhat worried… no… yes, okay. Thanks for understanding, Akashi."

* * *

**My sister begged me for a Kise chapter (along with his comeback), so the next one (upcoming few (maybe?)) will also be a Kise chapter(s). Not that I dislike writing KisexTora or anything, they're so adorable. ****Ahahah, Midorima helping her with her outfit (he probably picked up a few things with having a little sister).**

**I love how some of you readers are like **_**'gaaah! I love her and Kise together, bring them back together!' **_**and then we have the guys that are like **_**'COME ON AOMINE! LET'S GET A MOVE ON AND SNATCH HER AWAY ALREADY!'**_**, and lastly we got the poor sods who are waiting for Akashi to sweep her off her feet (sorry about that btw :P).**

**I also have a Kiseki no Sedai chapter planned out from when Tora just arrived at Teiko, not sure how that'll go though but I'll have it up if I ever get it finished :P**

**Anyways, this chapter was fairly short (and basically a buildup for the upcoming chapters) but the next one will be longer :)**

**Thanks to those that favorited and alerted!**

**I'm very sorry for not replying too all of you lovely people that reviewed last time, but I'll let you know that I've read them all and am very thankful for your kind words and support :)**


	9. Kise VI

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**Mad Love**_

_**Chapter Nine: Kise VI**_

* * *

When Saturday afternoon came around, Kise was at the designated waiting place by the train station. He had suggested they go to Ikebukuro for the day, which meant that they both had to take a short train ride and meet up there. The two decided it would be much easier to just meet in Ikebukuro, as meeting up beforehand would take more effort as they lived quite a distance apart.

It's been ten minutes already, and Kise's presence was beginning to draw in a crowd of girls. Though stuck in this silly predicament, he had no one to blame by himself. He showed up twenty minutes early, as he got muddled up with the times over his own nervousness for the day. It was embarrassing and bothersome to be surrounded by so many girls (especially whilst waiting for his girlfriend), but thankfully, he was able to send them their way after signing a few autographs.

Ten minutes later, at the appointed time, Tora finally arrived at Ikebukuro station. The moment she left the paid-area, she spotted Kise dealing with a pair of fans. Biting her bottom lip nervously, she fiddled with the hem of her sundress. Unbeknownst to her, boys stared at her when they walked past her; but she was currently too preoccupied with glaring daggers at the girls with her boyfriend to take notice.

Tora took a deep breath in before marching over.

"Like I said, I'm waiting for-… T-Toracchi!"

The two girls spun around and almost toppled over from seeing Tora standing there. Their idol had insisted that he was waiting for his girlfriend, and they both thought it was just a white lie to get rid of them… but apparently not.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting, Kise-kun," she glanced past the girls and straight at Kise.

"No, not at all," Kise looked relieved. "Uh-, if you two can excuse us…"

Surprisingly, the girls let him pass without a complaint and simply left the couple alone. Tora didn't drop her guard until they've completely disappeared into the crowds, and when she did she let out a quiet sigh. She recovered not long after and sent him a cold look.

"T-Toracchi? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," she breathed evenly. "So, what are the plans for today? Are we just going to walk around or…?"

"Oh, right," he reached for her hand. "I was thinking maybe we could go to-…"

"Kise-kun?"

Kise finally got a better look at what she was wearing. It wasn't like she looked bad normally, but Tora really outdid herself today with a white strappy sundress and a large floppy gray sunhat resting on her head. She looked so adorable and innocent in that outfit, and he wasn't so sure about his plans for the arcade anymore. They used to go all the time before karaoke, and it's been quite a while since they've last been but it's something that they both enjoyed doing. But perhaps she was expecting more from a proper date…

"Uh…"

"What's the matter?" she smiled lightly, gripping his hand. "You look so troubled."

"Um… well, I was just thinking we'd go to the arcade but you're dressed so pretty…" he trailed off. "Um…"

"Let's go," she shrugged. "Why not? We love the arcade, don't we?"

"Yeah, but-."

"Stop worrying, Kise-kun," she rolled her eyes as she led him through the station. "… Or maybe, you're just scared I'll beat you at air hockey again."

"Your 'again' was like a year ago!" he scoffed. "I'm going to beat you this time!"

**XoXo**

The arcade was packed on the Saturday afternoon. There was a bit of a mix of everyone; other couples on dates, girls that stayed at the purikura booths and guys that were glued to the 2-D fighter games. Thankfully, the arcade wasn't as crowded as they imagined, and they managed to secure the large air hockey table easily. The game went on for a while, and with two such good-looking teens in such a fierce match it was no surprise that they attracted a crowd. Some recognized Kise, while others thought Tora was pretty; either way, they made a handsome couple.

Kise grumbled when the puck flew straight into his goal yet again. All of Tora's bragging was backed up by her skill (or luck) in the game, never once has he beat her at air hockey. And after losing so many times, Kise had figured out why he keeps losing – it was because the puck moved so unpredictably. Sure there were different strategic angles you can hit in to confuse your opponent, but Tora was insane when it came to air hockey. She would ram her mallet and send the puck darting all around the table like some possessed animal, and during this frightening assault, she'd always manage to protect her own goal when the puck came her way. Sadly, Kise wasn't as successful with his blocks; it'd just come way too quick for him to react.

"Awesome!" she cheered when they reached a six point difference. "Ready to give up, Kise-kun?"

"Please, Toracchi, I'm just getting started."

But he wasn't really.

Another two missed goals and she was one goal away from winning. The people watching their game began murmuring that the victor was set, and Kise's competitiveness rose. He gripped his mallet tighter as he prepared to hit it; he wanted to get it in in one go. Maybe a little ambitious considering how behind he was, but he could still try. Taking a deep breath, he blocked everything out of his mind. There was only one opponent and one goal; all he had to do was time it well and remember to hit at the degree that will be a guarantee goal.

Tora felt the sudden seriousness in Kise's movements. He was attacking her goal like nobody's business; it was taking everything to defend the little slot in front of her. Despite her efforts, his score was slowly catching up to hers.

"That wasn't fair!" she cried when he was a goal away from catching up to her. "You totally did some weird copy thing!"

"It's air hockey, Toracchi," Kise grinned. "There's not much you can copy."

Ignoring his snide remark, she retrieved the puck from her goal-return. She placed the puck carefully on the table and inflicted the round disc; she sent it flying so quickly that they could only make out a red dot bolting off the perimeter of the table.

"Uh…"

Kise struggled to follow the puck, and whenever it neared his goal he failed to hit it back and gain control. He needed two more goals to win, whereas she needed one. It was critical time, and it looked like it was all down to luck.

"Kise-kun, I'm going to win~."

"What?"

He looked up momentarily, and in the split second he heard the clattering of puck fly into his goal. It happened all so quickly, Kise was in shock as he looked down then to the scoreboard that displayed Tora as the winner. He looked back over at her accusingly, in which she stuck her tongue out as she high-fived a few of the guys that were watching.

"I told you I'd win."

Tora walked over and linked her arm in his. They began walking around the arcade again.

"You don't have to boast about it," Kise pouted. "You're just way too scary when you're playing air hockey. I swear I saw you incanting something under your breath. Creepy."

"… That didn't happen!" she protested. "You're just making stuff up now."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're a sore loser, Kise-kun."

"…" Kise looked to her. "So maybe I am."

"It's good to admit your mistakes," she teased with a smile. "What should we play now? I'll even go easy on you."

"Really?" he grinned. "What about this one?"

They stopped in front of the basketball machines, and Kise was already fishing out coins for the game. Tora paled immediately and clutched onto Kise's arm.

"Ne, ne, Kise-kun, why don't I cheer for you instead?"

"Nope, and you also said you'll go easy on me, right?" he winked. "Treat me well, Toracchi."

"Of course…"

They played on versus mode, and Tora did well for the first two rounds it was then when the hoop started to move and she struggled to get any shots in. It wasn't very long before Tora lost her round and sat on the edge of her machine as he made his shots over and over again, continuing to enter new rounds.

"You've doubled the previous high score, Kise-kun," she hummed as clenched the hat closer in her fingers. "You're such a show off."

"Am I?" he chuckled as he glanced over to her. "I think I'd rather show you off."

"Yeah?" she tilted her head slightly, a mischievous smile on her lips. "And what about me?"

"Well…" he paused mid-shot. "You're my princess, aren't you?"

The fingers holding the hat loosened and her heart skipped. She's always known he was sweet, but she never saw this coming, not by a mile. She hadn't even realized the hat she was holding had fluttered onto the ground far behind them; her mind had grown absolutely blank and she just stared beadily ahead as Kise continued to make his shots.

"Toracchi?"

Kise finally noticed her sitting beside him in a daze after making another shot. He paused slightly and shook her shoulder. She immediately snapped out of her trance and gave him a shy smile.

"I'm fine," she sat up a little. "Thank you for that, Kise-kun."

"… I'm only saying what's true," he grinned back before making another shot. "Also, your hat."

"Oh, right," she looked around for it. "I'll be right back."

The hat had miraculously flown a few metres from the basketball arcades, not too far, but still amazing considering where she was sat. Tora hadn't even remembered letting go of the hat, it was only when Kise mentioned it did she realize. Her head was in such a state where only his words were reaching her.

As she knelt down to pick the hat up, another hand reached for it at the same time. Surprised by stranger, Tora ignored the hat and immediately stood up. She took a cautious step back from the stranger as he picked the hat up for her. It must have been because he popped out of nowhere, because he wasn't very unfriendly or scary looking, just a normal guy helping her out of kindness.

"Here you go," he passed the hat to her.

"Thanks," she bowed her head lightly. "Uh, I'll-."

"That's Kise Ryouta you're with, right?"

"… Well, yes," she nodded as she put her hat back on. "… You're not a fan or anything, right?"

"No," he laughed. "Do I look like one?"

"… Well, you'd certainly be the first guy that's approached us."

"Seriously?" he looked humored. "No way, I'm not into guys or anything. It's just not everyday you see a famous model at the arcade with his pretty girlfriend. You two are dating, right?"

"We are," Tora crossed her arms with a quick smile. "And what about it?"

"Hm… Say, why don't we-."

Before he can continue, he was knocked backwards by a flying object. Tora gasped slightly as she stepped back again, she looked ahead shakily; the object in question was an orange round ball that was currently rolling away. It was obvious where it came from, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Kise had left the machine and was walking over to them.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized with a feigned tone. "It literally slipped out of my hand."

Kise grabbed her hand and bolted for the exit. Everything was happening so quickly; one second she was watching the poor boy stirring on the ground and the next she was being pulled through a wonderland of bright neon signs and jingly tunes. What Kise did was also highly uncalled for, but there wasn't a point in scolding him while they were on the run.

They left through a different exit at the back and returned to the bustling street. After running for a bit more, they finally ran out of breath when reaching the park. They panted for a bit, trying to regain their breath. And when they did, Tora smacked him over the chest.

"That wasn't nice, Kise-kun!"

"He was hitting on you!" he reasoned. "In my presence too!"

"… Yeah! But that didn't… mean you-," her voice cracked and she let out a small squeak. "Y-You…"

"… Toracchi?" he couldn't help but snigger. "Are you okay?"

"No! … I mean, yes! I'm fine! But like I was saying, what you did… you did-," she couldn't keep a straight face anymore. "Oh my goodness."

In less than a second she burst out laughing. She couldn't believe that she actually managed to squeak out of frustration, and thus ruining any chance of her to successfully talk some sense into her boyfriend.

Kise just took a step back and watched as Tora giggled uncontrollably. It was quite a sight, and he had to admit that she looked adorable trying to suppress herself but failing to do so. She had obviously intended to give him a little lecture, but by the looks of things it was not going to happen anymore.

When Tora ran out of breath again, she just stood there, staggering slightly as she began to grasp her mind around what actually just happened. Before she can begin yelling again, Kise pulled her into a tight embrace. She stiffened by the contact, but soon fell slack again. Instead of whatever she was planning to say, she just wrapped her arms around his lower back and buried her nose into his collarbone.

"Weren't you going to scold me?" he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I gave up," she droned. "I knew you only did that because you're a jealous big baby."

"Prince," he corrected her with a slight pout. "You're my princess, remember?"

"For a someone that claims to be a prince, shouldn't you act more princely?"

"Oh?"

Kise pulled away slightly and gave her a small grin. Without warning, one of his arms reached down to her legs whilst the others pulled her arm over his neck. She saw it coming, but she couldn't do anything to stop him.

"K-Kise-kun!" she cried. "Put me down!"

It was beyond embarrassing being carried in a public place. Thankfully, Kise did well to make sure she didn't flash anyone, and held her right under the knees to make sure her dress stays put. But even so, being bridal-carried was so embarrassing and Tora couldn't stop herself from hiding in his chest.

"Princely enough?"

"Yes," she mumbled against his chest. "… Put me down…"

"You're being shy now?" Kise laughed. "It doesn't suit you, Toracchi."

"Shut up," she yanked at his hair lightly. "Don't push it, ouji-sama."

At the sound of the word, Kise burst out laughing. This situation was fantastic beyond words. Carrying Tora in his arms, her looking as beautiful as ever, and she called him a prince (ignoring the fact that she said it in such a mocking way). Kise held her tighter and spun her around in circles. She made a noise that resembled an 'eek' as she clutched onto his neck tighter with one hand and held her hat in place with the other, but it wasn't long before she was giggling and laughing along with him.

Finally after spinning for what felt like hours, Kise finally let her back onto the ground. The moment her feet touched the ground, she sent a tackle towards Kise. With still feeling disorientated, Kise was vulnerable to her attack and flew backwards immediately. He landed on butt first onto the ground and hit his head on the grass field. It didn't hurt that much but it still pounded.

Looking up, he saw Tora on top of him. Her eyes looked even brighter than usual with her so close to him, or perhaps it was just because he hit his head. He wasn't sure either way, but what he knew was that he thought she was truly beautiful.

"My prince…"

**XoXo**

"Ah-, Akachin… look it's Midochin."

Murasakibara and Akashi had been wandering around Ikebukuro aimlessly for the last hour (well more aimless for Akashi as his taller companion insists they were looking for potential places they could dine at). After reaching yet another busy street filled with people, they immediately noticed the tall individual with green hair and a pair of blatantly obvious sunglasses.

It was apparent that Midorima had no idea how much he stood out from the crowd. It was embarrassing just looking at him hiding behind the phone pole, thinking that the sunglasses he wore kept him invisible from others. Not only that, but clung into his arm was a fluffy rabbit soft-toy. It took no guess that it was his lucky item for the day.

"Shintarou."

Midorima snapped around immediately, he recognized Akashi's voice anywhere and he's the only one that would address him with his given name. He turned around to greet the two. Surprisingly, Akashi was still dressed in the traditional outfit he was wearing for the tournament. But thankfully, in an eccentric district such as Ikebukuro it wasn't abnormal to see cosplay or irregular outfits. And by the looks of things, he must have won the tournament with that large shiny trophy in Murasakibara's arms. Everything looked in place apart from the packets of Maibou tucked in the golden cup.

"Are you sure you should be putting your snacks there?"

"Akachin said it was fine," Murasakibara yawned lightly. "Anyway, it's embarrassing just watching you, Midochin. Why are you wearing those sunglasses anyway?"

"W-What's wrong with them?" he pulled them off immediately. "Neither one of them recognized me while I was following!"

"Yes… but you should also realize that those two are rather clueless," Akashi smiled slightly. "So where are they now?"

"In the arcade."

"How long have they been in the arcade?"

"… The last four hours."

"Are you certain they're still inside?"

"Yes."

Akashi wasn't falling for any of his bluffs.

"Atsushi, would you go and check, please."

"Can we go eat after this then?"

"Of course."

Murasakibara lightened up considerably as he passed the trophy over to Midorima and walked into the building. Even though the tall boy was excited with the prospect of eating soon, his movements were still sluggish as he disappeared inside; Midorima and Akashi knew it was going to be a long wait, but it wasn't as if they were going to go in themselves.

"Congratulations on the win, Akashi," Midorima lifted the trophy slightly, examining the engraving then the packaged snacks in the cup. "Though it's beyond me to why you'd let Murasakibara degrade your trophy in such a way."

"It was no surprise, really."

The smaller boy reached up and pulled one of the packets out from the mix, he then proceeded to unwrap the packaging and chomp down onto the crunchy snack. Girls swooned as they walked by him. He looked so much like a small child enjoying a snack greedily, and it didn't help that he stood out even more with his traditional clothing.

"I've got so many of these tins at home that I wouldn't mind giving Atsushi one as a snack jar."

"You don't say," Midorima murmured dryly, feeling slight sympathy to the ones that played against Akashi today. "So why are you still dressed in those clothes?"

"Long story short, Atsushi and I snuck away from the driver," Akashi replied, glancing down at his attire. "I was to head home right away and my clothes were in the car."

"That's a rash move on your part," Midorima commented. "It's unlike you."

"Do you think so?" he looked away with a smile. "I guess I just curious to see how Ryouta and Ikeda-san are doing… You made it seem like a life or death situation by the way you ran out today."

"… Did I? … Sorry for that," Midorima recalled back, perhaps he did maybe scamper out of the hall and slammed the door behind him. "Well, they're doing a lot better in a long time… but Ikeda's got terrible luck today and it wasn't but a few days ago they were still on bad terms."

"What happened?"

"Kise's been prioritizing basketball over a lot of things," Midorima replied. "And their relationship have suffered because of it. There was a day when it was her inter-school tournament and Kise didn't show up after promising her. It wasn't good, she cried and it would have probably been worse if Aomine and I weren't there."

"Daiki was there?"

"Yes, they've grown closer lately."

"Really?" Akashi smiled again.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I was just recalling how Ikeda-san used to be when we first met her. If it weren't for Daiki, she probably wouldn't have broken down that wall she put between herself and others."

"… That's true," Midorima agreed, thinking back. "She was somewhat recluse back then."

"Yes, she's done well in leaving behind her timid self."

Midorima glanced at the redhead slightly, wondering to himself if Akashi had always had such a high opinion of Tora. During the two years of knowing Tora, Akashi had never mentioned her unless there was a specific reason for it. Midorima didn't know that he's actually given quite some thought into their new friend. Though, he wouldn't ever use the word timid to describe the girl; she was somewhat aloof when they met her but she never showed signs of being shy – she's always had that fortitude capable of even standing up to Aomine on a bad day.

"… Timid?"

"Do you disagree?"

"I thought she was more apathetic than anything," Midorima shrugged. "She was probably diffident around you because- uh… never mind."

It was too late. Akashi definitely caught on to that, and he looked up at Midorima carefully. The taller boy knew he was done for; Akashi now knew Tora acted different with Akashi alone, and it shouldn't be long for him to piece it together. It's his fault for running his mouth, and Tora will have his head when she finds out.

Akashi dropped his gaze and turned away. He crossed one arm over and rested his other elbow onto it, he then brought his index finger to his lip as he seemed to be in thought with over what he was just told. Midorima knew the pose; he's seen it countless of times when he was still playing under the boy.

The moment Midorima was going to try to reassure him, Akashi looked back up.

"Did she dislike me?"

"… I don't think it was anything like that," Midorima tried to hide his relief. "I'm taking a guess myself, but she probably just found you more intimidating."

"… I suppose that's possible."

It was about another five minutes before Murasakibara emerged. He ambled back to the pair and reported that he didn't see any sign of the couple in the arcade, but did overhear a few people mentioning that Kise Ryouta was there earlier but left in a hurry.

Akashi gave Midorima a knowing smile.

"Can we go eat now, Akachin?"

"Sure," Akashi nodded. "Why don't you come with us, Shintarou?"

**XoXo**

As it got later into the afternoon, the less people were about the park. By the time the sun was setting, Kise and Tora were practically alone on the small grass clearing. They've spent the last few hours lying on the grass field and just chatting. It's felt like months since they last just spent the day together by themselves, and it surprised the both that they had so much to say to the other. By sundown, they had exhausted the topics available and were leaving for dinner.

Without a specific place in mind, the couple wandered to one of the exits of the park.

"You know," Kise spoke softly. "… I've been thinking about it, but I think it's totally Benzaiten's fault."

"Huh?"

"It's Benzaiten's fault," he repeated again. "What's been happening to us, you know. It's the curse's fault."

Benzaiten… the water spirit that apparently curses couples out of spiteful jealousy. Kise and Tora had boated out on Benzaiten's shrine lake on their first date, and that was where they had seemingly received the curse.

"… You think so?"

"Yeah!" Kise gripped her hand a little tighter. "But we've totally overcome the curse now. We showed you, Benzaiten!"

Tora laughed a little when Kise shook their entwined fist in the air, much like how an elderly would when chasing away annoying kids.

"Yup, we showed her," Tora nodded.

"Not even some little curse can break us apart."

Kise stopped walking suddenly, he tugged Tora back towards him and she was pulled into his arms. She was shocked by the sudden movements and could only peek up to face him meekly. His expression had changed completely, instead of the blissful smile present earlier he gave her his smile was gone and his eyes were serious.

"We'll stay together forever, right?"

"…"

Tora couldn't utter a single word. She just stared at Kise, her expression bordering happiness and tearing up. He's always been protective and quick to grow jealous, but never has he shown such an expression. Maybe it was because they had that little awkward phase, but he seemed genuinely concerned over their relationship now.

"Y-Yeah," she nodded. "Forever."

"…" he let out a sigh of relief and his usual smile. "Thank god… Oh… Uh! Sorry for saying that kind of thing out of the blue… It's just… you know, so much has happened so I was just worried that you- … uh."

"It's okay," she reassured the boy, pecking him lightly over his cheek. "I understand, Kise-kun."

"You're the best, Toracchi."

Kise turned a little red as he grinned back. She didn't know how to reply and looked down as they left the park. They were silent again; hand in hand they walked across the road back to the main street. Out of the park area, things got loud again and people surrounded them once again. But the large crowds only made Kise hold onto Tora's hand even tighter, perishing any doubts or worries Tora might have.

"So where are you going now?"

"You know that new family restaurant that opened up near the station?"

"… Uh… oh!" she recalled the place. It was the very same one that she went with Midorima and Aomine. "Yeah, I know. Are we going there?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I heard from some classmates that they got a new waiter that does skits with the manager or something. I thought we could see for ourselves."

A new waiter that does skits with the manager… for some reason a certain dark haired boy pops to her head. She did vaguely remember Midorima mentioning something about the manager not letting Takao leave even after he paid off his bill.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought it'd be a bad idea to meet anyone whilst on their date. She wouldn't mind at all, seeing as her and Takao got along well, but Kise might. Considering how easily he gets jealous, especially on this special occasion, she'd rather stay away from places they'd be likely to bump into anyone.

She stopped walking when they reached a quieter and darker street. The noise and crowds from before were gone and there were only a selective few walking down the street.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Isn't that place really expensive?" Tora tried pulling him a different way "Maybe we can eat at a different place?"

"But that's the point!" Kise resisted against her grip. "It's our date so I want to go somewhere nice!"

"You don't have to do that, Kise-kun," she tugged again. "I'd be happy with Burger King."

"Toracchi, just listen to me!"

"No! We're going this way!"

At this point, it felt like their original argument had been abandoned and the two just want to have their way out of stubbornness. Kise pulled left while Tora pulled right; both were relentless and refusing to give in.

Unbeknownst to them, strangers stared as they walked by… and not far were three familiar shadows drawing closer…

* * *

**Chapter 9 done :D Sorry for the slow update, it feels unreasonable with school ending so soon but I'm so behind with work and just haven't had the time to write :\ **

**CANNOT WAIT FOR SUMMER**

**But yeah, no guess to who those three approaching are ;) things are going to get interesting next chapter when the lovebirds finally bump into some old friends.**

**As usual, thanks to those that alerted and added this story to their favorites :)**

**Reviews:**

**Helcchi – Thank you! You're much too kind! :)**

**Guest – Thanks for your review and hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	10. Kise VII

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**Mad Love**_

_**Chapter Ten: Kise VII**_

* * *

The sun had already long set and Midorima was beginning to regret agreeing to eat with Akashi and Murasakibara. It was now far too late for Murasakibara to go home, and Akashi felt 'at fault' for their predicament and therefore that equation equals them spending the night at Midorima's. The green-haired boy had no idea how that added up, but he wasn't about to turn away two old friends.

While they made their way to the train station, they took a short cut through the park and entered a less crowded street. There were a few people loitering about, but far less than the main streets. From where they were walking, they spotted a quarreling couple up ahead. They were too far to make out what was happening, but it seems the boyfriend was trying to get the girl to leave with him but she was refusing.

"This looks interesting," Akashi murmured. "Maybe we should help the poor girl?"

"Looks bothersome," Midorima crossed his arms. "I say we cross the road to avoid contact with them."

"Eh… Really~?" Murasakibara looked ahead. "… Isn't that a love hotel up ahead?"

"What?"

Midorima looked further ahead and saw that there was indeed an inconspicuous love hotel not far from where the couple was standing. At the realization of the potential seriousness of the situation, he saw the couple in a new light. The boy must have been trying to get his girlfriend to stay at the hotel with him.

The plan was now changed, instead of crossing the road and ignoring them completely. They'd walk by and if it looked as bad as they thought, then they would step in and help.

Taking on the boyfriend was another story entirely. Akashi had come up with a tactical plan during the little time they had when they were approaching. Murasakibara would chop the boyfriend's wrist (which would hopefully get him to let go) and afterwards, Akashi would calm the girl while Murasakibara and Midorima take on the boyfriend.

It was the perfect plan and the three get to play hero. The boys were actually feeling a little embarrassed as they were hoping the situation was so bad that it'll call for the plan.

When they got close enough, they began to distinguish voices.

"Let's just go home," the girl whined.

"I said no! We're going to stay out! I even saved up for this!"

"You're a model! Like you had to save for long!"

… A model?

"How can you say that, Toracchi?!" he cried back. "I put my heart into planning today! I just wanted to spend our evening together!"

Midorima felt the colour drain from his face. It was like witnessing a bad dream. He recognized those voices right away; they were the very same voices he'd hear whining on about the other.

"They sound familiar, don't they?" Akashi spoke the obvious.

"Oh, isn't that Torachin?"

"You can't forget about the idiot that's trying to force her into a love hotel!" Midorima raised his voice slightly. "How dare he!"

"Wait, Shintarou," Akashi called after him. "Perhaps we should watch before acting so brashly?"

The boy has lost his reasoning. Ignoring Akashi's comment, he stomped over to the quarreling couple. With the plan thrown out the window, the other two boys had no choice but to follow after Midorima frantically.

"Kise!"

"… Huh?" the blond looked over his shoulder, obviously startled. "M-Midorimacchi? … Akashicchi?!"

"I'm here too," Murasakibara droned. "Did you forget about me, Kichin?"

"Uh- no, no, of course not," Kise turned around fully to face the boys. "What are you all doing in Ikebukuro?"

"Well… Akachin had a tournament," Murasakibara lifted the trophy slightly. "So I came to watch."

"Really? Congratulations, Akashicchi!"

"Thank you."

"Enough about that!" Midorima snapped, grabbing onto Kise's shoulder to get his attention. "What were you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Kise's smile dropped and he had a standoffish look in his eye. "Toracchi and I are on our date."

"I know that much," Midorima's scowl deepened. "But what were you trying to force her into?"

"Huh?"

"Ikeda, are you okay?"

"What do you mean-."

"You don't have to cover for this idiot," Midorima reassured her. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

The girl was completely at a lost with what Midorima was saying. Kise has stepped forward to hide her behind his back as soon as he saw the three boys, and she couldn't see very well past his shoulder. She knew it was probably just the protective side of him kicking in again, but it was a little ridiculous considering how it was just Midorima… or perhaps it was Akashi.

"What do mean-."

Before she can step around him, Kise's arm swung back to keep her in place behind his back. Surprised by the extent he was going to keep her away from the boys, she looked up to him questioningly and stepped back. But her boyfriend missed the look as he was too concentrated on the taller boy in front of him.

"What are you trying to pull?" Midorima snarled. "Why are you acting so defensive?"

"Get your hand off me."

"What's wrong with you, Kise?"

This was really getting absurd; there was an obvious misunderstanding between the two. It was a case where both of their chivalrous natures have gotten them to accuse the other for something fanciful.

Tora tried to step around Kise's other side, and she was successful this time as Midorima held down Kise's shoulder. She stood by Midorima and tried to explain things through to him, but this only made Kise feel even more anxious. The moment Midorima looked to be considering to listen to her, Kise spoke out again.

"Let me go, Midorimacchi!" he called. "I didn't do anything! You're making me look like the bad guy!"

"Shut up! You're so loud!"

Back to point one; she was going nowhere with Midorima. Giving up on the green-haired boy, she turned and looked behind her shoulder. Akashi was standing not far behind her, and she waved him over so she could stay by the two's side. She knew that if it were Akashi, the two would definitely shut up and put a stop to their little squabble.

"Akashi-kun, can you please try to explain to them that there wasn't any-."

"Let me go, Midorimacchi!"

Seeing his girlfriend speaking to Akashi, the blond boy panicked and whacked the encroaching hand off of his shoulder. This sent Midorima's arm flying back… and going directly for Tora.

She felt the air get knocked out of her. She hadn't even seen the elbow coming for her, by the time she realized everything she had already been thrown back. When she tumbled onto the ground rather ungracefully, she felt a sting in her chest from where Midorima hit her.

Surprised by what just transpired, the four boys could only watch as she tried to sit herself up right.

"Ow-Owie…" Tora clutched onto her aching breast. "That hurt, Midorim-."

"What the hell, Midorimacchi!" Kise cried. "Why did you touch my girlfriend there?"

"It was an accident! It was your fault anyway!"

The two were going at it again.

Poor Tora who had been knocked over was now completely forgotten by the quarrelling boys. First Aomine, and now Midorima; everyone seems to be trying to hurt her. She sniffled slightly with a pout as she watched them. One was her boyfriend, and the other was someone that she'd consider an older brother; and after getting knocked to the ground, all they can do is argue amongst themselves. Tora's appearing tears were now completely gone, and instead she felt a fit of rage boiling within her. The moment she was about to call out to them, someone else spoke up.

"Mou~… You two stop it already," Murasakibara drawled as he walked over. "Stop arguing and help Torachin-."

"Ow! Oww!"

Tora felt another piercing pain on her fingers, and that was when Murasakibara realized that he'd accidentally stepped over her hand. He immediately pulled his foot off her, but it was too late once the damage was done. Tora felt her beaten tears slowly returning.

"Ah… gomen, Torachin…"

"Ah! Murasakibaracchi!" Kise cried. "You just stepped on my girlfriend!"

From nowhere, Kise grabbed Murasakibara's collar and pulled the taller boy down to his eye level. It was risible as Murasakibara towered the blond boy by a good few centimeters, but Kise still insisted on picking a fight. Now it was Midorima's turn to attempt to put a stop to their one-sided argument.

This left Tora forgotten on the floor once again; she was sick of being ignored on the ground, but she wasn't able to get herself together and off the ground. Her chest and fingers throbbed from the dull pain and she sniffled slightly. Just as she was about to role tears, something unexpected happened.

A pale hand extended towards her; long and thin delicate-looking fingers that were both calloused and gentle. She looked up and saw Akashi smiling back at her, those infuriatingly beautiful eyes of his looking down on her. She felt a thump in her chest; she couldn't help it, it was just last year that she was completely infatuated with the boy.

"Are you alright?"

"… Yes, thank you," she reached for his hand.

He helped her up and released her hand. It was quick and painless; she could tell it was completely out of courtesy and she was thankful for that. She had only just managed to get over him recently and with so many boy troubles already, she didn't need Akashi wriggling his way back into her heart.

"Atsushi, Shintarou, Ryouta," Akashi spoke, his voice stern. "Stop arguing and apologize to Ikeda-san."

Tora sniffled soundly behind Akashi as he scolded the other boys. She rubbed her eyes free from her tears, and looked ahead. It's been a while since she's last witnessed Akashi lecturing the Kiseki, but it was the first time she's seen him traditional clothing. He looked sort of like a lord from one of those historical TV dramas telling off his manservants. She smiled little as she thought back to the shows she's watched; Akashi had the similar estimable airs, but he was lacking in the height the actors had.

"And Ryouta, is that how you would treat your injured girlfrie-."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yes, Ikeda-san?"

Tora stepped forward and stood beside him.

"Thank you, but it's fine now… there's no need to-."

She paused mid sentence as she got a better look at Akashi. She used to have the problem with having to look down on him during the rare moments when they did speak, but now she found herself looking straight ahead to meet his eyes.

"… You grew taller," she commented. "… Ah! Um, I mean…"

Despite the fact that she wasn't so much as fazed by him as she used to be, she did just say something terribly rude and perhaps a sensitive topic for Akashi. She's always wondered if Kuroko and Akashi were self-conscious being the shortest members of the basketball team; and she felt even more unease with the looks the rest were giving her. Much to Kise's dismay, Akashi simply smiled back as Tora began glowing red.

"… Akashicch-."

"I did," Akashi spoke up before Kise managed to call out. "I'm surprised you noticed, Ikeda-san."

"Yeah," she smiled back, blush fading once realizing he wasn't upset with her. "It was surprising."

"T-Toracchi."

"Hai?"

She flipped her head around to see Kise looking troubled again. She could guess the reason for it; he would have probably grabbed Akashi by the collar if he had the guts. Thankfully, even Kise knew better than to pick a fight with Akashi out of jealousy.

"Uh… should we go now?" he eyed between Akashi and Tora. "We don't have to go to the restaurant if you really don't want to."

"Yes, all right you big baby," she sighed, before turning to Akashi. "Thank you for today, Akashi-kun. It was nice speaking to you today."

"Likewise, Ikeda-san."

Tora smiled and stepped ahead towards Murasakibara and Midorima. First she greeted Murasakibara and bid him farewell. Though he apologized for stepping on her fingers, she felt it was little more than common courtesy than anything. But nonetheless, she accepted it with a smile and moved onto Midorima.

"Ah, Ikeda," Midorima nodded. "Sorry for what happened earlier."

Only when Midorima made sure that the other three weren't listening, did he begin speaking. She could tell he was ashamed with his previous actions, and perhaps would have liked if she didn't mention it.

"It's fine," she shrugged and pointed at the bunny soft toy in his hand. "What made you think I was damsel in distress?"

"Your boyfriend was pulling you towards the direction of the… hotel," he passed the bunny to her. "And plus, the first part of your conversation was misleading."

"And you lost your cool?" she chuckled lightly. "That's so unlike you."

"Only after I realized who you were."

"Well thanks for your concern, Midorima-kun," she tossed the toy back to him. "But you still hit me."

The toy hit Midorima right in the face, and he caught it after it bounced off.

"You let Murasakibara off," he protested. "And that was hardly my fault."

"I know," she whispered with a quick wink. "I'll pay Kise-kun back for what he did later."

"You're still not going home?"

"Well, we were arguing about dinner… I don't think he'll let me get away without feeding me," she chuckled again. "But what about you? I was surprised to run into you."

"… Akashi and Murasakibara are staying overnight. We were on our way back to my home."

"Really?" she giggled. "Like a slumber party?"

"_Not_ like a slumber party, Ikeda," he affirmed. "It's too late for them to get back, so it was decided that they'd be staying at mine."

"Oh, I see," she nodded. "Well then, I won't take any more of your time. I'll be seeing you then. Come on, Kise-kun!"

The rest of the group walked over to join Tora and Midorima. Kise ran to Tora's side and held her hand.

"Have you apologized?" she whispered, and he gave an innocent nod. "Well then, sorry for the trouble today and I wish you safe travels tomorrow, Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun."

"It wasn't a problem, and thank you," Akashi crossed his arms. "What are your plans now?"

"Hm…" Kise hummed. "… Why don't we stop by my place, Toracchi?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "Oh! I almost forgot. I'll call you either tonight or tomorrow morning, Midorima-kun."

"Alright."

"Goodnight then!"

"Goodnight, Torachin~."

"Goodnight," she smiled back.

"Bye, Akashicchi, Murasakicchi and Midorimacchi!"

The trio was once again on their own as they watched the couple go their way. That little encounter had lasted them much longer than Midorima originally expected, and they were already running behind schedule. If they stayed out any longer, then they have difficulties with rearranging the futons once they get back.

Just as Midorima was about to speak out to the pair, he noticed something strange in Akashi's gaze. He was watching after the couple vanishing down the street, but there was a peculiar glow to his stare.

"Akachin, why are you smiling like that?"

'_Good question,' _Midorima thought.

"Hm?" Akashi glanced towards Murasakibara. "Pardon?"

"… Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, was there a reason why you asked?"

"… Uh… You just looked kinda funny that's all…" Murasakibara trailed off.

"I suppose I'm just pleased," Akashi folded his arms. "Shall we go?"

**XoXo**

Tora stood silent as she watched Kise go unlock the door to his house; though she's visited before and has met Kise's parents, she was nervous now as she hasn't greeted them properly after becoming Kise's girlfriend. When the door clicked open, Kise looked back and smiled when he saw that Tora was shifting on the spot. He held his hand out towards her, and she latched on with a quick smile.

"You okay?"

"Yup."

He gave her another reassuring look as he pushed the door open.

"Tadaima!"

"Ryouta?"

Kise's father, Senichi, appeared in the hallway. He was still dressed in his suit from work and carried a can of beer in his hand. As he walked out, he looked as if he were about to say something; but he paused as soon as he saw that his son brought a guest. The girl was someone he'd met before, Ikeda Tora her name was, and he's heard his son mention that they've began dating countless times. But Senichi had never paid too much mind, as Kise couldn't provide much evidence other than his words and claims.

Tora straightened up when she met the aged man's eyes; she held her hands on her waist and gave a short bow.

"… You're Tora-chan, right?"

"Yes, I am," she nodded back. "Its nice seeing you again, ojisan."

"Please, the pleasure's all mine," he smiled warmly at her courteousness. "What are you standing around for Ryouta? Invite her in."

"Oh, right," Kise's face lit up. "Ah, come on in, Toracchi."

"Okay, thank you."

Tora slipped her flats off carefully and stepped into the slippers that Kise laid out for her. She gave him a quick smile and mouthed a thank you as she followed Senichi down the hall.

"Ah! Dad! We haven't eaten yet," Kise called after. "Do we have any food?"

"I ate before I came back," Senichi stopped abruptly. "I think we have some leftovers… maybe I'm not sure."

Kise gave his dad a 'are you kidding me' look and turned to Tora.

"Don't worry! I may not look it but I'm a pretty good cook."

"Seriously?" she mused. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"If you can look past how ugly it looks," Senichi chuckled as he headed into the living room. "Ah! By the way! Ryouta, your mum and sister are delayed in Nagoya and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon so we'll get takeaway for lunch."

"What? How did that happen?"

"Tsubaki fell and hit her head," Senichi shrugged. "Your mum said it wasn't serious but then your sister managed to fall into the fountain next to the train station."

"… D-Did that really happen?" Kise murmured. "That doesn't sound very much like neechan."

Though she didn't say anything, Tora agreed with Kise's statement. She's also met Kise's two older sisters; Minako and Tsubaki were both beautiful but had different takes. Minako was a free spirit that dropped out of her last year of high school to become a writer. When Tora first met her, Minako had only just began high school and aspiring to become a classic literature teacher; Tora would have never guessed she'd drop out and she was highly surprised when Kise told her of the news. But it seems that Minako had thought things through well and wrote two novels that became bestsellers, now she is able to support herself and just recently moved out from her parent's home.

Tsubaki was something else entirely; she was only a year younger than Minako and had always been determined in pursuing a career in physics. And though she was just as beautiful and friendly as Minako was, she was also incredibly hardworking and which is why she graduated high school with some of the highest nationally ranked grades.

The more Tora thought about it, the harder it was to visualize the well-poised Tsubaki stumbling over and hitting her head… and even harder to see her falling into a fountain.

"My thoughts exactly, but I guess she was just unlucky," Senichi stifled a yawn. "… Anyways, I've had a long day so I'll see myself to bed first. Tora-chan, if you end up staying late I'd rather you spend the night than go home at late hours. But if you need to then get Ryouta to walk you back."

"Ah, yes! Thank you for your hospitality, ojisan."

"Don't mention it," he smiled back. "And Ryouta, can I speak to you for a little while?"

"Ah, sure."

Kise directed Tora to their kitchen, and so she headed there first ahead of him. She was a little curious to whatever they had to talk about, but she chose to ignore it as she surveyed their fridge for any signs of the leftovers. But sadly, it seems Senichi had been mistaken and there was nothing that looked like leftovers of any sort, but thankfully the fridge was well stocked up and it wouldn't be very difficult to make something simple for the two of them.

As she began picking out basic ingredients, Tora heard a mortifying cry followed by heavy footsteps. The impending footsteps soon brought Kise to the kitchen. He was flushed a deep red and had his hands in his pockets awkwardly. The moment he saw Tora by the fridge, it was like he had a mini spasm and turned away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Tora saw through his ruse, he really couldn't be any more obvious. She placed the ingredients down on the counter and walked towards him.

"What did your dad say?"

"Uh… I can't say," he avoided her gaze. "It's too embarrassing."

"… Seriously, what did he say? Tell me and I'll make you onigiri."

"… But I already said I was going to cook!"

"Stop trying to change the subject, Kise-kun! Just tell me!"

"Well, I don't want your onigiri, Toracchi! So I don't need to tell you anything!"

"… And what makes you think I want your onigiri?"

"I never even said I was making onigiri," Kise grumbled. "You know what? Fine! Then I won't cook if it's such a big deal!"

"… Okay," she crossed her arms. "Then I won't either if you don't want my onigiri!"

In all honesty, now Tora felt a little bad for forcing them into this awkward silence. They stared at each other as the seconds ticked by. It felt ridiculous because both knew that they were hungry, but neither made a move towards the kitchen. Especially since they've already had a similar argument regarding the restaurant earlier, and that little quarrel led them to one of the most embarrassing moments for them.

"… Hey Kise-ku-."

"Okay!" Kise suddenly sprang to his feet. "If you're really _that_ hungry, then I guess I'll have to make you something!"

Tora gaped at him as he practically skipped into the kitchen. Did that mean she just lost their little unspoken battle? She fumed at the thought of him tricking her into speaking out first; but she soon calmed as she realized that he was only trying to be hospitable by making dinner, even though he did have to trick her in order to do so.

**XoXo**

Dinner went by quick and easy. The food Kise made may have looked irregular, but to the contraire it tasted great. He may have boasted somewhat during the meal, but Tora let it pass as she was a guest at his home. By the time they finished their food, it was already well past ten and Tora was undecided if she should return home or not. She may have gotten Senichi's consent, but her parents were expecting her home around this time.

"Just stay~," Kise whined as she pulled away from his hold. "I won't do anything weird, I promise."

"I believe you and I'd like to, but do you seriously think my dad would let me stay?" she sighed, reaching for the cellphone in her bag. "… They haven't called me yet… that's a first."

"Reicchicchi hasn't called yet?" Kise lightened up.

"No…" she murmured. "Maybe something happened."

"… Perhaps you should call then."

"Yeah."

Tora gave him a quick smile before heading into the hallway to make the phone call. It was Saturday night and they were at his house, not to mention that his mum and sister were away. Opportunities like this don't come very often, and if by some miraculous phenomenon occurs and Tora's allowed to stay over, then he'd get to spend the whole evening with her for the first time since they've began dating.

Though Senichi had some rather crude notions on his son's intentions, Kise had no such thoughts. If she was going to stay over and wasn't comfortable in his room, then he'd let her take his sisters' bedroom if that was what she wanted. But he couldn't deny the fact that he'd prefer it if she ended up staying with him in his room and falling asleep in his arms. Kise blushed as he imagined the scenario in his head; just holding her close would be more than enough for him.

"I'm back," Tora hummed. "It's an okay, they said I can stay over?"

"S-Seriously?" he jumped to his feet. "Reicchicchi let you?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "He sounded a little delirious on the phone though. I think my mum's having an episode."

"Well, nonetheless, I'm glad that you can stay over," Kise grinned. "I was worried that they'd make you go home at this hour."

"Yeah well, your dad specifically asked that you walk me home if that were the case," she stuck her tongue out. "Aren't you just glad you don't have to put the extra effort?"

"Don't put it that way, Toracchi," he chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you to my room."

Kise's bedroom was the smallest one out of all the bedrooms in the house; it made sense as his sisters had to share a room so Kise was given a smaller room himself. Though the small room was well packed, everything was fairly clean considering that it was a boy's room. He had a closet full of clothes from his work, and another smaller drawer with his everyday clothes and uniforms. His desk was filled with piles of different sorts of magazines and schoolwork that he had yet completed.

It may have been less than half the size of Tora's own bedroom, but she didn't mind all that much as it felt cozier. Tora examined the room as she walked in, it was just as she remembered but his bed sheets were different from the last time she was here.

Tora walked to the middle of the bedroom and dropped her bag and cardigan on his chair. As she did so, Kise walked about his room straightening things up. When he reached the front of the room, he noticed that there was something strange on his end table. He hadn't remembered having such a thing, but he certainly remembered his dad trying to force it onto him earlier when they were speaking in the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"O-Oh! Nothing," Kise swiped the little squared packet off his desk and hid his hands behind his back. "Do you want a change of clothes or something? You can go look into my sister's closet."

"Oh no, it's fine," she shook her head. "Is it okay if I borrowed a shirt and a pair of shorts?"

"Really?" he dashed over to his drawers. He took his time with looking through and took the opportunity to slip the packet amongst the clothes. "… Hm… I've got t-shirts… shorts… Are my basketball shorts, okay?"

"Yup."

After picking out the clothing, he handed them over to her and she looked over the clothing then gave her approval. The t-shirt was a plain black sleeved one and the blue shorts were from his Kaijo uniform; there was no doubt that it'd be baggy on her but she preferred that to constricting night clothes anyway.

"Toracchi, you can go take a shower first."

"Can I?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll set out a futon."

Tora left to take her shower, and whilst she was doing that Kise went to get the spare futon from his parents' room. He knocked lightly and heard his dad on the other end call for him to come in. Kise grumbled slightly as he came in and claimed that he needed to get the extra futon.

"Did you see what I left you?" Senichi looked up from his book.

"Yes! I can't believe you put that there!" Kise raised his voice in embarrassment. "Thank god I noticed it first! Toracchi would definitely misunderstand if she saw that!"

"Just in case," Senichi shrugged. "I'm only worried, I'd rather you two be safe if you were to do it."

"We're not going to do anything like that!" Kise cried. "And if you had time to go into my room and put a condom on my table then you might as well have helped bring the futon out!"

"That's the boyfriend's job," Senichi shooed the boy. "If you're done then go prepare before Tora-chan comes out."

"… Hai."

Once Kise got back to his bedroom, he speedily set up the extra futon and then went to find the condom packet he hid away in the drawer. Who knew what would happen later on, he knew it was better be safe and get rid of it before Tora came back. The packet may have been small and he practically stuffed it the furthest the drawer goes, but he was having trouble finding it.

Kise felt miserable as he picked out pieces of clothing. The pile of clothes on the ground eventually grew larger and larger as he emptied the drawer out. He was near tears when he reached the last shirt in the drawer.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah, I can't find the dumb condom. It's not even my-," Kise froze. "Ah."

He slowly turned to the end of the room and saw that Tora had just come back in. Her damp hair was unusually curly and she was wearing his oversized clothes; he would have commented on how cute she looked in them if she wasn't scowling and holding up the very packet she was looking for.

"W-Where'd you get that?"

"It was in the bundle of clothes you gave me."

"… Oh. Uh-."

"Were you really not planning anything weird?" she suddenly sounded doubtful. "I'm not so sure about staying over now…"

"No! No! That's not even mine!"

"… It's not?" she looked at the packet in her hand. "Then who's is it?"

"No! It's uh…" Kise trailed off, blushing a deep red. "… My dad put it in my room… I tried to hide it but I guess I messed up. I really wasn't planning anything weird!"

At the realization that it was Senichi that left this for them, Tora too blushed deeply. When she first found the condom, she had been embarrassed but she was determined to not get flustered when she confronted Kise about it. But now that she knew it wasn't Kise, she couldn't help but get embarrassed all over again.

"I-Is that so…" she hurriedly passed it back to him. "Well uh, okay then. Um… is that futon mine?"

"Oh no, you can take my bed."

"… Oh okay, thanks."

Kise silently cursed his dad. It was completely his fault now that things have gotten so awkward between him and Tora. To make room for her, he quickly picked up the clothes and stuffed them back into his drawer along with the problematic item that was just as at fault.

She nodded thanks and sat herself down on the bed. Silence overcame the couple once again; neither knew what to say to the other anymore and the longer they were quiet the more anxious they got.

"… You look cute in those clothes."

"Really?" she looked down. "The shorts are a little loose but I think it'll be fine."

"Do you want me to find you a different pair?"

"No, it's fine, Kise-kun," she gave a small smile.

Kise leaned back onto his desk and took a proper look at her; he didn't know if it was just the fact that she was wearing his clothes, but she looked even cuter than usual. And it didn't help that she wasn't only in his clothes, but she was sitting on his bed too. It was every teenage boy's dream to have the girl they like alone and to themselves; but now that she was here, he really had no idea to do.

"… What-."

A buzzing came from his chair, and he noticed that her bag was still there. He picked it up and passed it to her.

"It's Midorima-kun."

"Oh, okay. I'll go take a shower then. Tell them I said hi."

"Got it," she picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Ikeda."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got back home okay."

"Yeah about that," she murmured. "I'm kind of sleeping over at his place."

"What?" he blurted out. "Why would you put yourself in that situation? Don't you remember what happened earlier? I know it was all a misunderstanding, but what if he tried-."

Midorima rambled on about possible scenarios that could occur tonight; they were far-stretched and highly unlikely but she smiled at his attempt because she knew that he meant well. As she listened on, she watched as Kise got up from his spot and grabbed some clothes. She gave him a small wave as he left the room, and in which he returned a smile.

"I can't believe that Reicchi-san would allow such a thing! If you-."

"Midorima-kun?"

"… What is it?"

"Seeing Kise-kun and me today, what did you think?"

He was quiet for a moment before replying. "You can do a lot better than that idiot."

"Don't say that," she smiled at his response. "You know what I mean."

"… Well ignoring the fact that Kise just managed to jump on every guy that showed so much as a spec of interest in you… you two look better… well you look happier."

"I feel happier," she giggled. "He treated me like a princess all day, you know?"

"Good to hear," he mumbled back dully. "Speaking of your day, did you get any calls from Aomine?"

"I wouldn't know," she replied. "I had it off the whole day, I just turned it on a while ago to ring my dad. Why? Did you?"

"Yeah, right after we got back. He said he couldn't reach you and asked if I could get a hold of you."

"And you said?"

"I kept my word, I didn't tell him a thing," he sounded stern over the phone. "… Ikeda, I know it's not really my place to ask this but if you do have problems I want you to come to me with them, okay? Especially with things regarding Kise or Aomine."

"… Okay, thank you," she whispered with a bitter smile. "… Anyways, how is Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun? You boys having fun at your sleepover?"

"They're sleeping like babies," Midorima sighed. "Akashi fell right asleep the moment he crawled into his futon, and I gave Murasakibara some hot milk and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep after."

"… It sounds like you're dealing with children," she laughed.

"You're telling me," he sounded humored. "They're not as mighty as you imagine them to be. But speaking of Akashi, you handled it well today. I didn't expect to see you speak to him so casually."

"Seriously?" she twitched slightly. "I was so worried that I offended him in some way.

"Ah, but I shouldn't take up anymore of your time. You and Kise have a goodnight."

"Yes, you too, Midorima-kun… Oh! One more thing I wanted to ask, are you going to be attending the match between Tuou and Seirin next week?"

"I will be. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to go and I wasn't sure if Kise-kun was going or not. But if you are then I don't have to worry about being alone."

"Actually, I think it's natural that Kise would go," he replied. "That match will determine who his opponent will be in the quarterfinals, so he'd definitely show up. And on the day, if you two end up together, please don't come and look for me."

"What? Why not."

"In fact, don't even tell Kise I'll be there."

"That's mean!"

"Goodnight, Ikeda."

"Night~!"

Despite Midorima's cold words, he sounded more like he was teasing than warning her. Whatever the case, now she knew for a fact that he was going to show up. So even if Kise doesn't, then she'd have someone to watch the game with. Tora switched off her cell phone after sending her parents a quick reassuring message. She was already low on battery and she'd rather conserve the power for tomorrow.

There wasn't much to do in Kise's room apart from read magazines. Well he did have a laptop, but she wasn't sure how he would feel about her snooping through his files. She chose to stick with something safer, and decided to look through the books on his desk. She flicked through the magazine, but it was rather dull as she has never been particularly interested in trends and clothes.

When she finished looking through yet another magazine, she added it to the growing pile. She reached for the next one and realized that it wasn't a magazine but a photo book; more specifically Kise Ryouta's first official photo book. She's heard Kise mention it once, but she has never seen it in person.

The more she looked through, the more she began to realize just how impressive was the person she was dating. It was common knowledge how well known and liked Kise was amongst their peers, but she's never really thought about how talented a person must be to garner all that attention.

"Toracchi~, I'm back~."

"Welcome back," she smiled at the blond that just returned into the room.

"… You look to be in a good mood," he grinned. "What did you and Midorimacchi talk about?"

"About how Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun fell asleep like babies right after they got back," she smiled. "And he had concerns over what you might be up to."

"… Typical, Midorimacchi," Kise chuckled as he pulled the towel off his neck. "Oh, your hair's pretty much dried."

"Oh, yeah," she reached for the strands. "Do you want help drying yours?"

"N-No, it's fine," he blushed a little. "I don't mind sleeping with wet hair."

"That's no good, Kise-kun," she sat up and reached for the towel he just discarded. "You'll get sick if you don't take care of yourself properly."

As Tora was still sitting on the bed, she directed him to sit him down on the ground in front of him. When he did so, she began to rub his hair dry with the towel. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but she was hearing no complaints from him so she continued.

The atmosphere between them was surprisingly serene. Tora thought she would have been feeling flustered and anxious of staying in the same room as Kise, but she was unexpectedly calm. Perhaps it was because she's spent the whole day with him, and what nervousness she's felt around Kise were quelled.

"Hey, Kise-kun."

"Hm?"

"… I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too," he grinned back. "It's been so long since we've spent so much time together. It sort of felt like we were back in junior high."

"Yeah, I got that feeling too," she nodded. "We even got to see half of the Kiseki."

"… Yeah," Kise sighed. "Hey, Toracchi?"

"Yes?"

Kise pulled the towel off his head and tossed it aside. His expression suddenly grew serious as he turned around and leant forward, resting his arms on her lap. He was looking right up at her, his eyes firm and unwavering.

"W-What's wrong?"

"… I've known you for how years, and you've never called me by my first name."

"… Hai?"

"I was just thinking," he pouted a little. "We've been dating for a while so I thought you'd probably start calling me Ryouta sometime soon, but… are you uncomfortable with it or something?"

"… N-No, of course not. It's just embarrassing."

"Why do you think it's embarrassing?" his expression shifted to curiosity. "Wouldn't it be more embarrassing for me to call you Toracchi?"

"It's not that," she glanced away slowly. "… I'm just not very… good at handling this kind of stuff."

"What stuff?"

"... You when you're acting all romantic…"

"… I'll say," he burst out laughing. "I still remember that punch you threw at me last year."

"Okay, I admit that that was extreme, but you were asking for it," she huffed back. "And in no way was that romantic! You basically attacked me!"

"Did I hear that right? Attack?" Kise laughed again. "Because a kiss is a complete lethal offensive."

"… I'm going to get angry if you start getting smug," she stuck her tongue out and pushed him off her lap. "And as if I'm gonna call you by your first name after you said that. I'm going to sleep, goodnight!"

The springs creaked as Tora leant around and pulled the covers up. She crawled in without another look at Kise and turned to face the wall. Kise smiled as he imagined the sort of face she must have been making at the moment. But he knew that if he said anything now, she'd just retort it with a smart comment; though it was partially his fault for it, he didn't want her to ending in the high note.

Kise stood up, and as he did he swear he saw he stiffen under the sheets. This only amused him further as he walked to turn off the lights. Once the lights were turned off, Kise walked back to the futon and lied down.

"Oyasumi, Tora-chan."

"… Oyasumi…"

Tora mumbled quietly; she had no idea if he was upset or still making fun of her. She was going to add 'Kise-kun' to her goodnight but then it'd be awkward if he was still on about her calling him by his first name. The thoughts were whirring all around her head, and it didn't help with the silence pressuring her. She could hardly fall asleep under these circumstances, and she was too tense to even turn away from the wall.

When a shifting came from behind her, she almost lost her mind and screamed; but she realized that the overly familiar scent could only have been her boyfriend. She felt the mattress slump as Kise lied down behind her; his arm appearing from nowhere and holding her around the hip.

"Oh? What's this?"

"I managed to roll off the futon."

"Off the floor and onto the bed?"

"Yes."

She could feel his breathe behind her ear; his heat was so numbingly close behind her, it felt as it her head was going to explode with her thoughts. She closed her eyes and counted the seconds; the arm around her grew tighter as he pulled her closer towards him.

"Your hair's so soft," he nuzzled her warmly. "… Toracchi?"

When she pulled away from him, he thought he had been in trouble and dreaded the fact that he got carried away with teasing her. He was going to apologize but before he could, she turned around to face him and pulled him into a loose hug.

He was startled at first, but soon his hands fell around her and he held her back. She steadied herself against his chest and buried her face in his shirt; she could feel her cheeks firing up as she mentally prepared herself.

"… Oyasumi, Ryouta."

* * *

**I'm exhausted beyond words and haven't proofread anything so please go easy on me **(╯ಊ╰)

**I also want to apologize for not getting back to my reviewers, but I just want all you kind people (that put the time to write a review) to know that that I definitely saw them and I appreciate them greatly. You lovely people really motivate me to carry on writing this fic, so a big ****thank you****!**


End file.
